Impossible!
by withoutmywings
Summary: Dès le premier regard, Quinn a su qu'elle étais attiré par Rachel, mais cette attirance est impure pour elle qui a toujours suivis l'exemple que ces parents lui ont donné. Elle est la jeune fille parfaite, cheerleader, blonde, populaire, et catholique. Elle a déjà un petit copain qu'elle n'aime pas, mais va t'elle réussir pour autant a accepter son attirance pour la jeune fille?
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapitre 1 : How does it feel_**

**Disclaimer :** Glee ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais qu'utiliser son univers et ces personnages pour y mettre en scène mes histoires.  
**Pairing :** Quinn/Rachel  
**Note :** Ceci est ma première histoire sur glee, mais ma deuxième sur fanfiction, bien que celle ci est été écrite en première, vous me suivez? Non probablement pas, bref depuis que j'ai commencer a lire des fanfic glee sur Quinn et Rachel je suis devenue totalement accro, au point que j'ai decidé de moi aussi me lancer, et de vous proposer une de mes compositions personnelles! J'espère vraiment que celle ci vous plaira, j'ai vraiment essayer de traquer les fautes d'ortographe alors si vous en remarquez, n'hésitez pas a m'en faire part. Je pense que chaque chapitre aura le titre d'une chanson qui sera dans le chapitre, celle qui le représentera le plus (s'il vient a y en avoir plusieurs!)

* * *

La première fois que mes yeux ce sont fixés sur toi, j'ai crue que je rêvais, une personne aussi belle que toi ne pouvais juste pas exister. Tu me semblais comme un ange descendue du ciel, avec tes cheveux châtain coulant le long de ton dos, tes superbes yeux marron couleur chocolat au lait, et ton sourire qui illuminaient ton visage. Tu étais la, à l'autre bout du couloir, appuyé contre les casiers, discutant avec lui, mon petit ami, lui expliquant combien ta voix était incroyable, parce que tu chantais avant même de parler, et que tu tenais vraiment à lui faire entendre un de ces jours. Tu a toujours été comme ça, non pas superficielle ou égoïste comme certains le croient, mais sur de tes talents, et de ce que tu souhaite. Tu es de celle qui savent ce qu'elles veulent, et comment y parvenir, comme moi en fait, j'ai toujours pu obtenir ce que je voulais dans la vie, tout, sauf toi. Et en te voyant, je commençais à me demander si tout ce que je croyais vouloir jusqu'à maintenant n'était pas simplement une illusion.

J'étais la jeune fille parfaite, sans défauts, cheerleader blonde et populaire que mes parents avaient toujours voulue que je sois, et moi, je n'ai jamais cherché à être autre chose, je me suis contenté d'être ce qu'on voulait que je sois, parfaite. Lui se contentait d'hocher la tête frénétiquement, comme buvant tes paroles, un petit sourire flottant sur ces lèvres. Jamais il ne m'avait regardé comme ça, comme il te regardait a cette instant, et ce n'étais pas la première fois. Je sentais que petit a petit, je perdais Finn, depuis le moment ou il c'était inscrit au glee club, il s'éloignait petit a petit de moi, pour toi… Je m'étais contentée de passer a côté de vous, indifférente, enfin, tout du moins étais-ce ce que je voulais montrer. Après tout, j'étais ice-Quinn, je ne pouvais me permettre de laisser la moindre émotion transparaître sur mon visage. Et pourtant je crevais de jalousie, parce que tu parlais avec mon petit ami, et parce qu'il te regardait avec ce regard, celui qu'il n'avait jamais eu pour moi.

Je savais qu'il ne m'aimait pas tant que ça, j'étais la capitaine des cheerleaders, lui le quaterback, nous mettre ensemble étais presque une obligation. Moi non plus, je ne l'aimais pas, pas comme je le devrais, je ne pouvais pas. Il était gentil, vraiment gentil, et il ne me forçait pas la main, pour coucher même si je savais que mon veux de chasteté lui pesait énormément. J'aimais le fait qu'il désire mon corps, qu'il le trouve attirant, et j'aimais que ces grands bras m'entoure, j'aimais le contact de ces lèvres, même si a chaque fois, je ne ressentais quasiment rien. Rien d'autre qu'une impression rassurante, je me sentais simplement désirer et protéger, c'était tout. Mais toi, quand il te regardait, je voyais des étoiles dans son regard, à chaque fois qu'il était avec moi et que tu passais près de nous, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser son regard dériver vers toi. Au fond de moi, même si je refusais de l'admettre, je le comprenais, je ressentais déjà pour toi quelque chose que je ne ressentais pas pour finn, que je n'avais jamais ressentir pour aucun homme. Je te trouvais belle, attirante, gracieuse, lumineuse, ton sourire pouvait illuminer une pièce, même quand tu venais de te faire slushier, même quand l'un de ces abrutis de footballeur t'insultait, tu ne semblais pas atteinte.

Pourtant, je savais que ce n'étais pas le cas, je savais, que cela t'atteignait au fond de toi, je le savais pour t'avoir entendue pleurer aux toilettes, une fois entre deux cours, tes sanglots avait brisé mon cœur en deux. Tu semblais toujours si forte, et jamais je n'aurais pu penser que tout cela pouvait t'atteindre. A cet instant je n'avais qu'une envie, toquer a la porte de ta cabine pour venir te prendre dans mes bras. Te dire que tous ces mecs n'était que des abrutis, que les cheerleaders qui te lançaient des slushies, n'aurait jamais le quart de ton intelligence, de ta beauté et de ton talent. Mais au lieu de ça, j'ai tourné les talons, et j'ai enfouie ça dans un recoin de mon cœur. Je suis allée dans l'auditorium, et je me suis mise à chanter, depuis que j'étais entrée moi aussi dans le glee club, officiellement pour surveiller finn, officieusement pour me rapprocher de toi, je m'étais rendue compte combien j'aimais chantée, et combien cela m'aidait quand j'étais au plus mal.

**I'm not afraid of anything****  
****I just need to know that I can breathe****  
****And I don't need much of anything****  
****But suddenly, suddenly**

**I am small and the world is big****  
****All around me is fast moving****  
****Surrounded by so many things****  
****Suddenly, suddenly**

**How does it feel to be****  
****Different from me****  
****Are we the same****  
****How does it feel to be****  
****Different from me****  
****Are we the same****  
****How does it feel**

**I am young and I am free****  
****But I get tired and I get weak****  
****I get lost and I can't sleep****  
****But suddenly, suddenly**

**How does it feel to be****  
****Different from me****  
****Are we the same****  
****How does it feel to be****  
****Different from me****  
****Are we the same****  
****How does it feel**

**Would you comfort me****  
****Would you cry with me**

**Ah, ah, aah****  
****Ah, aah****  
****Ah, aah****  
****Ah, aah****  
****Ah, ah, aah****  
****Ah, aah****  
****Ah, aah****  
****Ah, aah**

**I am small and the world is big****  
****But I'm not afraid of anything**

**How does it feel to be****  
****Different from me****  
****Are we the same****  
****How does it feel to be****  
****Different from me****  
****Are we the same**

**How does it feel to be****  
****Different from me****  
****Are we the same****  
****How does it feel to be****  
****Different from me****  
****Are we the same**

**Ah, ah, aah****  
****Aah****  
****Aah****  
****Ah, ah, aah****  
****Aah****  
****Aah**

**How does it feel****  
****How does it feel****  
****You're different from me****  
****Different****  
****How does it feel****  
****How does it feel****  
****You're different from me****  
****Different****  
****How does it feel****  
****How does it feel****  
****You're different from me****  
****Different****  
****How does it feel****  
****How does it feel****  
****You're different from me**

Les larmes ont coulés de mes joues pendant tout le temps ou je chantait, chanter cette chanson me libérait, mais pas complètement, je me sentais tellement en symbiose avec cette chanson, comme si j'en avais moi même écrite les paroles, et ce qu'elle disait était vrai, tu est différente de moi, et je me demande, ce que ça fait, de ne pas ressentir le poids de la popularité, de la culpabilité a chacun des pas que je faisais dans ce lycée, dicté par ce sentiment de ne pas être en accord avec moi même, de jouer un rôle. Ce jour la, par désespoir, surement pour me prouver que toute cette attirance que je ressentais pour toi n'étais que le fruit de mon imagination, je suis allée voir Puck, et je lui ai presque offert ma virginité. Je n'ai pris aucun plaisir a cet acte, même si nous ne sommes pas allés jusqu'au bout.

Je me sentais sale, sale car je savais qu'une partie de tes souffrances venait de moi, l'homme que tu aimais sortais avec moi, et j'étais de celle qui te persécutait, même si je ne l'avais jamais fait directement. Je crois que j'avais juste voulue oublier, oublier que toi, la fille impopulaire que je persécutais pour oublier l'attirance impure que j'avais pour elle, souffrait a cause de moi. Je crois aussi que je cherchais à t'oublier, avec finn, je n'aurais jamais pu, je revoyais sans cesse les différences entre le regard qu'il te portait, et celui qu'il me portait a moi. Je voulais a la base donner ma virginité a Puck, mais je n'ai pas pu, je savais au fond de mon cœur que ce n'étais pas la bonne solution, que cela ne m'aiderait jamais à t'oublier. Alors quand il a commencé à m'embrasser plus profondément et à glisser sa main sous ma jupe, je l'ai repoussé, et je me suis mise à pleurer, ou plutôt j'ai explosé en larmes.

J'ai tenté de m'enfuir, mais il m'a attrapé par le poignet, m'a mis sur ces genoux d'autorité, et m'a prise contre lui dans une étreinte rassurante, tout en me berçant doucement. Il a patiemment attendue que j'arrête de pleurer, tout en m'embrassant de temps en temps sur la joue et en me caressant les cheveux. Quand enfin mes sanglots se sont stoppé et que mes larmes se sont taris, il m'a regarder dans les yeux et m'a dis :  
\- « écoute Quinn je sais que j'ai la réputation d'être un salop, et oui surement que si tu t'étais laissé faire on aurais couché ensemble, malgré le fait que tu est la copine de finn, mais la je vois que tu ne va vraiment pas bien du tout, et malgré ce que les apparences laissent croire je t'apprécie vraiment et je ne veut pas te voir comme ça alors raconte moi ce qu'il ce passe, tu sais que je ne te jugerais pas ».

Ces propos m'on choqué, surprise, je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'un jour, des mots comme ceux-ci sortiraient de la bouche de Noah Puckerman et je restais bouche bé, le regardant comme s'il venait de me réciter un poème en français. Il se renfrogna, souris, me déposa à côté de lui sur le lit avant de se tourner vers moi, les jambes et les bras croisé, parfaitement immobile, et resta à me regarder droit dans les yeux comme pour dire « allez, parle, j'attends ». Et la je me lâchais et lui sortis tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur, mon attirance pour Rachel, les sentiments que je pensais avoir pour elle. Le fait que je savais que finn commençait à avoir aussi des sentiments pour elle, tout comme elle pour lui et que ça me tuait. J'étais partagé entre mes croyances religieuses disant qu'on ne peut aimer une fille, le fait que malgré ce qu'on avait failli faire je tenais a finn, comme a un ami et que je voulais qu'il soit heureux, tout comme Rachel, et que s'ils voulaient être ensemble je ne voulais pas m'y opposer, mais que malgré tout j'avais terriblement peur de perdre mon statut social, ma position au sein du lycée.

Les larmes coulaient doucement le long de mes joues, pendant que je prononçais tous ces mots d'une voix lente, réalisant l'ampleur de tout ça au fur et a mesure ou j'en parlais à Puck. A la fin de ma tirade, je restais silencieuse, fixant consciencieusement son couvre lit par peur de sa réaction, qu'est ce qui m'avait pris de tout lui dire, après tout il était de ceux qui avant jetait Kurt dans une poubelle. C'est alors qu'il me surprit en me demandant si donc, je n'avais jamais envisagé que Rachel pourrait elle aussi craquer pour moi. Je relevais la tête pour le voir sourire doucement, compatissant, pas le moins du monde en train de me juger. Rien que cette sensation, savoir qu'il ne me jugeait pas, et qu'il tentait de m'aider à me retrouver dans tout ce bazar des pensées et sentiment me rassura instantanément, je n'étais pas seule après tout. Puis ensuite je réalisais ce qu'il venait de le dire et me mis à le regarder comme s'il était dingue. Rachel ? Ayant des sentiments pour moi ? Rien que le fait que je pourrais l'attirer me semblait impossible, après tout, elle était attiré par mon petit copain, alors imaginer qu'elle pourrait ressentir la même chose que moi ? Impossible ! Mais après tout, si moi ice-queen avais pu avoir une attirance pour man-hands, comme la surnommait affectueusement Santana, peut-être que elle aussi...

* * *

Voila j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plus! Je ne sais absolument pas quand je posterais le prochain, celui ci étant écris depuis une bonne semaine, mais je promet de me mettre au prochain le plus rapidement possible, si je constate qu'il plait :) J'attend vos avis avec impatience so surtout n'hésitez pas a me laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous avez penser de ce premier chapitre, cela me ferais vraiment super plaisir!

**Chanson présente dans le chapitre :** _how does it feel - Avril Lavigne_

A bientôt!

_Withoutmywings_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapitre 2 : I'm feeling good_**

**Disclaimer :** Glee ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais qu'utiliser son univers et ces personnages pour y mettre en scène mes histoires.  
**Pairing :** Quinn/Rachel  
**Note :** Desolée je sais que j'ai un peu tarder à publier ce chapitre mais j'ai du prendre une semaine entière pour démènager, maintenant que je suis bien ré-installée chez mes parents, j'aurais bien plus de temps pour écrire et mettre a jour mes histoires! Je tiens a remercier vraiment tout ceux qui ont suivis ou commenté le premier chapitre, ça m'a vraiment encourager pour continuer a écrire! ce chapitre ci fais deux pages de plus, j'espère donc que ça me pardonnera un peu pour avoit tant trainer. je vous laisse donc avec ce nouveau chapitre, ou Quinn commence à se poser de sérieuses questions...

* * *

Et si… Cette petite phrase, ce questionnement, ces deux petits mots était tournés et retourné dans mon esprit. Quand ma tête refusait d'y croire et balayait toute possibilité de réciprocité de mes sentiments, mon cœur me criait, me hurlait d'espérer. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que j'avais vu Puck, qu'il m'avait pris dans ces bras, qu'il m'avait consolé et avais séché mes larmes, tout en m'enjoignant à réfléchir, a ce que je voulais vraiment. Le problème, c'est que j'étais incapable de le savoir, tout ce mélangeait dans mon esprit, tout ceci était si nouveau pour moi, j'aimais les filles, et surtout, j'étais attiré par Rachel, mais étais ce seulement de l'attirance ? Je devais a tout prix me questionner sur ça en priorité, avant toute chose, avant de changer quoique ce soit dans ma vie, hors de question de m'y prendre n'importe comment. Tout ce que je savais c'est que j'aimais être cheerleader, même si Sue était à bien des égards, une sorte de tortionnaire en jogging. J'aimais la danse, l'effort, le travail de groupe, la cohésion que cette activité apportait, et j'étais avec Brittany et Santana, je ne pouvais pas les laisser, elles étaient mes meilleures amies.

J'aurais aimé dire que j'aimais être populaire, mais plus j'y pensais, plus je me rendais compte qu'en fait non, je n'aimais pas ça, pire, je détestais ça. Je sais qu'elles aussi, détestaient ça, mais elles en avaient besoin, pour éviter que les gens ne se mettent à parler sur elles et commencent à ce posé des questions sur leur « relation amicale ». J'avais toujours eu des doutes sur leur relation avant, me disant qu'elles étaient bien plus proche que devrait l'être deux amies, mais ça ne me dérangeait pas, l'amour, c'est l'amour. Etrange que je n'ai pas songé à appliquer ce proverbe sur moi-même, mais je commençais à me dire en effet qu'un dieu qui n'accepterait pas que deux personnes s'aiment ne serait pour moi pas un dieu, en tout cas pas le mien. . Même si je n'en parlais pas, et n'en parlerais jamais a mes parents, j'avais une image de Dieu différente de celle qu'ils possèdent, pour moi Dieu es bonté, et tolérance.

La seule personne ayant réussie à brisé cette carapace était en fait Rachel, sans le vouloir, sans en être consciente, avec ces sourires, ça voix enchanteresse, ça démarche si gracieuse, tout d'elle m'attirait comme un aimant. J'arrivais maintenant à le reconnaître, moi Quinn Fabray, étais irrémédiablement attirée par Rachel Barbra Berry, et je n'arrivais pas à me défaire de cette attirance. Je suis complètement perdue, déboussolée, que dois je faire, je dois agir ça c'est certain, je n'étais pas le genre de personne à être lâche, et je refusais de cacher ce que je ressentais sous prétexte que Rachel était une fille. Déjà, je devais d'abord analyser ce que je ressentais, savoir précisément ou j'en étais, je ne voulais pas aller vers elle simplement pour lui dire que j'étais attirée par elle. Je devais aussi parler a Finn, j'ai confiance en lui, je sais qu'il ne lui dira rien, ni a personne, et je me dois de lui donner des explications, je ne peux pas rester avec lui et risquer de lui faire du mal. Je sais désormais que j'ai le soutien plein et entier de Puck, il me l'a assuré, et pour des raisons encore obscure a mon esprit, je SAIS que je peux le croire. Je savais aussi que je devais avoir une conversation avec Santana et Brittany, malgré les apparences de petite fille de Britt, je savais qu'elle comprenait parfaitement les choses, et qu'elle avait peur de perdre Santana à cause de leur popularité.

Britt n'avais et n'a jamais eu aucun problème à assumer qui elle est, tout simplement parce qu'elle ne fait pas attention aux autres, elles se fiche d'eux, tant qu'elles nous à San et moi, je sais que rien d'autre ne compte pour elle. Elle vit dans son propre monde, peuplé de lutins, de licornes, de fleurs et de papillons. Je l'admire, cette capacité qu'elle à de faire totalement abstraction du monde extérieur pour s'enfouir dans le sien, rien ne peut jamais l'atteindre. Elle ne se définit pas par une identité sexuelle, elle n'est ni hétéro, ni lesbienne, ni bisexuelle, bien qu'elle aime dire qu'elle est « bicurieuse » simplement elle aime une personne pour ce qu'elle est, pour son âme, et pas seulement pour son corps, ou son sexe. San elle, se protège derrière un bouclier à pique, elle attaque avant même que l'autre ne le fasse, c'est ça façon de se protéger, de ne pas souffrir.

Elle a une réputation de salope, de trainée et selon les rumeurs elle aurait, tout comme Brittany, couché avec les ¾ des mecs du lycée. Simplement, pour l'une comme pour l'autre c'est totalement faux, je sais qu'elles ont vécues leurs premières fois ensemble, elles ne l'ont jamais dit ouvertement, mais j'ai vue le changement après que ça se soit produit, et sachant qu'elles étaient toutes deux vierges, il m'a suffit de déduire la réponse logique. Elles n'étaient pas non plus complètement pures, avant ça, je sais qu'elles ont toutes les deux connues des garçons avant de se rendre a l'évidence, elles sont faites l'une pour l'autre. On pourrais penser que Britt est celle des deux qui a le plus besoin de l'autre, mais moi, même si je ne leur dirais pas, tout comme nous n'avons jamais ouvertement parler de leur relation, bien qu'elles ne s'en cachent pas devant moi, que San a besoin de Britt comme on a besoin d'oxygène pour respirer.

Moi qui connais vraiment Santana, je sais qu'elle n'est pas du tout méchante, et qu'elle souffre de ce qu'elle dis aux autres, a chaque fois qu'elle lance une méchanceté à quelqu'un qu'elle aime bien, ça la blesse elle aussi a l'intérieur. Je sais que elle aussi, la popularité la bouffe, prétendre sans arrêt être quelqu'un d'autre, elle ne le supporte plus, tout comme moi. Mais nous n'en avons jamais parlé, nous avions beau être très proche, nous ne parlions pas de nos sentiments profonds, nous avions confiance l'une en l'autre, ce n'était pas le problème. Simplement nous savions que si nous commencions à nous confier, nous craquerions, et déballerons absolument tout ce qui nous fait du mal, et ne pourrions plus nous arrêter de pleurer. La reine des glaces et Snixx pleurant ensemble dans les bras l'une de l'autre voila qui a de quoi faire rire, vu notre réputation de filles insensibles, voir violentes dans le cas de San.

Depuis quelques temps, je vois qu'elle a arrêté d'embêter Rachel, quand elle l'appelle par un de ces surnoms ça ne sonne plus comme avant, malgré le fait qu'ils soient insultants. Désormais ils sonnent plus comme…. Quelque chose d'affectueux, un peu comme si elle cachait son affection pour elle, un peu comme moi en fait, enfin non pas comme moi, certainement pas comme moi. Pas que je sois inquiète, enfin, si je suis vraiment honnête avec moi-même, je pourrais l'être, seulement, je sais que San aime Britt plus que tout, donc de ce côté la, je suis tranquille. Je le sais, cela sonne comme si j'étais… Jalouse, oui aujourd'hui je crois bien que je suis jalouse de toute personne proche de Rachel, ces amis, ça famille, tout le monde. Parce qu'ils ont la chance de pouvoir la connaître vraiment, celle qu'elle es dans la vie de tous les jours. Aujourd'hui, c'est décidé, je veux être son amie, je n'en peux plus de rester loin d'elle, la regarder de loin, sans jamais pouvoir lui parler. A cette idée, celle d'enfin pouvoir lui parler, une immense joie s'empare de mon corps, ce n'est peut-être pas grand-chose dis comme ça, mais je le sens, c'est le début d'une nouvelle vie.

Et j'ai envie de le chanter, devant tout le monde, comme pour exposer a la face du monde mon bonheur, ma joie de pouvoir enfin être moi-même, ou du moins commencer, et casser ce mur de brique entre nous. Je sais malheureusement que je n'aurais jamais le courage de le faire aussi publiquement que je le voudrais, alors pour commencer, le glee club me semble la solution idéale.

Ca y est, nous y sommes, le glee club, je vois Puck me sourire, un sourire d'encouragement, il sait ce que je vais faire, finn lui me regarde avec compassion, tendresse, et sympathie, pourtant il ne sait pas, pas encore. J'ai pris ma décision, juste après le glee club, après avoir chanté ma chanson, je vais rompre avec lui, j'en ai assez de cette mascarade ridicule. C'est un garçon bien, et je ne veux pas le blesser inutilement, je veux donc être la plus douce et la plus gentille possible. Mais voici venu pour moi le moment de chanter, quand monsieur Schue rentre en nous saluant par son jovial « salut les jeunes » comme d'habitude, le voila qui s'avance vers le tableau pour nous révéler le thème de la semaine, suspens…

Oh. Juste, oh. Monsieur schue aurait-il lue dans mes pensées, pour proposer un tel thème ? « Révéler vous » Tous le monde dans la salle semble perplexe, et les questions fusent :  
« Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par la mr schue ? » - Tina  
« Genre comme dans révélez nos secrets ? Pas moyen » - Puck  
« Vous voulez qu'on enlève nos habits ? Je ne comprends pas » - Brittany  
« Vous avez encore trop bu de café électrique c'est ça ? » - Santana

Et voila que Rachel, contre toute attente, ou plutôt, comme d'habitude, se lève pour prendre la parole et se met au centre, déclenchant des soupirs et protestations des autres qui me font sourire intérieurement, c'est vraiment une fille incomprise parfois.

" - Je pense que monsieur Schuester a voulu par la nous demander de révélez qui nous somme au fond de nous même, regarder nous, nous sommes tous extrêmement différents, physiquement, mentalement, nos statuts vont du bas de la pyramide - elle baisse la tête à ces mots- au plus haut – elle relève la tête et braque son regard vers moi - mais ça ne nous empêche pas de co-exister au sein d'un même groupe. Nous ne sommes pas tous amis mais je sais que ça arrivera très bientôt, nous avons tous en commun le même amour pour la musique, au fond, nous avons bien plus de points communs que ce que l'on pourrais penser et je sais que malgré le fait que vous me trouviez agaçante, ce que je comprend, si un jour j'ai vraiment besoin de votre aide, vous serez la, tout comme je serais toujours la pour vous, je ne mens pas, ma porte vous sera toujours ouverte, pour chacun et chacune d'entre vous  
\- Tu rêve éveillée la le Hobbit ! " Répondit Santana, mais ces yeux brillaient, et je pouvais voir que la tirade de Rachel l'avait émue, même si elle le cachait très bien pour les autres.  
\- Bref tout ça pour dire que je pense qu'il veut simplement que nous chantions une chanson qui nous représente dis je dans un sourire.  
Soudain, prenant mon courage a deux mains, je me levais, me plaçait aux côtés de Rachel, a une distance suffisante pour ne rien laisser paraître mais suffisamment près pour sentir son parfum, et voir son regard étonné et interrogatif se poser sur moi.  
" Je pense que c'est une très bonne idée ce thème, après tout, je sais que dans cette pièce, on peut exprimer qui l'on est vraiment sans craindre de représailles au dehors, nous aurons beau le nier de toutes nos forces, nous sommes tous liés par ce club. " Je fis une pause le temps de regarder tout le monde dans les yeux, Santana qui semblait approuver ce que je disais, même si elle ne le dirais jamais, Finn qui semblait vraiment surpris de ce que je venais de dire, bien que content, Tina, Artie, Mike, Sam, tous me regardait avec curiosité, comme attendant la suite, Brittany me regardait avec des yeux émerveillés, comme si je venais de lui annoncer que noël aurait finalement lieu demain. Kurt lui semblait sincèrement ému, et je savais pourquoi, avec tout ce qu'il subissait au dehors de cette classe, il devait être soulagé que moi, la reine du lycée, affirme haut et fort que ce club était vraiment comme une bulle intouchable quand nous étions tous ensemble ici. J'admirais sincèrement son courage, depuis que je le connais, je ne l'ai jamais vu réellement flancher, il reste fidèle a lui-même, il refuse de changer pour les autres, peut importe combien ces brutes voudraient qu'il se fonde dans la masse. Pour la première fois, je sentais, je voyais dans ces yeux toute l'horreur qu'il devait subir, la souffrance qui en découlait et combien il luttait chaque jour pour ne rien laisser paraitre. Je le voyais, appuyer sur Mercedes qui avait passé son bras autour de lui dans un geste protecteur, je me jurais de le protéger, pas seulement lui, mais tous ceux du glee club, tous, ils étaient des gens incroyables, et ne méritait pas cette réputation de looser qu'ils avaient. Puck, du regard, semblait m'encourager pour la suite, j'avais répété avec lui, jusqu'à l'épuisement, cette chanson était splendide, et je voulais l'interpréter a sa juste valeur, pour le changement que j'allais amorcer dans ma vie, mon renouveau.

Je posais à nouveau mon regard sur Rachel, en tout dernier, qui elle me regardait avec des larmes dans les yeux, elle ne s'en cachait pas, elle avait toujours été comme ça, forte, mais sensible, elle est le mélange parfait de ces deux traits de caractère que je pensais trop différents pour aller ensemble. Avec un regard et un sourire tendre je lui demandais gentiment :  
« Rachel tu peux aller t'assoir s'il te plait, j'ai préparer une chanson que je voulais vous chanter aujourd'hui pour amorcer un changement dans ma vie, changement que vous pourrez constater par vous-même dans les semaines a venir je pense, et il se trouve qu'il illustre parfaitement bien ce que Monsieur Schue voulait dire, même si bien sur comme les autres je préparerait une chanson cette semaine, qui représentera la vraie moi… » Je semblais ne plus pouvoir m'arrêter de parler, me voila transformer en Rachel, qui actuellement était assise a sa place, penché en avant, les mains sous son siège, l'air impatiente. Aller, il était temps de me lancer… Je jetais un coup d'œil aux musiciens pour leur signifier que j'étais prête, et la chanson commença, tout doucement, une seconde après, j'ouvrais la bouche, et commençais à chanter:

**Birds flying high**  
**You know how I feel**  
**Sun in the sky**  
**You know how I feel**  
**Breeze driftin' on by**  
**You know how I feel**  
**It's a new dawn**  
**It's a new day**  
**It's a new life**  
**For me**  
**And I'm feeling good**  
**I'm feeling good**

**Fish in the sea**  
**You know how I feel**  
**River running free**  
**You know how I feel**  
**Blossom on a tree**  
**You know how I feel**  
**It's a new dawn**  
**It's a new day**  
**It's a new life**  
**For me**  
**And I'm feeling good**

**Dragonfly out in the sun you know what I mean, don't you know**  
**Butterflies all havin' fun you know what I mean**  
**Sleep in peace when day is done**  
**That's what I mean**  
**And this old world is a new world**  
**And a bold world**  
**For me**

**For me**

**Stars when you shine**  
**You know how I feel**  
**Scent of the pine**  
**You know how I feel**  
**Oh freedom is mine**  
**And I know how I feel**  
**It's a new dawn**  
**It's a new day**  
**It's a new life**

**It's a new dawn**  
**It's a new day**  
**It's a new life**

**It's a new dawn**  
**It's a new day**  
**It's a new life**  
**It's a new life**  
**For me**

**And I'm feeling good**

**I'm feeling good**  
**I feel so good**  
**I feel so good**

Une fois ma chanson finis, je me sentais comme libérer d'un poids, ça y est je l'avais fait, je l'avais dit, ma vie allais changer, et je me sentais bien avec cette idée, voila ! Je constatais avec amusement les regards surpris de mes camarades, je pense qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas du tout à ça, que je reprenne cette chanson, la version Michael Bubblé en plus. J'aimais cette version très jazzy, aux accents sensuels, libérateurs et énergique, plus que celle de Nina Simone, bien qu'elle soit elle aussi sublime ! Je voulais juste assumer celle que j'allais devenir la vraie Quinn ! Et je savais que cette prestation allait me donner du courage pour ce que je m'apprêtais à faire après le glee club, rompre avec Finn… Monsieur Schue et tous les autres rompirent le cours de mes pensées quand ils se mirent à applaudir, me surprenant vraiment, je ne m'attendais certes pas a des applaudissements ! Il s'avança vers moi et me félicita, me demandant ce qui m'avais inspiré pareille chanson, je regardais Rachel discrètement, qui étais juste derrière lui, ce qui me permettais de ne pas éveiller les soupçons, et répondit « Je voulais juste vous annoncer et vous préparer au changement que je vais accomplir dans ma vie, je veux vraiment être moi-même, surtout avec vous, et aujourd'hui est le commencement d'une nouvelle vie ».

* * *

Et voila c'est ici la fin du deuxième chapitre, le troixième devrait arriver plus rapidement, comme dit dans ma bio je n'ai pas de rythme d'écriture donc je ne peut rien promettre, sachez juste que tout comme vous je n'ai aucune idée de comment va avancer l'histoire. Ca peut sembler étrange comme ça, mais j'écris sans aucune trame, juste comme ça, a l'inspiration, et je ne sais qu'a la fin du chapitre comment il ce finis, comme vous tous :) Encore une fois je suis impatiente de lire vos avis alors n'hésitez pas a commenter comme je l'ai dis et prouver je répond systématiquement, parfois longuement aussi hem hem excusez moi pour ça...

**Chanson utilisé dans ce chapitre :** _feeling good de michael bubblé_

A bientôt!

_Withoutmywings_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapitre 3 : Tu peut compter sur moi_**

**Disclaimer :** Glee ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais qu'utiliser son univers et ces personnages pour y mettre en scène mes histoires.  
**Pairing :** Quinn/Rachel  
**Note :** Vous remarquerez que je me suis un peu améliorer légèrement au niveau des délais! Et la je vous gâte, je me suis éclatée pendant quasiment cinq heures non stop assise devant mon ordinateur pour vous écrire ce chapitre de... 13pages! Avec ma chatte qui me réclamais sans cesse des câlins et des bisous pendant que j'écrivais c'était marran je dois dire! Sachant que le précédent en comptait 8donc j'ai bien plus écrit, en même temps il y avait de quoi, je ne vous en dis pas plus vous verrez de quoi il s'agit dans ce chapitre, quoique si vous suivez bien ce que j'écris vous vous doutez de ce dont je parle :) A tous ceux qui désormais me follow je vous remercie vraiment ça me signifie que vous aimez cette histoire, n'hésitez pas a me laisser une review, je répond systématiquement et ça fait toujours énormément plaisir!  
Un merci spécial et particulier a Maru-chan qui me suit depuis le début et n'a jamais manquer de me laisser une petite review, vraiment ça me touche énormément! merci ma belle!

* * *

Six jours était passée depuis mon annonce au Glee club, qui contrairement a mes appréhensions, l'avait vraiment bien pris, et m'avais encouragé dans cette nouvelle voie. Tous, m'avait promis de me soutenir et m'on bien dit et répéter de ne pas hésiter à demander leur aide si j'en ressentais le besoin. Tout ça m'a vraiment touché, après tout ce qu'ils avaient subis a cause de gens populaires, et les moqueries que je lançais autant que les autres dans les couloirs, je ne pensais pas qu'ils pourraient me pardonner aussi facilement.

Apparemment j'avais inspiré certains, puisque Kurt avait trois jours après officiellement fait son coming out auprès du Glee club, dès le lundi. Pas que nous ne nous en doutions pas, mais il ne l'avait jamais dit ou confirmer, il se contentait d'être la, constamment a se retenir d'être lui-même. Depuis, il parlait avec enthousiasme de vêtements, de costumes et de tout ce qui se rapportait a la mode avec tous ceux que ça intéressait, y compris moi. Cela l'avait beaucoup surpris, mais j'avais été l'une des premières à applaudir et a le serrer dans mes bras au moment de son coming-out.

Je ne pense pas qu'il ai réellement compris pourquoi, bien sur il y a le fait que j'étais sincèrement heureuse pour lui, mais aussi le fait que j'admirais encore plus son courage, et que en quelque sorte, il m'ouvrais la voie pour plus tard. Car oui, je comptais bien en parler au Glee club quand le moment serait venu, ils étaient réellement devenus ma famille à mes yeux, et je ne voulais rien leur cacher de ma vie. Kurt, à fait son coming out après avoir chanté la chanson qui le révélais, une reprise de Beyoncé, ou il avait été accompagné a la danse par Brittany et Tina. J'ai crue que Santana et Artie allait s'évanouir sur place quand ils les ont vus dans leur justaucorps noir et haut talons.

Single ladies était vraiment une chanson très entrainante, et nous nous étions tous mis à danser autour de Kurt, même les garçons, ce que j'ai vraiment trouvé extrêmement touchant et généreux. On voyait encore plus grâce a Kurt et son interprétation que tout le monde au Glee club ce sentait en sécurité, pour oser se lâcher comme ça. C'est ainsi que nous avons découvert que Mike avait un réel talent pour la danse, quand il c'est mis a parfaitement suivre Kurt et les filles, et même a improviser des pas de danse spectaculaire, entrainant Brittany avec lui.

Mike et Brittany c'était révélé ce jour la, nous montrant qu'ils étaient d'extraordinaires danseurs, et monsieur Schue les a aussitôt désigner comme danseurs principal du Glee club. Cette décision fut acclamée par tout le monde, et Brittany, toute rougissante, est allée ce caché, les yeux brillants dans les bras de Santana, qui avait l'air plus que fière d'elle. Le lendemain, ce fût le tour de Finn, qui chanta sa chanson avec Puck, comme signe de leur amitié plus forte que jamais, une vieille chanson qui leur avait a merveille, Thank you for being a friend.

Ils furent comme Kurt avant eux acclamés quand ils se tombèrent dans les bras, dans une étreinte tout sauf virile, les larmes aux yeux, mais personne n'avait le cœur de se moquer d'eux, car leur amitié était réellement touchante. Ils étaient en fait extraordinairement plus proche l'un de l'autre depuis que j'avais parlé à Finn, juste après Puck, qui voulait lui avouer qu'il avait failli coucher avec moi, ou plutôt qu'il l'aurait fait si je ne l'avais pas repoussé. Finn a d'abord été très en colère, refusant de lui adresser la parole, mais je suis tout de suite après allé lui parler pour tout lui raconter. Cette discussion, je la redoutais plus que tout, bien que je savais Finn très compréhensif, je savais qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment l'homosexualité, il avait beaucoup de mal avec Kurt, vu qu'il lui avait fait des avances au tout début du Glee club. Je ne savais vraiment pas si sa réticence a être proche de lui était du a de l'homophobie ou si Kurt l'avait juste mis mal a l'aise, mais en cet instant je priais vraiment pour la deuxième solution.

Juste après le Glee Club, je m'étais dirigé vers lui, et avait été lui parler, en fait Puck m'avais devancé, comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, et il était donc très en colère. Il était assis sur les gradins devant le stade de foot, cet endroit semblait apparemment le lieu idéal pour réfléchir et s'isoler au vu du nombre de personnes du Glee club qui s'y retrouvait sans arrêt. Je m'étais approché de lui doucement, par crainte de sa réaction, mais il c'était retourné vers moi, plus perdu qu'autre chose.

« Quinn, Puck vient de m'avouer que vous avez faillis coucher ensemble il y a quelques temps, tu pourrais peut-être m'expliquer ? dit-il

Il n'avait pas l'air en colère, juste... intrigué!

Oui, je voulais justement te parler Finn, déjà sache que je suis vraiment, vraiment sincèrement désolée ce que j'ai voulue te faire était ignoble ».

A ma grande surprise je le vis sourire doucement, compatissant, et me prendre les mains, me poussant à m'assoir à côté de lui je comprenais de moins en moins.

« Quinn je ne suis pas bête tu sais, je sais bien que nous ne sommes ensemble que pour notre statut, bien que je me fiche désormais de la popularité. C'est à cause d'elle que nous nous sommes mis ensemble en premier lieu, je sais maintenant que c'était une erreur, même si je n'osais pas t'en parler. J'espérais simplement que tu me l'aurais dit si tu craquais pour mon meilleur ami au lieu de me tromper dans mon dos.

\- Finn, je… Ce n'est pas du tout ça tu fais totalement fausse route, je ne craque pas du tout pour Puck, je ne nie pas ce qui aurais pu ce passer, mais je sais que je l'aurais regretté toute ma vie a cause des raisons pour lesquelles je voulais le faire… »

A la fin ma voix était presque un murmure, on y était, j'allais devoir tout lui dire, j'espérais simplement qu'il n'allait pas trop mal réagir.

« Quinn, dis moi ce qu'il ce passe, j'ai bien compris que tu voulais comme moi que l'on se sépare, du moins je l'espère parce que cette relation est inutile. Mais j'ai aussi l'impression que peut-être il y a une autre raison derrière ça, qui expliquerais aussi pourquoi toi la présidente du club d'abstinence tu veuille coucher avec le bad boy du lycée. Pas que je te juge, loin de la, c'est Puck, mon meilleur amis, je sais comment il est et que toute les filles tombent a ces pieds. » Dit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Je me mis à rire, au moins il avait réussis à me détendre un peu, je me sentais mieux désormais que je savais qu'il souhaitait la même chose que moi. De plus il semblait dans le même esprit que moi par rapport a la popularité, il en avait plus que marre.

« Je suppose que cette discussion signifie la fin de notre relation, je pense que tu a raison c'est tant mieux, nous n'avions rien à faire ensemble. J'ai l'impression que toi aussi tu en a marre de la popularité, et je pense que tout comme moi, tu n'éprouvais aucun autre sentiment pour moi que l'amitié. J'espère vraiment qu'a partir d'aujourd'hui nous pourrons être amis !

\- C'est tout ce que je souhaite aussi Quinn, je ne souhaite que ton bonheur et j'espère vraiment que tu le trouveras, que ce soit avec Puck ou quelqu'un d'autre. Mais tu évite le sujet, nous sommes amis désormais, tu peux me parler de ce qui te chagrine tu sais.

\- Oui je sais, allé il faut bien se lancer a un moment donné… je prenais une grande inspiration, et me lançais

" - Bon Finn, ces derniers temps j'ai découvert que j'avais une attirance pour quelqu'un de disons différent des personnes que je côtois d'habitude, si on ne compte pas le Glee club bien sur. Cela m'a vraiment beaucoup perturbé, j'ai essayé de me le cacher, de le renier mais c'était plus fort que moi je ne pensais plus qu'a… cette personne. J'ai essayé d'oublier dans les bras de Puck, mais j'ai compris quand nous avons faillis aller plus loin que ce n'étais pas la solution. Ou plutôt j'ai fondue en larmes, je l'ai repoussé et j'ai voulue partir, mais il m'a retenu m'a demandé de rester et m'a poussé à tout lui raconter. Il a été extrêmement compréhensif, bien plus que ce que je croyais en fait, c'est vraiment un garçon extraordinaire, ne reste pas fâcher avec lui pour si peu s'il te plait, il a vraiment changé depuis qu'il est rentré dans le Glee club.

\- Un peu comme nous tous en fait j'ai l'impression, décidemment ce club nous change tous, je ne suis pas fâché contre lui, je sais qu'il avait un crush pour toi depuis très longtemps, je ne suis pas étonné qu'il ai faillis y céder. Mais je suis vraiment content de voir comment il a réagis avec toi, j'espère que je pourrais te soutenir autant qu'il le fait. J'ai vue que tu t'appuyais sur lui en quelque sorte avant de chanter ta chanson au Glee club, et vous semblez réellement devenus amis. Je veux la même chose pour toi et moi, je te promets de ne pas te juger, tu peux tout me dire, qui que soit la personne par qui tu es attirer, je te soutiendrais, alors, qui est-il ?

Il me regardait avec son sourire si doux et sincère, patient, me donnant tout le temps dont j'avais besoin pour lui dire, mais il avait dit il. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il était homophobe ? Ou peut-être simplement que je paranoïde trop et que c'est logique qu'il pense que c'est un homme au vu de mon éducation religieuse, et bien il y a aussi le fait que je suis sortis avec lui et que j'ai faillis coucher avec Puck. Allez focus Quinn, tu DOIS lui dire, tu lui dois bien ça, tu peux le faire, commence déjà par le démentir.

\- En fait, l'une des raisons, outre la personne en elle-même qui fait que je m'inquiète de ta réaction, c'est son sexe… Ce n'est pas il, c'est elle…

J'attendis, le temps que le choc passe, qu'il réagisse, peut importe la réaction, je voulais juste savoir le plus vite possible ce qu'il en pensait, allait-il m'accepter pour ce que j'étais ? Je le vis ouvrir de grands yeux, visiblement surpris, un peu choqué certainement, mais il n'eut aucune réaction de recul, ni de dégoût visible, ce qui me soulagea, et me fit pousser un profond soupir. J'avais les larmes aux yeux d'angoisse, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, mon système lacrymal étant directement branché a mes émotions, quand je me laissais aller réellement avec quelqu'un j'étais complètement esclave de mes émotions. Quand il se tourna vers moi et vit les larmes dans mes yeux, son visage changea d'un seul coup, j'y voyais l'acceptation, la tendresse et la compassion, et sans attendre il me souleva, me posa sur ces genoux et me pris dans ces immenses bras réconfortants. Jamais quand nous étions ensemble nous n'avions eu cette intimité physique, ce câlin, et ça façon de me le faire, voulait dire bien plus pour moi que tous les mots qu'il aurait pu dire. Je posais ma tête contre son torse, au niveau de son cœur, soulagé, j'étais rassurée par le rythme lent de son cœur qui battait tout près de mon oreille tandis que j'étais bercée par les légers mouvements de balancier qu'il faisait. J'avais l'impression qu'il me traitait comme il aurait traité sa petite sœur, ou une petite enfant, et a cet instant, c'était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin, de calme et de sérénité. Quand je me sentis mieux, je poussais très, très légèrement sur son torse, il comprit immédiatement et m'éloigna un peu de lui pour qu'il puisse regarder dans mes yeux. Il me posa a côté de lui mais garda mes jambes sur lui alors qu'il était tourné a demi vers moi, souriant, comme si je ne venais pas de lui dire que j'étais attirée par une fille. Je souriais aussi, je me sentais bien, collé à lui sans aucune ambigüité, ces mains posé sur mes jambes, quasiment au niveau de mes chevilles. Mais je perdis légèrement mon sourire quand je me rappelais que je ne lui avais pas encore dit de qui il s'agissait.

« - Finn je… Commençais je a dire, timide, hésitante face a la façon d'aborder le sujet, après tout j'étais quasiment sure qu'il l'aimait, et j'avais peur qu'il le prenne mal, ou que ça nous mette en concurrence d'une façon très étrange.

\- Oui ? Je t'écoute, tu veux peut-être me dire qui est cette fille qui a réussie à te détourner de la gente masculine ? D'ailleurs, c'est juste elle ou toutes les filles, tu pense que tu aime les deux ?

\- Oula beaucoup de questions d'un coup, je ne pense pas avoir la réponse à toutes malheureusement. Pour l'instant je peux déjà te dire que oui, c'est juste elle, je ne vois qu'elle… Donc je ne sais pas du tout si j'aime encore les hommes, ni si je les ai jamais réellement aimé, je ne me pose pas trop cette question. Et pour la fille en question… Eh bien tu la connais en fait, c'est la deuxième raison pour laquelle je craignais ta réaction… Tu la connais même plutôt bien je crois. dis-je en détournant les yeux

\- Je la connais ? Merveilleux au moins je verrais qui c'est, j'espère que c'est une personne bien et digne de toi ! Elle aussi est attirée par toi ?

\- Je n'en sais strictement rien en fait, je lui ai peu parlé jusqu'à maintenant, et avant je n'étais pas vraiment tendre avec elle, je lui en fais voir des vertes et des pas mûres…. C'est aussi pour elle que je désire changer, je veux être une personne bien pour elle, quelqu'un qui la méritera.

\- Je crois que… je pense savoir qui c'est mais je ne suis pas sure… Quinn, dis moi c'est Rachel n'est ce pas ? » dit-il sur de lui

Il avais un air tout a fait neutre en même temps qu'il posais cette question, impossible de savoir ce qu'il pensais, pourquoi les hommes réussissent toujours si bien a dissimuler leurs émotions !

« Ou… Oui c'est elle… C'est Rachel… » murmurais je

Je baissais la tête, craintive de sa réaction, j'avais tellement peur de sa réaction, j'imaginais le pire, il se mettait à pleurer, il m'insultait, il me disait qu'il ne voulait plus jamais me regarder, il se moquait de moi… Mais une chose est sure, je me m'étais certainement pas attendue a CETTE réaction ! Il sursauta et cria :

« Mais, mais, Quinn, c'est génial ! »

Surprise je relevais la tête vers lui, pour le voir avec un immense sourire, les yeux brillants, et je mis quelques secondes à comprendre. Hein, quoi, comment ça génial, il a compris de qui je parlais ? Il délire ou quoi en quoi cela peut-il être génial que ce soit elle ?

« - Euhhhhh Finn tu pourrais me dire en quoi c'est génial ? Et j'étais persuadée que tu craquais sur elle ? »

Il se mit à pouffer de rire, cachant sa bouche dans sa main. . .Rire. Ok j'étais définitivement dans un monde parallèle, parce que si vous voyez Finn Hudson, ce géant de 2m01, vous ne l'imaginez pas du tout en train de pouffez de rire comme une collégienne.

« Quinn, Quinn… Oui j'ai un moment eu disons une attirance pour Rachel, que juste au commencement du Glee club, mais je lui en ai parlé très rapidement, et elle m'a gentiment éconduit en me disant déjà que nous ne pouvions pas sortir ensemble parce qu'elle voulait aller a Broadway et qu'elle savait que je n'étais pas le genre de garçon à vouloir ce rendre a New York, et la dessus elle a entièrement raison, mais elle m'a aussi dit qu'elle avait des sentiments pour quelqu'un. Que même si cette personne ne savait pas qu'elle existait, tout du moins pas vraiment, elle ne voulait pas trahir ce qu'elle ressentait au fond d'elle en sortant avec quelqu'un.

\- Mais pourtant vous trainez tous le temps ensemble, et la façon dont tu la regarde, avec ces étoiles dans les yeux, je pensais que c'était parce que tu avais des sentiments pour elle.

\- Oh oui je vois tout à fait de quoi tu parle Kurt aussi m'en avais parlé quand il me… courrait légèrement après dirons nous, je pense qu'il était jaloux. C'est simplement du au fait que je l'admire, elle a une telle passion, une telle motivation, elle vit a fond, ne se préoccupe pas de ce que les autres pensent d'elle, du moins elle ne le montre jamais, a part a moi peut-être. Maintenant c'est une vraie amie pour moi, même si elle refuse toujours de me parler de son béguin, je ne sais pas si c'est une fille ou un garçon, je ne sais pas du tout qu'elles sont ces attirances sexuelles. Mais tu sais, elle a deux papas, Hiram et Leroy, qui sont adorables d'ailleurs tu les aimerais beaucoup. Ce qui veut dire que je pense qu'elle est assez ouverte d'esprit, elle se rapproche de plus en plus de Kurt, elle le soutient totalement, elle m'a dis qu'elle prévoyait de le présenter a ces papas ce week-end. Elle ce dit que ça pourrait l'aider à s'assumer, et aussi qu'il pourrait avoir plus de renseignement sur tu sais l'homosexualité, enfin je pense que je ne t'apprends rien sur ces préférences ? » Finit-il dans un clin d'oeuil

Je souris, non effectivement il ne m'apprenait rien, cela se voyait, a son comportement, ça façon de s'habiller, de parler. J'étais tous sauf une adepte des clichés, mais Kurt avait cette façon d'être qui criait « JE SUIS GAY » et puis son béguin, non dissimulée pour Finn ne laissait pas vraiment place au doute.

\- Alors… On est ok ? Dis-je timidement

Il sourit, lui aussi, me serra un instant contre lui, m'embrassa le front, visiblement une habitude chez lui et Puck, et me dit :

« - Bien sur, il n'y a aucune raison que je n'accepte pas ce que tu viens de me dire, Rachel est mon amie, tu l'es aussi, je vous aime toutes les deux et si vous souhaitez être ensemble cela me convient parfaitement.

\- Finn, rien n'est encore fait, je ne sais même pas son sentiment a ce sujet, ce qu'elle pense de moi, et puis je te rappelle qu'elle aime déjà quelqu'un, enfin tout du moins elle a des sentiments pour cette personne… Je ne suis pas le genre à être aveugle et ne rien voir mais je ne vois pas vraiment comment cette personne pourrait être moi, regarde, tout ce que j'ai fait c'est la rabaisser, l'insulter, je n'ai pas vraiment été facile a aimer… finis-je tristement

\- Rachel n'est pas comme ça, elle voit toujours le meilleur dans tous les gens qu'elle côtoie, même quand ces personnes font tout pour ne pas être aimé comme toi ou Santana. Je sais qu'elle était vraiment ravie de ton intervention au Glee club et qu'elle a adoré ta chanson, ça se voyait. finit-il, avec son éternel sourire

\- Ouah tu semble vraiment beaucoup la connaître… fis-je, réellement impressionnée

\- On peut dire ça, à force de passer autant de temps ensemble tu sais, tu sais je lui ai parlé de nous, nous n'en avions jamais parlé avant, je ne dirais pas qu'elle évitait le sujet, simplement que nous ne l'abordions pas, c'était un peu gênant que je l'ai disons aborder alors que j'étais en couple avec toi. Mais récemment, a peu près au moment ou tu as commencé a changé, même si c'était imperceptible, je dirais d'ailleurs que c'était juste après Puck je pense si j'ai bien suivis l'histoire, elle m'a dit qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi nous étions ensemble alors que visiblement nous ne aimions pas, et elle m'a dit que la popularité, comme nous l'avais dit monsieur Schue, ne nous aiderait certainement pas après le lycée, et que nous devions commencer dès maintenant a construire notre avenir et notre vie.

\- Et elle a raison, comme toujours…

J'étais soufflée, Rachel était vraiment extraordinaire, encore plus que je ne l'aurais crue, elle était époustouflante. Elle savait si bien discerner les gens, les comprendre, sans même les connaître tant que ça. J'avais a cet instant encore plus qu'avant, encore plus envie de la connaître et de me rapprocher d'elle, après cette discussion avec Finn, ou j'en avais décidément énormément appris sur elle. J'étais soulagée, enfin, j'avais réussie a parler a Finn, ce qui étais a mes yeux une des étapes les plus importantes, malgré ce qu'on aurait pu croire, il comptait énormément pour moi, et j'avais vraiment crains de le perdre avec toutes ces révélations. Je me blottis un peu contre lui et sa chaleur, j'étais bien, je me sentais bien, je n'avais pas envie de bouger et je voulais juste profiter un peu plus de cet instant ou je n'avais rien ni personne à craindre. Finn savait désormais tout, et je n'aurais plus à me cacher ni avec lui ni avec Puck. Je le regardais, et souriais, il me rendit mon sourire, puis son regard s'illumina, il me fit signe de me lever, et me dit :

« Hey, Quinn nous DEVONS chanter une chanson, la maintenant tout de suite !

\- Hum pas que je sois contre j'adore chanter mais pourquoi au juste cette soudaine fougue ? souris-je

\- Voyons Quinn nous sommes au Glee club, n'importe quel prétexte est bon pour chanter ! »

Je ris un grand coup, sacré Finn, je comprenais complètement pourquoi Rachel et lui s'entendait si bien, ils ne rataient aucune occasion de chanter ces deux la ! Mais je les comprenais, même si je n'avais ni leur fougue ni leur maitrise vocale, j'adorais moi aussi chanter.

« - D'accord allez pourquoi pas après tout, c'est une super idée, et puis le terrain est vide, ça nous fera une super résonnance comme ça a l'air libre ! Tu a déjà une idée de la chanson que tu veux que l'on chante ?

\- En fait oui, tu te rappelle de cette chanson en français que tu adore ?

\- Mmmm Finn je te rappelle que grâce a mon père qui bosse en international je parle quasiment couramment l'anglais, l'espagnol, l'italien et le français donc par conséquent j'en écoute beaucoup…

\- Oui je sais mademoiselle le génie aux talents cachés, c'est comme ton talent de pianiste, tu compte nous le dévoiler un jour ?

\- Peut-être si vous êtes sage, sur une bonne chanson, non mais je ne veut que la première fois que je jouerais du piano au Glee club, ça sera pour une chanson que je chanterais a Rachel…

\- Quel romantisme ! Je ne connaissais pas cette partie la de toi

\- Moi non plus. Souris-je

\- Alors cette chanson ? demandais-je

\- Heureusement qu'on l'avais appris par cœur et que tu me l'avais souvent fait chanter parce que tu aimais le son de ma voix sur cette chanson, au moins je sais l'articuler ! C'est « tu peux compter sur moi » tu te rappelle

\- Ohhhhh ouiiii Finn tu as eu une idée merveilleuse ! J'adore cette chanson ! M'exclamais-je

\- Oui je le sais au nombre de fois que tu me l'a fait chanter. Me taquina-t-il

Je le tapais sur le bras pour la forme, et puis nous nous mimes a chanter, cette chanson que j'adorais plus que tout, je connaissais ce chanteur, M, ou Mathieu Chedid depuis des années quand j'ai découvert ce single fait avec son père louis Chedid, et je l'adorais pour le magnifique message qu'elle avais, cela convenait aussi bien pour un père et son fils, une mère et sa fille que des frères et/ou sœurs, des amis ou même des amoureux. J'étais heureuse qu'aujourd'hui nous puissions la chanter ensemble en tant qu'amis pour la première fois, nous ne l'avions jamais chanté en même temps :

Finn :

Si jamais tu cherches un refuge  
Une place où personne ne te juge  
Tu trouveras toujours chez moi  
Un endroit qui ressemble à ça

Si un jour tu sens le besoin  
De parler à quelqu'un  
De mettre des mots sur tes peurs  
Si tu en as gros sur le coeur

Finn et Quinn :

Tu peux compter sur moi (x4)

Quinn :

Je n'ai pas de bagage magique  
Docteur miracle tout le cirque  
Mais si tu pars à la dérive  
Je serai là quoi qu'il arrive

Ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air  
Ni de promesses à la légère  
Mais ma déclaration d'ami  
Peut-être un peu d'amour aussi

Finn :

Quelle que soit la raison  
Ni pourquoi ni comment  
Ni pour combien de temps

Finn et Quinn :  
Tu peux compter sur moi (x9)

Quinn :

Si jamais tu cherches un refuge  
Une place où personne ne te juge  
Tu trouveras toujours chez moi  
Un endroit qui ressemble à ça

Finn :

Si un jour tu sens le besoin  
De parler à quelqu'un  
De mettre des mots sur tes peurs  
Si tu en as gros sur le coeur

Finn et Quinn :

Ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air  
Ni de promesses à la légère  
Mais ma déclaration d'ami  
Peut-être un peu d'amour aussi

Nous murmurions les dernières paroles, nous savions que nous nous aimions, pas de façon traditionnelle, mais il comptait énormément pour moi tout comme je comptais pour lui, nous étions quelque chose entre l'amitié et l'amour. Nous savions tous deux que plus jamais rien ne ce passerait entre nous, cela ne fonctionnait pas et nous n'étions pas fait l'un pour l'autre, dès les départ c'était une erreur de nous mettre ensemble. En tant qu'amis, nous savions que tout ce passerait bien, et je sais qu'il serait un soutien sans faille dans mon objectif : devenir la vraie Quinn !

* * *

Voilà sonne ici la fin de ce chapitre qui m'aura en tout pris facilement six heures quand on compte en plus la mise en page faite sur fanfiction, alors j'espère vraiment vraiment ne pas vous décevoir! La je vais me coucher je crois que mon dos a officiellement donné sa démission et mon lit m'appelle a grands cris! J'ai vraiment vraiment hâte d'avoir vos avis je l'avoue un peu plus a chaque chapitre, celui la surtout parce que je me suis donné a fond et qu'il y a beaucoup de dialogues, chose avec laquelle j'ai autrefois eu énormément de mal j'espère m'être améliorée! ^^" Dans le prochain chapitre nous verrons qui a chanter le mercredi et le jeudi puisque bien sur Quinn à chanter le dernier jour! (oui j'aime mettre du suspens!). Je le dis ne vous attendez certainement pas a des rebondissement dramatiques ou d'autres choses extrèmes je suis pour les happy-end et j'aime écrire dans le monde des bisounours! Bien sur je vous rassure je veut qu'elle colle quand même a la réalité donc elle n'est pas écrite de façon a être trop sirupeuse et dégoulinante de sucre!

**Chanson utilisé dans ce chapitre :** tu peut compter sur moi de Mathieu et Louis chedid

J'arrête ici mon bavardage et je vous dis a bientôt au prochain chapitre! ^_^ 

_Withoutmywings_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapitre 4 : Daughters_**

**Disclaimer :** Glee ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais qu'utiliser son univers et ces personnages pour y mettre en scène mes histoires.  
**Pairing :** Quinn/Rachel

**Note : **Hem hem ce chapitre a mis bien plus de temps a venir que ce que j'avais pensé et décidé, mais j'ai mis vraiment beaucoup de temps à l'écrire, c'était l'un des plus difficiles et prenants de mon point de vu d'auteur, j'espère que vous aimerez! :) Celui ci fait donc 16pages, de pire en pire je crois! Je ne peut m'empêcher de les rallonger un peu a chaque fois, j'espère que mon histoire vous plait toujours autant! Un gigantesque merci a Malau-chu (et non Maru-chan n'est ce pas!) qui me suit depuis le début et m'encourage de ces reviews et message privé. J'adore converser avec tous ceux qui me laissent des review, alors surtout n'hésitez pas a en laisser je répond TOU-JOURS. Merci aussi a toutes celles et peut-être ceux qui m'on mis en favoris, le nombre augmente petit a petit et ça me fais toujours aussi plaisir! Voila je vous laisse avec le chapitre j'espère que vous aimerez!

* * *

Nous étions déjà mercredi, et aujourd'hui, plusieurs personnes avait décidé de ce lancer en même temps, par couple pour la pluparts, ce qui ne laissait que Santana, Brittany, Rachel et moi pour les deux derniers jours. Par conséquent nous avions proposé toutes les quatre que Santana et Brittany passent ensemble, comme elles étaient inséparable, et Rachel et moi passerions chacune notre tour le lendemain. Comme Finn, Puck et Kurt était déjà passé cela nous laissait Santana, Brittany, Rachel, moi, Artie, Tina, Mike, Sugar (bien qu'elle le promis, elle n'allait faire que les cœurs) Mercedes et Sam. Ces deux derniers nous avait dit qu'ils allaient faire un duo aujourd'hui, tout comme Artie et Tina, Mike ayant décidé de ne faire que de la danse avec Brittany pour accompagner les chanteurs.

Ma rupture avec Finn était officielle, ce qui comme j'aurais du m'en douter n'a surpris personne, cela n'a servis au contraire qu'a prouver que j'avais vraiment changé. Tout le monde nous avait soutenu dans notre décision commune, et nous encourageait dans notre nouvelle amitié. Mercedes et Sam était en couple depuis peu, tout comme Artie et Tina, ils étaient tous très heureux ensemble, et avait donc décidé de le montrer au Glee club en chantant une chanson en duo. Mercedes et Sam avait choisis une chanson de Mickael Jackson, human nature, une superbe chanson qui allait parfaitement a leur timbre de voix et a leur amour naissant.

Artie et Tina eux, ont chanté all about us, une magnifique chanson d'amour qui leur allait parfaitement, ils dansaient l'un avec l'autre, doucement. Tina la plupart du temps sur les genoux d'Artie, et ils étaient tellement émouvant, tellement tendres l'un envers l'autre qu'ils réussirent à mettre la larme a l'œil a chaque personne du Glee club. C'était un couple improbable, beaucoup de personnes pariait plus sur le couple Tina/Mike, mais ils ont déjoué toutes nos prédictions en se révélant être presque comme frère et sœurs, Mike allant jusqu'à encourager Artie à se lancer.

Santana et Brittany elles avaient après une très longue discussion en ma compagnie décidé d'enfin se révéler comme un vrai couple auprès des autres, elles voulaient assumer leur amour, que ce soit au Glee club ou en dehors. Elles avaient toutes les deux déjà parler a leurs familles, qui avaient toutes deux bien réagis, mis a part la grand-mère de Santana qui était un peu vieux jeu, mais j'avais bon espoir qu'elle craque complètement en voyant Brittany, si douce et gentille. Je n'ai jamais connue une seule personne qui puisse résister à son charme, elle est si… Enfantine ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu être méchante avec personne, je pense qu'elle en est tout simplement incapable.

Cette discussion, je la voyais venir depuis très longtemps, je l'attendais en fait. C'est pourquoi quand Santana est venu me voir à la fin du Glee club, le mardi soir, pour me dire qu'elle et Brittany souhaitait me parler, j'ai tout de suite sue. J'ai été immédiatement soulagée, enfin elles allaient m'avouer leur relation, je pense qu'elles savaient que je savais, c'était tacite, elles n'avaient pas besoin de le dire, et bien qu'elles ne s'embrassent jamais devant moi, leur relation était évidente a mes yeux. Nous sommes allés chez elle, ou ces parents nous ont souris, nous prenant toutes l'une après l'autre dans leurs bras, et regardant Brittany comme la huitième merveille du monde.

Je pense qu'ils étaient soulagés que Santana soit avec une personne comme Brittany, une personne capable de la calmer, de la rendre plus elle-même. Nous sommes montés dans sa chambre après avoir récupéré des gâteaux, du jus d'orange et du thé donné par la mère de Santana, nous avons tous posés sur le bureau pour ce servir après, et la discussion a enfin commencer. Santana avait l'air ultra mal à l'aise, alors que Brittany, rayonnante, patientait, moi je me contentais de les regarder en souriant.

« Bon euh Quinn Si je, enfin on t'a demandé de venir, c'est pour te parler de quelque chose, enfin te l'annoncer, avant d'en parler demain au Glee Club…

\- Oui ? Les filles vous savez que vous pouvez tout me dire !

\- Oui nous le savons mais c'est… Disons que j'ai peur que tu réagisses mal vu ton éducation et ta religion tout ça…

\- Santana, ne t'inquiète pas, je sais, et je vous accepte comme ça.

\- Comment ça tu sais ? Qu'est ce que tu es censée savoir ?

\- Eh bien, que vous êtes ensemble bien sur !

A ce moment la, je vis que Brittany s'empêchait très, très fort d'exploser de rire, je me demandais pourquoi, quand Santana se retourna vers elle, l'air complètement choquée, puis fit la moue quand elle vit qu'elle était morte de rire.

-Brittttttt pourquoi tu rigole enfin ce n'est pas drôle !

-Mais Santy je t'avais bien dit qu'elle le savait déjà !

\- Ah c'est donc pour ça que tu rigole Britt-Britt ? demandais-je

\- Oui, je le savais bien moi que tu le savais, depuis le début même, et j'ai aussi vue que ton regard sur nous n'avais jamais changé alors je n'avais aucune raison de m'inquiéter, seulement Santana ici présente ne me croyait pas ! Dit-elle les points sur les hanches, faussement fâchée

\- Bah oui mais… Je pensais qu'on était discrète et tout… Dis Santana avec une petite moue toujours présente sur son visage.

\- San, je ne suis pas aveugle, je te le concède vous étiez discrète, mais on se connaît toutes les trois depuis qu'on a 6ans, alors évidemment que je l'avais vu ! Mais ça m'étonne que tu ne sois pas paniquée à l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre que moi l'es vu.

\- Eh bien… J'ai décidée, après que Brittany m'en ai convaincue, de rendre notre relation publique, au Glee club pour l'instant, et ensuite dans le lycée tout entier.

Dire que j'étais surprise était un euphémisme, on aurait même pu dire choquée, choquée, mais fière. Enfin, elle c'était décidée à assumer son amour pour Brittany, et savoir qu'elle allait le faire non seulement au Glee club mais aussi dans tous le lycée, me rendait vraiment heureuse. Elles allaient enfin pouvoir vivre leur histoire d'amour au grand jour, sans plus avoir besoin de ce cacher une seule fois de plus. J'étais vraiment intriguée cependant sur comment elle allait faire son annonce au Glee club. Ma réponse vient le lendemain, quand après avoir jeté successivement un regard a Brittany, puis a moi, elle ce leva, ce place au milieu de la pièce, et annonce d'une voix claire :

\- Bon écoutez moi tous bande de loo… les amis (ouah visiblement elle essayait vraiment de faire un effort) j'ai quelque chose de très important a vous annoncer, j'ai moi aussi décidé de faire mon come-back si l'on puis dire, comme Kurt avant moi, bravo porcelaine d'ailleurs !

\- Santy… La coupa Brittany

\- Oui bon pardon comme me le signale Brittany il serait temps que je commence a vous expliquer ce que je veut dire, je vais donc demander a la charmante Brittany de bien vouloir me rejoindre pour chanter avec moi, et ensuite, nous vous dirons tout, si vraiment il est besoin que nous précisions avec des mots.

Et soudain elles se mirent a chanté, cette chanson qu'elles avaient préparé avec moi, qui les conseillait pour leurs voix. Je les avais donc vu répété, mais l'émotion avec lesquelles elles chantaient maintenant… L'originale n'était rien à côté, et pourtant Landslide était déjà une chanson magnifique à la base. C'était incroyable, et je sentais les larmes monter dans mes yeux à les voir enfin ce déclarer leur amour devant moi, devant tout le club sans aucune restriction ni limites. Je regardais autour de moi, et je voyais tous les membres du Glee club tous saisis par la même émotion que la mienne. Leurs voix combinés avec une simple guitare du groupe, rendait cet instant magique, elles prouvaient avec des regards bien plus qu'elles ne disaient avec des mots.

Quand la chanson ce finit, tous nous étions en train d'essuyer les larmes d'émotion qui coulait de nos yeux, quand elles se retournèrent vers nous, et qu'elles virent nos larmes, elles surent. Elles surent que tous, nous les acceptions comme elles étaient peut importe leur « différence ». Et cette séance ce finit en un câlin général ou clamait des félicitations, des bravo, et des applaudissements des plus éloignés. Quand je pus enfin serrer Santana dans mes bras, elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule, et me glissa a l'oreille « alors Quinny c'est toi la prochaine je suppose donc ». Surprise, je me figeais un instant, me demandant si elle plaisantait, ou si elle avait tout compris. En la regardant dans les yeux, je vis qu'elle-même était entre la plaisanterie et le sérieux, elle avait donc des doutes… Mais savait-elle tout, mon attirance pour Rachel en particulier ? Je pense qu'il est temps que je parle a Santana et Brittany, après tout elles avaient été honnête avec moi, c'était mon tour de l'être, demain était mon tour de chant, et celui de Rachel.

Je savais exactement quelle chanson j'allais interpréter, pour pouvoir révéler a mon tour au Glee club ma vraie nature. Mais d'abord, je devais parler a ma famille, a mon père plus précisément, nous n'étions pas très proche, il avait toujours souhaité que je sois la fille parfaite. Je ne sais pas si ma mère accepterait la nouvelle plus que mon père, après tout nous étions plus proches, mais elle vivait au travers des apparences comme lui… Je pris ma décision rapidement, a partir d'aujourd'hui les choses allait aller très vite, je devais appeler ma sœur tout d'abord.

Je sais que Frannie accepterait tout ça sans problèmes, elle m'avait dis qu'elle avait fait quelques « expériences » a la fac, a comprendre relation avec des garçons, des filles, test de l'alcool, et un ou deux joints. Bien sur tout ça très raisonnablement, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle était majeure et sortie du cocon familial qu'elle comptait renier toutes les valeurs qu'on lui avait enseigné, simplement elle prenait son propre chemin. Quand je lui avais parlé brièvement par sms de mon désir de changer et de m'affranchir de nos parents, bien sur sans lui préciser exactement la raison, ou plutôt la personne à l'origine de ce changement, elle m'avait tout de suite encouragée. Je pense qu'au fond elle n'attendait que ça, que moi aussi je décide de prendre ma propre voie, sans pour autant renier toutes nos valeurs, nos parents sont certes extrêmes parfois, mais il n'empêche que les valeurs qu'ils nous ont inculpé ne sont pas toutes bonnes à jeter.

A peine le Glee club finis j'allais donc dans ma voiture, en faisant une accolade ou une bise a chaque personne du Glee club, plus longue dans le cas de Puck et Finn, ils savaient ce que j'allais entreprendre ce soir, et ils savaient a quel point j'avais peur. Ils m'avaient dis l'un comme l'autre que je serais la bienvenue chez eux en cas de besoin et que je ne devais pas hésiter à leur passer un coup de fil a n'importe quelle heure. Alors que j'avançais vers ma voiture, je vis Rachel au loin, se dirigeant elle vers celle de Finn avec lui, elle lui parlait de son cousin qui allait emménager sur Lima avec sa famille. Elle espérait le convaincre de rejoindre le Glee club car selon elle il avait une voix en or, et il était adorable.

Intriguer par leur conversation, je me permis de rester a une distance suffisante pour les écouter, me disant que je pourrais toujours prétendre avoir quelque chose a dire a Finn s'ils me surprenaient a les épier ainsi. Elle baissa la voix, rougie, ce qui m'intrigua beaucoup, et s'éleva tout doucement vers le visage de Finn, qui avait un air neutre. Elle n'allait quand même pas… Je croyais qu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble et qu'il ne l'attirait pas ! J'aurais voulue détourner les yeux de ce spectacle mais je ne pouvais pas, j'étais la a les fixer, attendant, de savoir ce que Rachel allait faire. A mon plus grand soulagement, elle se contenta de lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille, de lui faire une bise sur la joue avec des yeux suppliants, et un câlin. J'entendis simplement qu'il lui répondit que ce serait avec plaisir et qu'il était normal pour lui de faire ça pour elle, avant qu'elle ne parte vers sa propre voiture, et parte du parking de l'école, non sans me faire un grand signe en passant avec son superbe sourire. Ne tenant plus, je me ruait vers Finn, me demandant ce qu'elle lui avait dit et pourquoi elle avait eu besoin de lui murmurer a l'oreille.

" - Finn ! Je criais en arrivant vers lui

\- Oui Quinn ? Tu n'es pas au téléphone avec ta sœur ?

\- Pas encore, je t'ai vue parler avec Rachel et j'ai entendue une partie de votre conversation enfin… Voila ça m'intriguait donc je suis resté dans les parages…"

Il rigola, l'air absolument pas surpris par ce que je venais de dire, il me jeta un coup d'œil malicieux et me répondis.

" - Je sais je t'avais vue, je me demandais si tu allais venir me demander ce qu'elle m'a dit ou non

\- Eh bien c'est exactement pour ça que je suis venue, au début j'ai crue qu'elle allait t'embrasser j'ai eu peur…

\- M'embrasser, voyons tu sais que je la vois de la même façon que je te vois maintenant, comme une fille que j'aime et protège, quasiment comme une sœur en fait, si on met de côté l'attirance que j'ai eu pour chacune de vous deux.

\- Je sais bien c'est juste que j'ai toujours peur qu'elle parte vers quelqu'un d'autre comme elle ne sais rien de ce que je ressens et tout ça, nous ne nous parlons même pas, je n'ai pas encore eu le courage de l'aborder vraiment…

\- Tu devrais pourtant, je sais qu'elle t'aime beaucoup, tu sais elle m'a parlé de ce que tu avais dit au Glee club, elle t'admire énormément et elle m'a confié qu'elle espérais que ton changement de comportement permettrait que vous deveniez amies.

\- C'est vrai ? Ouaouh je ne m'y attendais pas du tout… C'est une nouvelle incroyable ! Mais du coup qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit a l'oreille ?

\- Oh eh bien tu as entendu qu'elle parlait de son cousin juste avant ?

\- Oui même si je n'ai pas entendue son prénom, j'ai juste entendue qu'il allait venir étudier ici, et qu'elle allait essayer de le faire intégrer le Glee club.

\- Oui eh bien elle m'a dis qu'en fait il est gay, et qu'elle voudrait que Puck et moi le prenions sous notre aile, pour être sur que personne ne s'en prenne a lui.

\- Oh ! Je comprends mieux tout à coup… je vais aussi m'assurer qu'il ne lui arrive rien ! Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

\- Blaine, Blaine Anderson, il a juste un an de moins que nous trois. Il arrive avec sa famille la semaine prochaine, dès lundi apparemment. Tu sais tu devrais le dire a Rachel, que tu va aider à protéger ce Blaine, cela lui ferait vraiment plaisir et ça permettrait que vous partiez sur de très bonnes bases.

\- Finn, parfois tu es un génie ! Je lui dirais demain, déjà la je dois passer le coup de fil a ma sœur pour lui avouer toute la vérité et ensuite parler a mes parents…

\- Tu es courageuse Quinn, et forte, de ce que tu m'a dis ta sœur est quelqu'un de formidable, alors je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que tout va bien ce passer.

\- Merci Finn, vraiment… Aller j'y vais, je te vois demain je te raconterais tout si je suis encore entière… "

Je lui fis un signe de main et partis enfin a ma voiture, je me calais sur le siège, défit ma queue de cheval pour être plus a l'aise, je mis la radio en sourdine, elle passait une de mes chansons préférés du moment, celle a laquelle je m'identifiais totalement par rapport a ma sœur, « hey brother ». Je pris mon téléphone, plus sure de moi que je ne l'étais au début de cette journée, tout ça grâce a Finn, et Rachel encore une fois, même indirectement, elle me donnait toujours le courage d'avancer. Je composais le numéro de ma sœur, que je connaissait par cœur à force, et attendais anxieusement qu'elle réponde.

" - Quinn ! Que me vaut le plaisir de ton appel ma chère petite sœur, tout ce passe bien pour toi a Mc Kingley, la révélation de ton vrai toi n'entraine pas trop de problèmes ? Me demande-t-elle mi-anxieuse mi-tendre.

\- Tout va bien Frannie ne t'en fais pas, le Glee club me soutient, et tout le monde commence comme moi à vraiment ce dévoiler dans le club, les couples ce forment, ce révèlent. C'est fantastique de penser que je suis en quelque sorte à l' origine de tout ça !

\- Je pense bien ! Mais j'ai le sentiment que si tu m'appelle ce n'est pas pour ça… Je te connais bien et je sens de l'anxiété et de la nervosité dans ta voix, il y a quelque chose de plus dont tu souhaite me parler ? Décidemment elle est toujours aussi intuitive… Aller autant ne pas y aller par quatre chemins.

\- Oui… Tu a raison il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerais te parler, t'avouer plutôt, avant de le faire avec les parents, je veux être moi-même a cent pour cent et ça passe aussi par cette étape…

\- Tu me fais peur Quinnie… Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire je n'ai pas besoin de te le préciser et ta confiance m'est très précieuse, je te promets de t'écouter jusqu'au bout, de ne pas te couper et de faire de mon mieux pour comprendre peut importe de quoi il s'agit.

\- Merci… Tu réussis toujours à me rassurer tu sais… Bon je ne vais pas passer par cinquante détours, Frannie ces derniers temps j'ai beaucoup changé, muris, et je me suis rendue compte de mon attirance, de mes sentiments pour quelqu'un que je n'aurais jamais pensé attirant pour moi précédemment….

\- Eh bien petite sœur c'est fantastique ! Dis moi de qui il s'agit si tu m'en a déjà parler avant, rien ne me choquera tu sais !

\- C'est une fille, elle s'appelle Rachel… je pense que je t'en ai déjà parlé je l'ai comme qui dirais prise pour cible pendant quelques temps, je pense que je me cachais mon attirance pour elle…

\- Je pense comme toi, tu es très douée pour cacher celles de tes émotions que tu juge dérangeantes, même a toi-même. Tu sais très bien que j'ai eu des expériences avec des filles pour tester, et même s'il en a résulté que je suis a deux cent pour cent hétéro, ça ne me dérange pas du tout que tu aime une fille, je t'aime et t'accepte comme tu es tu le sais petite sœur.

\- Merci… Vraiment merci…. Je savais que tu ne réagirais pas mal, mais t'entendre me donner ta bénédiction c'est autre chose… Mais tu pense que je peux en parler aux parents ?

\- Honnêtement je ne sais pas, ils ont l'air d'avoir travaillé sur eux ces derniers temps, même s'ils ne te l'ont pas dit maman m'a avoué qu'ils avaient été voir un conseiller conjugal, et leur couple semble aller de mieux en mieux.

\- Je me disais aussi qu'ils étaient redevenus bien plus proche ! Mais pourquoi ne m'on t'il rien dit ?

\- Je pense qu'ils ne savaient pas trop comment aborder le sujet, ils ce sont bien rendus compte qu'ils ont exposé leurs problèmes devant nous et que a cause d'eux tu es devenu plus froide. A mon avis c'est surtout qu'ils ne savent pas comment revenir vers toi et être de bons parents.

\- Et tu sais tout ça simplement en les ayant eus au téléphone ? Je demande septique

\- Je te rappelle que je suis en doctorat de psychologie Quinnie, alors forcément je sais décrypter derrière les mots, va s'en crainte, je ne peut pas dire qu'ils vont bien prendre la nouvelle ou sauter de joie mais ne t'attend pas non plus a une catastrophe, je pense qu'ils apprécieront vraiment que tu vienne vers eux ainsi.

\- D'accord… merci de ton aide et de tes conseils, je vais rentrer maintenant, je ne voulais pas téléphoner en conduisant alors je suis toujours sur le parking de l'école.

\- Ouh oui effectivement raccroche vite et rentre bien, sois prudente, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive un accident…

\- Ne t'en fais pas, cela a déjà faillis m'arriver une fois alors que j'écrivais des sms a San, maintenant, au volant mon portable est ranger dans mon sac et en silencieux !

\- Ca me rassure vraiment alors, allez bon courage et ne stress pas trop, ça va bien ce passer ! Je t'embrasse appelle moi si besoin après ! "

Après qu'elle est raccroché, je pris le volant prudemment, en effet j'avais faillis avoir un accident un mois plus tôt a cause des sms que j'envoyais au volant en même temps. Santana quand elle l'avait appris m'avais fait promettre de ne plus jamais lui répondre au volant, de simplement lui envoyer un message avant pour lui dire que je conduisais, et c'était tout. C'est en respectant la limitation de vitesse et en roulant donc prudemment, que j'arrivais chez moi sous les coups de dix-huit heure, outch je ne pensais pas que j'étais resté aussi longtemps sur le parking.

Ca n'allait pas exactement aider à commencer une conversation calme et sereine, bien que je ne pense pas qu'ils aient spécialement remarqué mon absence, malgré ce que ma sœur a dit. Je rentrais donc chez moi comme si de rien était, malgré que j'avais finis les cours a 16h30, et que j'avais donc 1h30 de retard comme je ne les avais pas prévenue de l'heure a laquelle je rentrais. En rentrant je vis de suite mon père et ma mère sur le canapé, chose extrêmement surprenante, ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Ma mère avait sa tête posée sur l'épaule de mon père et sa main sur son genou pendant qu'il lui caressait doucement les cheveux, elle semblait vraiment anxieuse et mon père semblait la rassurer doucement en lui murmurant à l'oreille. Bien qu'une petite voix au fond de moi me répétait qu'elle était inquiète à cause de mon retard, mon esprit rejetait complètement cette idée, c'est impossible. Elle tourna soudain la tête dans ma direction quand elle entendit le bruit de mon sac que je posais par terre et ma voix disant « je suis rentrée ». Aussitôt elle se leva et se précipita vers moi, effrayée je reculais, on aurait presque dit qu'elle s'apprêtait à me frapper. Au lieu de ça elle posa simplement sa main sur ma joue doucement en regardant au fond de mes yeux, elle semblait vraiment inquiète.

" - Quinn, ma chérie (QUOI, elle m'appelait ma chérie ?) tout va bien, ton père et moi étions inquiets, tu n'es jamais en retard et tu nous préviens toujours quand tu va quelque part j'ai eu peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose.

\- Non non maman tout va bien je suis vraiment désolée je suis juste rester parler un peu avec mes amis et j'ai appeler Frannie de ma voiture sur le parking.

\- Frannie ? Pourquoi ? Tu a un problème, elle a un problème ?

\- Maman, maman calme toi nous allons toutes les deux bien je voulais juste lui parler de quelque chose…

\- Oh tu me rassure, pardonne moi d'avoir été si démonstrative j'ai juste été inquiète.

\- A ce moment la mon père s'approcha par derrière elle et la pris par les hanches tendrement (mon père tendre, ça faisait vraiment un choc d'un coup) et dit a son tour.

\- Oui Quinn tu nous a vraiment inquiété s'il te plait la prochaine fois préviens nous je sais qu'il n'est pas tard et tu a bien sur la permission de 20h30 en semaine du moment que tu es la pour le repas du soir mais préviens nous quand tu pense arriver en retard…

\- Oui papa je te le promets, excusez moi tous les deux je n'ai pas l'habitude de vous voir inquiet et je pensais que soit vous me gronderiez, soit vous seriez indifférent.

\- Quinn, a ce sujet, il faut que nous parlions, connaissant ta sœur elle a surement déjà du te dire que nous voyions un conseiller conjugal.

\- Oui en effet elle l'a mentionné…

\- Viens, assis toi avec nous sur le canapé, nous aimerions avoir une franche discussion avec toi, à cœur ouvert, pour une fois…

\- Décidemment ils me facilitaient la tâche en même temps qu'ils me surprenaient, ça m'arrangeait bien qu'ils souhaitent qu'on parle, cela m'évitait de devoir lancer la discussion, je m'assis donc à côté d'eux sur le canapé, ma mère et mon père se tenant la main.

\- Quinn… commença ma mère

\- Oui ?

\- Nous avons conscience que nous avons été jusqu'à présent des parents peu compatissant, nous t'avons imposé une image de famille parfaite à tenir, alors que nous nous détruisions de l'intérieur, ce qui fait que tu n'a jamais pu nous parler de tes problèmes ou même de tes joies autre que scolaire… continua mon père.

\- Oui en effet… Je ne vais pas vous mentir et vous dire que ça ne m'a rien fait, mais j'ai accepté les choses, cette image m'arrangeais bien au fond, je pouvais être la fille parfaite sous tout rapport. Mais je me doute que si vous me parlez de ça maintenant c'est pour une raison plus précise que ça.

\- Oui, ces derniers temps nous t'avons vu changer, en bien, et en mal à la fois, tu semble heureuse quand tu va à l'école et quand tu en reviens, mais aussitôt que tu te retrouve plus de cinq minutes dans cette maison ton regard s'éteint, et tu semble retrouver ton personnage de froideur… me dit ma mère tristement

\- C'est ce qu'on m'a appris à être maman… Vous ne m'avez jamais demandé ne serais ce que d'être naturelle ici vous ne m'avez jamais demandé comment j'allais, si cette vie me convenais, JAMAIS !

Je m'énervais, ce n'était pas prévu, mais cette discussion était difficile pour moi, j'étais contente de pouvoir enfin parler avec mes parents, mais tout ça était difficile. Cela faisait sortir des émotions trop longtemps enfouis au fond de moi, et je luttais désespérément contre les larmes.

\- Quinn, me dit ma mère, je sais qu'en tant que parents, nous n'avons pas assuré, mais nous nous sommes rendus compte de nos erreurs, nous avons changé. S'il te plait, s'il n'est pas trop tard laisse nous nous rattraper et t'aimer comme nous aurions toujours du le faire.

J'étais sous le choc, si je m'étais attendue à ça, des excuses, des paroles aimantes, mes parents qui faisaient un pas vers moi, qui m'ouvrait leur bras…

D'un seul coup, je craquais, et me mis à pleurer a gros sanglots, ces sanglots que j'avais retenu depuis bien trop longtemps. Mon père se leva et me porta, me mettant entre eux deux, et ensemble, ils me prirent dans leurs bras, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps je sentais qu'ils m'aimaient sincèrement. Ce moment de larmes passé, je me rappelais de ce dont je voulais leur parler. Je n'étais plus tellement sereine à l'idée de leur avouer ça maintenant, mais je voulais moi aussi repartir sur de bonnes bases, et pour ça je devais leur dire toute la vérité.

\- Papa, maman, je veux moi aussi que l'on reparte sur de bonnes bases moi aussi, et pour ça je dois vous annoncer les changements qu'il y a eu dans ma vie, mais je ne sais pas comment vous allez réagir…

\- Quinn, nous sommes tes parents, je sais que nous nous sommes vraiment montrés intolérants par le passé, mais nous sommes prêts désormais à te comprendre et à faire des efforts pour rentrer dans ta vie. Dis mon père

\- D'accord… Bon eh bien commençons par le moins pour finir par le plus. Déjà Finn et moi avons rompus, et j'en suis heureuse, nous sommes amis désormais, nous n'avions rien à faire ensemble.

\- Cela ne m'étonne pas ma chérie, cela se voyait que vous n'étiez pas amoureux donc rien de surprenant jusque la, mais vous n'aviez pas… Tu n'es pas enceinte n'est ce pas ? Nous essayerons de comprendre si c'est le cas mais je préfèrerais vraiment que ce ne soit pas le cas… Dis ma mère anxieusement

\- Non, non je ne le suis pas et hum justement ça ne risque pas vraiment d'arriver vous savez, mais nous parlerons de ça un peu plus tard…

\- Vas à ton rythme, nous pouvons tout entendre. Dis mon père en souriant Surtout si tu n'es pas enceinte !

\- Oui non comme je vous l'ai dis je ne le suis pas, mais je ne sais pas si je garderais ce serment de virginité jusqu'au mariage… C'est un choix que je n'ai pas encore à faire vu que je suis célibataire mais je préfère que vous le sachiez, il est possible qu'un jour je le rompe.

\- D'accord, nous pouvons accepter cette idée, c'est ta vie et ton corps ma chérie. Nous espérons simplement que tu crois encore en dieu et que tu suis ces préceptes, bien sur de façon plus moderne, nous comprenons bien que les temps ont changés.

\- Oui papa, maman je crois encore en dieu, même si j'ai douté un instant qu'il m'accepte encore pour qui je suis désormais… Il y a quelques temps, je suis rentrée au Glee club du lycée, je ne vous l'avais pas dit, je ne l'avais pas fait pour les bonnes raisons a l'époque, mais j'ai découvert que j'adorais chanter. J'ai voulue suivre Finn car je croyais qu'il lorgnait une autre fille et ma fierté faisait que je ne voulais pas laisser faire ça.

\- C'est tout à fait toi, soupira mon père

\- C'était moi, papa, si on veut être plus précis, cette fille s'appelle Rachel, ces parents sont juifs, et gay…

\- D'accord ma chérie, mais pourquoi nous dit-tu tout cela ?

\- Parce que, je, je crois que j'ai des sentiments pour elle…

….

Je les voyais tout les deux me regarder, surpris, choqués, ils n'avaient pas encore l'air dégouter ce qui étais une bonne chose. A cet instant je priais mon dieu, de ne pas perdre mes parents, mes parents aimants et compréhensifs que je venais de découvrir. Ils restaient sans réaction, ce regardant dans les yeux, ils semblaient communiquer avec leurs regards. Puis d'un même mouvement ils ce levèrent et me regardèrent, silencieusement, avant de me tendre la main pour que je me lève. Je leur tendis a chacun une de mes mains, tremblantes, je sentais mes jambes flageller, j'avais peur de tomber dans les pommes a tout instant.

Alors a cet instant mon père me pris dans ces bras, silencieusement, sans dire un mot, me caressant le dos, tendrement et doucement. Je passais ensuite dans les bras de ma mère, aucun de nous ne disait un seul mot, l'instant était en quelque sorte très solennelle. Je m'écartais de mes parents, et les regardait, attendant qu'ils disent quelque chose, c'est la que je vis quelque chose que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant, je vis mes deux parents, pleurer, ensemble, silencieusement, un air de douleur inscrit sur leur traits. A cet instant je pris peur, ça y est, c'était le moment ou ils me disaient qu'ils ne pouvaient tolérer une telle anomalie dans leur maison, que je devais partir sur le champ. Mais il n'en fut rien, mes parents reprirent chacun une de mes mains, me firent rassoir, et prirent la parole chacun leur tour.

\- Quinn, nous sommes désolés. Dis ma mère

\- Désolés d'avoir été des parents exécrables (je m'apprêtais à protester mais mon père leva la main pour que je le laisse poursuivre)

\- Apparemment nous t'avons fait sentir que tu ne pouvais pas être toi-même ici, que tu devais tout le temps être en contrôle, comme nous. De tes sentiments, tes émotions, tes pensées, ce que tu ressentais.

\- Nous sommes vraiment honorés que tu ai décidé de nous faire confiance en nous avouant ce secret qui devais vraiment peser lourd sur ta conscience au vu de l'éducation que nous t'avons donné…

\- Nous t'acceptons comme tu es, c'est certain, nous ne nous attendions pas a cette révélation, mais si tu es heureuse c'est tout ce qui compte pour nous. Le plus important est que tu assume qui tu es au fond de toi, si tu aime les filles, très bien, nous l'acceptons.

\- Nous aurons surement un peu de mal à nous faire a l'idée, mais sache que nous n'avons aucun problème avec ça, et que si tu a besoin de nous en parler tu peux le faire, quand tu le souhaite.

J'étais bouche-bée, si je m'étais attendue a ça, décidément tout ce passait bien mieux que ce que je l'avais prévue, étais je dans un monde parallèle, ou en train de rêver ? Il faut croire que non, je ne voyais Rachel nulle part, et il faut dire qu'elle était plutôt omniprésente dans mes rêves en ce moment. Cela voulait donc dire que j'étais bel et bien dans la réalité, et cette réalité, avait certainement un goût de paradis.

Maintenant que je l'avais avoué a mes parents, et qu'ils l'avaient acceptés, je me sentais plus forte que jamais, prête à affronter tout le Glee club, et même le lycée plus tard, et surtout, Rachel… Plus le temps passait, plus je faisais de progrès, plus moralement je pouvais me rapprocher de l'idée de lui avouer mes sentiments, et que peut-être, ils soient réciproque. Ma mère me sortis de mes pensées en me faisant une demande assez surprenante, mais tellement adorable, qu'elle me mit les larmes aux yeux.

\- Ma chérie, j'ai crue entendre dans ce que tu as dit que tu t'étais inscrite au Glee club, tu sais j'ai moi-même été dans la chorale de l'église quand j'étais adolescente, avec ton père, c'est d'ailleurs comme ça que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Je pense parler en notre nom à tous les deux (elle regarda mon père qui acquiesça en souriant) en te demandant de nous chanter une chanson ? Nous n'avons jamais entendue ta voix et nous aimerions vraiment voir comment tu chante…

\- Oh, bien sur, ça me ferais vraiment plaisir de vous chanter une chanson, mmm alors j'en ai une en tête qui me viens, normalement elle est chantée par un homme mais je trouve les paroles magnifiques et je pense qu'elles font sens a notre situation… Je vous la chante ?

\- Avec grand plaisir ! Répondirent-ils en cœur

Je pris une grande inspiration, et me mis à chanter, cette chanson que j'aimais tellement :

**I know a girl****  
****She puts the color inside of my world****  
****She's just like a maze****  
****Where all of the walls all continually change****  
****And I've done all I can****  
****To stand on her steps with my heart in my hands****  
****Now I'm starting to see****  
****Maybe it's got nothing to do with me**

**Fathers be good to your daughters****  
****Daughters will love like you do****  
****Girls become lovers who turn into mothers****  
****So mothers be good to your daughters too...**

**Oh, you see that skin?****  
****It's the same she's been standing in****  
****Since the day she saw him walking away****  
****Now she's left cleaning up the mess he made**

**So fathers be good to your daughters****  
****Daughters will love like you do****  
****Girls become lovers who turn into mothers****  
****So mothers be good to your daughters too**

**Boys, you can break****  
****You'll find out how much they can take****  
****Boys will be strong and boys soldier on****  
****But boys would be gone without warmth from a woman's good,****  
****good heart...**

**On behalf of every man**

**Looking out for every girl****  
****You are the guide and the weight of her world**

**So fathers be good to your daughters**

**Daughters will love like you do****  
****Girls become lovers who turn into mothers****  
****So mothers be good to your daughters, too****  
****So mothers be good to your daughters, too****  
****So mothers be good to your daughters, too**

Une fois ma chanson finis, je me retrouvais dans leurs bras à tout les deux, alors qu'ils me répétaient combien ils étaient fiers de moi. Ma mère décida de commander des pizzas pour l'occasion, et c'est tous les trois assis devant un de nos films préférés, un film français « le fabuleux destin d'Amélie poulain » dégustant des pizzas ensemble, que nous finîmes la soirée. La nuit venue, j'allais me coucher avec eux sur mes traces, et ils me firent chacun un bisou sur le front avant de partir, comme quand j'étais enfant, avant d'éteindre ma lumière et de partir se coucher, un regard amoureux sur le visage.

Juste avant de laisser le sommeil me gagner et m'emporter dans les rêves, clôturant cette journée riche en émotion, j'envoyais un message a Puck, Finn et Frannie : « tout va bien, je ne pouvais espérer meilleure réaction, je crois que je viens de retrouver mes vrais parents, comme avant… » Avec une émoticône pleurant et souriant à la fois. Juste après je m'endormis, et voguais dans mon monde de songe rempli de Rachel. Son sourire, ces yeux, ces courbes, alternativement nous nous embrassions, je lui déclarais mes sentiments, nous devenions amies, ma nuit entière fut peuplée de ces rêves parfait.

* * *

Voilà voilà c'est la fin de ce chapitre! J'ai enfin pu commencer a introduire Blaine, depuis le début je me demande comment l'intégrer et bien voila, c'est fait! Il va apparaître comme personnage secondaire dans deux chapitre je pense. Cette fois c'est une belle crampe a l'épaule gauche que j'ai gagner au passage, après la tendinite a la jambe du dernier chapître! ^_^ On sens ma motivation a écrire! J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous aura plu, j'y ai mis tout mon coeur et mon temps, et j'attend vraiment avec grande impatience vos reviews! Vous êtes bien sur aussi autorisés a me laisser des PM si vous voulez parler avec moi, de mon histoire, de glee, du temps qu'il fait, ce que vous voulez! Je vous souhaite ici une bonne nuit il est 2h13 du matin et le sommeil ce fait ressentir, morphée m'appelle!

**Chansons utilisés dans ce chapitre : **Daughter - John mayer, All about us - He is we et Landslide - Heater morris et Naya rivera.

A la prochaine au chapitre cinq!

_Withoumywings_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapitre 5 : If everyone cared_**

**Disclaimer :** Glee ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais qu'utiliser son univers et ces personnages pour y mettre en scène mes histoires.  
**Pairing :** Quinn/Rachel  
**Note :** J'ai un peu l'impression de m'excuser a chaque fois donc... desolée? ^^" J'ai pris énormément de retard pour écrire ce chapitre que je viens juste de finir a l'instant suite a des ennuis de santé et des problèmes personnels, dont je ne vais pas vous parler ne vous en faite pas! Sachez juste que maintenant tout va pour le mieux! :D Finalement ça n'a pas trop mal servis puisque j'ai passée trois fois plus de temps à travailler sur ce chapitre ci, à le peaufiner, le corriger, le remanier, bref c'est mon petit bijou celui là! J'espère sincèrement que vous l'aimerez autant que moi et que vous n'aurez pas tout oublié depuis la dernière fois. Comme d'habitude, les reviews sont toujours aussi apprécié, et je répond toujours aux courageux qui m'en laissent, promis je ne mors pas! :3 Je vous laisse avec mon bébé, encore plus que d'habitude je vais trépigner d'impatience en attendant vos avis, pour une raison bien spéciale que je vous explique en bas!

* * *

Le lendemain en me réveillant, je priais pour ne pas réaliser que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve, mes parents qui m'acceptent pour ce que je suis, cela me paraît toujours tellement irréel… Me coupant dans mes réflexions, ma mère entra doucement pour se poser sur mon lit, elle avait l'aire anxieuse, ce qui m'inquiéta immédiatement. Avait-elle changé d'avis, réalisé ce que j'étais et voulais me mettre a la porte ? Voyant ma mine angoissée, elle commença par me prendre dans ces bras, me faisant une bise sur le front en guise de bonjour. Je soupirais de contentement, rassurée, m'installant dans ces bras, j'avais l'impression de retrouver notre complicité d'entant, celle que nous avions quand je n'étais qu'une enfant, avant que je ne doive jouer le jeu de la fille parfaite. Elle me regarda et sourie

"Bonjour rayon de soleil bien dormis ? Il est temps de ce lever on est jeudi matin et si j'ai bien suivis tout ce que tu nous a dis hier soir, tu a une grande révélation à faire aujourd'hui." Me dit-elle en souriant, pressant ma main en signe d'encouragement

"Oui je sais, je ne peux pas dire que je sois tout a fait prête mais bon, je dois demander a Rachel, tu sais c'est la fille qui… Enfin je dois lui demander si elle veut bien me laisser un peu de temps pour chanter aujourd'hui."

"Je suis sure qu'elle acceptera ! Il n'y a aucune raison qu'elle ne le fasse pas ! Quinnie rien à voir mais ton père a eu un appel de sa sœur ce matin."

"Oh Tante Sharone ? Comment va-t-elle ?"

"Très bien, elle voulait me parler de sa fille."

"Oh Sandie ? Comment va-t-elle il y a un moment que je ne l'ai pas vue elle me manque, on parle souvent sur Facebook !"

"Eh bien justement tu va la voir bientôt, Sharone vient de demander sa mutation ici, ils étaient lassés de la France apparemment et leurs racines leurs manquaient, ainsi que leur langue natale, sauf pour Billy bien sur, elle va devenir professeur de musique dans ton lycée !"

"Oh c'est vrai ? Mais c'est génial ! Je suis sure que Mr schue sera ravie de la rencontrer elle est géniale ! Mais Billy a réussis à retrouver du travail par ici aussi ? (Etre bilingue et marié a une américaine doit aider pensait-je en mon fort intérieur). Je demanderais à Sandie d'intégrer le Glee club, elle a une voix super ! Quand viennent-ils ?"

"Oui ne t'en fais pas il a quitté son travail, ingénieur du son dans une chaine de télé locale ça ne lui plaisait plus! Il a trouvé un travail plus intéressant dans une maison de disques comme ingénieur du son ! Ils arrivent ce week-end, elle attendait le dernier moment pour nous avertir, Sandie commencera l'école avec toi dès lundi ! Sharone gèrera le groupe de musique de ton lycée apparemment, et m'a demander si tu pouvais voir un peu le niveau de ceux qui sont dedans éventuellement ?"

"C'est parfait ça m'arrange je voulais aller les voir ce matin pour ma chanson de ce soir, j'ai déjà fait tous les arrangements je n'ai plus qu'a trouvé quelqu'un qui joue du violon."

"Je suis sure que tu trouveras, aller ton petit-déjeuner t'attend, ton père a du partir tôt au travail mais il t'embrasse, ne t'en fais pas tout va toujours bien. Oh et il m'a expressément demandé de te passer sa caméra vidéo pour que tu enregistre ta chanson d'aujourd'hui !"

"C'est vrai ? Ouah je ne pensais pas qu'il le prendrait aussi bien, ça me touche qu'il veuille me voir chanter…"

"Bien sur qu'il le veut, nous t'avons accepté Quinn, je sais que ça parait difficile a intégrer rapport a notre comportement précédent mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous sommes sincères."

"Merci maman. Je souris"

"Allez lève toi tu va finir par être en retard ! Me dit-elle dans un clin d'œil avant de quitter la chambre."

Je me préparais minutieusement, je voulais prévoir une tenue en plus dans mon sac pour le Glee club, comme aujourd'hui il avait lieu en fin de journée je pouvais, comme Santana et Brittany m'habiller normalement. J'hésitais longuement devant ma garde robe, je voulais mettre quelque chose qui serait susceptible de plaire a Rachel, elle n'était pas très bien habillée quand je l'ai vue pour la première fois, enfin très, très mal pour être plus honnête.

Mais depuis un mois, elle avait visiblement fais de gros efforts pour s'habiller, elle portait une frange, ces cheveux était volumineux, avec de belles boucles. Elle mettait des choses plus belles, pas forcément trop adultes, mais elle s'habillait vraiment avec plus de goût. Je me posais devant mon miroir et réfléchis a l'image que je voulais donner ce soir au Glee club, tout était question de ça en fait, quelle image je voulais donner. Et la, la révélation, je savais absolument quelle tenue porter, et sachant que connaissant Santana elle allait sortir les escarpins, pour une fois moi aussi !

Je mis donc ma tenue dans mon sac, bien à plat, ajoutais mes escarpins mis ma tenue de cheerios et descendis dans la cuisine. Après avoir bien déjeuné et embrasser ma mère, je me dirigeais vers ma voiture, montais dedans, et pris la direction du lycée. Arrivée sur le parking je me rendis compte que j'étais en avance, d'au moins vingt minutes, Santana et Brittany n'arrivant pas avant au moins dix minutes, je décidais d'allumer mon portable. Je n'y avais pas touché depuis hier et les cinq messages qu'il contenait me firent sourire, il y en avait un de Finn :

« Hey Quinn on ce voit au glee club en fin de journée, je croise les doigts pour toi ! Et ne me tue pas aussi, accessoirement, je suis sure que j'ai bien agis, tu le verra une fois que ton envie de me tuer sera passée ^^ '», hein, mais de quoi parlait-il…

Je continuais à lire les messages, j'en avais aussi un de Puck :

« Tu va tout déchirer ce soir beauty girl j'ai hâte d'assister a ta prestation, et je suis sure que tu a plus que hâte d'entendre celle de Rachel ! ) ».

Un de Frannie :

« Juste un petit coucou a ma petite sœur préférée, j'ai eu un message de Sandie ce matin elle est complètement surexcité a l'idée de venir ici et de te revoir, bon courage pour ce soir ! ».

Un de Sandie justement « Maman m'a dit qu'elle avait appelé tante Judy ça y est tu sais enfin, j'ai tellement hâte de me retrouver au lycée avec toi ! Les cousines Fabray vont tout déchirer !».

Et un d'un numéro inconnu :

« Bonjour Quinn, c'est Rachel, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas de m'être permise de t'envoyer un message, mais j'ai parlé à Finn hier soir, et il m'a dis que tu voulais aider mon cousin à s'intégrer, et le protéger comme tu le fais pour nous. Tu ne peux pas imaginer combien ça signifie pour moi, je ne sais pas s'il y a une raison derrière tous ces changements, mais surtout, continue. J'aimerais qu'on parle de tout ça ce midi, je pense que manger ensemble a la cafétéria serait trop pour toi je n'ai pas envie qu'on te voit t'afficher avec moi. Donc si sa te dis on pourrait manger dans la salle de la chorale ? Préviens-moi dès que tu peux, merci beaucoup d'avoir lue ce message, j'espère te voir ce midi ! Rachel ».

Une étoile dorée était mise a la fin du message, juste derrière son prénom, décidément même par message, elle tenait à en mettre. Je comprenais mieux d'un coup la fin du message de Finn, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui en vouloir un peu de lui avoir dit, j'aurais aimé en parler a Rachel moi-même. Mais d'un autre côté je sais que j'aurais eu du mal à aller vers elle comme ça, donc au final il avait fait exactement ce qu'il fallait. Je collais mon portable contre mon cœur et riais comme une adolescente qui aurais reçue un message de son amoureux, je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Rachel m'avais envoyé un sms ! Elle voulait qu'on se voit juste nous deux !

Nous allions pouvoir apprendre à faire connaissance, et quelle meilleure façon pour cela que de parler de Blaine, et de Sandie aussi accessoirement, ils vont arriver en même temps, alors je pense que ce serait sympa pour eux de savoir qu'ils ne seront pas seuls a leur arrivée ici. J'inspirais un bon coup, et commençais à taper ma réponse : « Hey Rachel ! Aucun problème tu peux me texter quand tu veux, Finn ne m'avais pas dit qu'il t'avait parlé et encore moins qu'il t'avait donné mon numéro mais ça ne me dérange pas qu'il l'ait fait. Je t'en prie, ça me fait plaisir, j'ai effectivement décidé de changer pour une bonne raison, mais je ne peux pas encore dire précisément laquelle.

Je serais ravie de te retrouver ce midi à la bibliothèque, même si ça ne me pose aucun problème d'être vue avec toi, je pense que nous serons plus tranquilles à la salle du glee club. Je devrais simplement passer chercher à manger a la cafète avant, donc on ce dis vers midi et quart a la salle de la chorale ? Bisous Quinn ». Je réfléchis avant d'envoyer mon message est ce qu'il était bien ? N'était-il pas trop long ? Ou pas assez ? J'arrêtais de tergiverser au bout de quelques secondes et me décidait enfin à envoyer. Seulement deux minutes plus tard, alors que j'attendais encore dans ma voiture, il me restait cinq bonnes minutes, et j'avais lancé le cd que je gardais dans ma voiture exprès pour les fois ou je devais attendre. J'étais en train de fredonner crazy little things des Beatles quand je reçue une réponse de Rachel, dont j'avais enregistré le numéro entre temps.

Nouveau sms : Rachel (étoile dorée)

« Je suis ravie que tu ai accepté Quinn, je te vois donc ce midi, mais ne t'embête pas a prendre a manger a la cafétéria, j'ai ce qu'il faut avec moi ! Je serais la bas dès midi, je t'attendrais, a tout a l'heure ! ) »

Rachel Berry m'avait envoyé un clin d'œil, a moi. Je restais choquée une bonne minute devant le message, que voulait-elle dire par « j'ai ce qu'il faut avec moi »… Elle ne pouvait pas prévoir que je dirais oui si ? J'entendis soudain des coups à ma fenêtre qui me firent sursauter, Santana, accompagné de Brittany, leur petits doigts liés ensemble, se tenait juste a côté de ma voiture, et semblaient se demander ce que je faisais la.

Je quittais donc ma voiture, les embrassais chacune sur la joue avec un câlin, et les suivis vers le lycée en tapant une réponse rapide à chacun et chacune pour finn « je ne sais pas si je dois t'adore ou te détester, mais merci quand même ! », un a Puck « Oui a ce propos tu pourras me filmer ce soir Puck ? Mon père voudrait voir ma prestation. », Un a Frannie « Merci ! Je stress un peu mais je sens que ça va bien ce passer, j'ai tellement hâte que Sandie arrive ! » A Sandie justement « Je n'en reviens pas que tu es réussie à me cacher ça, pendant combien de temps d'ailleurs ? J'ai TELLEMENT hâte de te voir ! » Et enfin un a Rachel « Mmm d'accord, quel suspens, a tout a l'heure ! ».

J'avais cours d'anglais en première heure, puis français, et ensuite deux heures de libres, à cause de ma professeure d'histoire-géographie qui était malade depuis hier. Les deux premières heures passèrent lentement, j'avais hâte de voir Rachel ce midi, et je devais aller voir le groupe, qui je le savais ce retrouvait toujours a chaque pause dans la salle qui leur était dédié. Dès que la pause de 10h sonna, je me ruais vers la salle, et j'ouvris la porte a la volée. Soudainement tout le monde se retourna vers moi, pas surpris du tout, nous venions souvent les voir pour leur demander de jouer pendant que nous chantions au glee club.

Je balayais les musiciens des yeux, j'en connaissais quelque uns, pas personnellement, mais pour avoir chanté plusieurs chansons accompagnés d'eux, ils étaient habitués a moi. Ils avaient comme les membres du Glee club assisté a ma transformation, et même s'ils n'en avaient rien dit, je sais qu'eux aussi avait apprécié ce changement de comportement. Je leur souris, me dirigeais vers un des guitaristes que je connaissais pour l'avoir vu jouer avec Artie quelques fois, et lui demandais s'il connaissais un ou une violoniste qui serait prêt a apprendre et jouer une chanson avec moi pour ce soir. Il réfléchit quelques instants, quand soudain, une jeune fille assez petite et mince, avec un corps de danseuse, entra dans la pièce, l'air de flotter plutôt que de marcher.

Elle était ultra souriante, et me donnait l'impression d'être sortie d'un conte de fées, tellement elle semblait adorable et mignonne, d'une certaine façon, elle me faisait un peu penser a Rachel. Pourtant physiquement tout les différenciait, elle était un peu plus grande que Rachel, elle avait des cheveux roux clair lisses, et était habillée très simplement, avec un jean slim brut, un chemisier a manches ballons blanc, et des petites ballerines noires. Immédiatement, je sentis que cette fille et moi, allions nous entendre, et que Rachel l'adorerait, j'espérais vraiment quelle faisait partie du groupe, ça me permettrait de la connaître et de la présenter a Rachel.

Le guitariste, Andy si ma mémoire est bonne, fit signe a la jeune fille de venir, elle arriva, toute en grâce, presque en dansant, me faisant sourire, on dirait vraiment une fée. Elle me faisait penser à ce personnage décrit dans un roman de vampire très populaire en ce moment, je crois que la fille s'appelait Alice ou quelque chose dans ce genre.

« Lindsey, dit-il, je te présente Quinn, Quinn Fabray, elle cherche une violoniste pour une de ces chansons à interpréter a la chorale, mais il faudrait apprendre la mélodie et la travailler aujourd'hui, tu pense que tu serais libre ? »

La jeune fille me regarda, me sourit et me tendit la main « Bonjour moi c'est Lindsay, Lindsay Stirling, je suis violoniste et danseuse, enchantée Quinn Fabray la chanteuse du Glee club. »

Elle me fit rire, elle était vraiment originale, je sens qu'on allait bien s'entendre ! « Oui tout à fait, enchantée également tu pense que ça pourrait le faire pour ce soir ? » je dis en lui serrant la main.

« Bien sur, rien d'impossible, écoute j'ai deux heures de libre moi aussi, je ne sais pas si tu m'as repérée, mais je suis dans ta classe d'histoire géo, depuis une semaine, j'ai eu un petit conflit avec mon professeur alors on m'a changé de classe pour cette matière. »

« Oh pardon je ne t'avais pas repéré, nous n'avons du avoir qu'un cours ensemble comme la prof a été malade le reste de la semaine, ça tombe parfaitement bien du coup que nous ayons le même temps de disponible ! J'ai la partition avec moi, ou souhaite tu que nous allions pour travailler ? »

« Je te propose l'auditorium si ça te va, je sais qu'il est libre ce matin »

« Parfait allons y ! »

Nous nous rendîmes toutes deux à l'auditorium, arrivés là bas, elle prit son violon qu'elle avait rangé dans le vestiaire des instruments, et me rejoint sur scène.

« Alors Quinn, quelle chanson veut tu interpréter ? »

« Shatter me, c'est une chanson que j'adore, et je sais qu'il y a une grande partie de jouer au violon, je ne voulais pas faire l'impasse dessus, elle donne toute ça force a la chanson. »

« Je suis entièrement d'accord ! Je la connais à vrai dire c'est une de mes préférées, j'adore la violoniste qui joue dedans, et j'ai appris par cœur toutes ces musiques »

« Oh moi aussi je l'adore, c'est Mégan O'brien non ? »

« Oui tout a fait ! Quelle est ta préférée à part Shatter me ? On pourrait la chanter pour s'échauffer si tu veux ! »

« Oh c'est une idée géniale, écoute j'adore leur reprise de cet artiste français, Stromae, je ne sais pas si tu la connais ? »

« Papaoutai ? Oui j'adore le français même si je ne le parle pas très bien, et j'ai appris à jouer cette chanson, mais tu parle et chante cette langue toi ? »

« Oui mon père travaille dans une entreprise implantée internationalement, y compris en France, de plus ma tante y habite avec son mari Français, et leur fille, alors je parle couramment cette langue. » je souris

Nous nous lançâmes, et ouah, elle jouait incroyablement bien, elle dansait en même temps qu'elle jouait, et c'était juste incroyable, elle était vraiment, vraiment douée ! Je me sentais vraiment libre de chanter a pleine voix avec elle, en me donnant a fond, sans me pousser ni me ralentir, c'était elle qu'il me fallait, c'était certain. Elle était certainement aussi bonne danseuse que Brittany, et si on devait comparer son niveau de violon au niveau de chant d'une chanteuse du Glee club ce serait sans aucun doute à Rachel !

Cette version de « papaoutai » par Megan et Pentatonix était juste incroyable, et j'avais passé des jours à l'écouter en boucle, raison pour laquelle je la connais par cœur. Nous travaillâmes le reste de la séance sur ma musique, je lui proposais de danser pendant que je chantais, elle qui avais naturellement reproduit la chorégraphie de Mégan dans le clip. Elle en était ravie, je me dis à cet instant que je devais absolument proposer à Mr Schuester de l'intégrer dans le Glee Club, son niveau en danse nous sera certainement utile, et sa maitrise du violon tout autant, de plus elle serait un contact certain avec le groupe.

J'en profitais aussi pour lui parler de l'arrivée prochaine de ma tante, elle me promit d'en parler au groupe dès cet après midi, pour les informer et prévoir une réunion avec elle dès son arrivée, elle était vraiment impatiente de la rencontrer et de pouvoir tester son français avec elle. Quand je pensais enfin à vérifier ma montre, je vis qu'il était déjà midi moins dix, je n'avais donc que dix minutes pour aller jusqu'à la salle de la chorale, qui se trouvait a l'opposé du bâtiment, et moi qui voulais arriver en avance !

Je dis rapidement au revoir a Lindsey avec un rapide câlin, cette fille était décidément vraiment attachante, impossible de ne pas l'apprécier. Je courrais donc a travers le lycée encore vide, je remerciais les interminables séances de torture avec Sylvester pour ma forme physique et ma rapidité, et réussie à arriver a la salle du Glee club avec cinq minutes d'avance, un exploit ! Je m'installais sur une chaise, incertaine de quoi faire en attendant Rachel, quand j'avisais le piano, pourquoi pas après tout elle ne serait certainement pas la avant dix bonnes minutes le temps de sortir de sa salle, j'avais bien le temps pour une petite mélodie au piano.

D'habitude je jouais plutôt des mélodies profondes et triste, mais la j'avais envie d'une musique plus douce, joyeuse, qui appelle a l'espoir. Je posais mes doigts sur les touches, et commençait à jouer, les yeux fermés, en pensant a Rachel, l'espoir qu'elle me donnait, ce qu'elle me faisait ressentir. Cette mélodie de mon compositeur préféré, Ludovico Einaudi, s'appelait Stella del matino, « étoile du matin ». Je ne jouais pas cette chanson simplement parce qu'il y était fait référence a une étoile, mais aussi parce que cette chanson évoquait aussi pour moi la mélancolie, la tristesse dissimulée, que je ressentais quand je pensais a Rachel. Elle et moi n'étions même pas encore amies, et déjà, je ressentais de sincères sentiments pour elle, et plus je me rapprochais mentalement de l'idée d'être son amie plus je désirais être plus que ça.

J'enchainais avec « reverie », une de ces plus belles mélodies, douce, hésitante, lente, comme des gouttes de pluie tombant une a une sur le sol. Puis la mélodie commençait vraiment, et dans la musique, je voyais une de ces scènes clichés de film, quand la fille ou le garçon est à sa fenêtre et que la pluie tombe, il ou elle pense à la personne qu'elle aime, et au fait qu'il/elle est loin. C'était malgré le cliché utilisé et usé par les films, un instant toujours beau, doux, et je dois l'avouer, il m'était arrivé de le faire, me mettre a ma fenêtre et écouter la pluie tomber, comme une mélodie, et penser a Rachel. Dans un de mes rêves, nous nous embrassions sous la pluie, dans une scène de retrouvaille et d'aveux de notre amour respectif pour l'autre, s'en suivait une étreinte passionnée et des baisers à n'en plus finir.

Malgré son côté cliché, c'était l'un des plus beaux rêves que j'ai fait sur elle et moi, le sentiment de plénitude que j'avais ressentis quand, dans mon rêve elle c'était jeté a mon cou, était incroyable. Quand ces lèvres avaient touché les miennes, j'avais sentis des milliers de papillons s'envoler dans mon ventre, et ma gorge se nouer, parce que je ressentais juste tellement, tellement de sentiments en même temps à cet instant. J'aurais souhaité ne jamais me réveiller, comme chacun des rêves que je faisais en rapport avec elle, c'était ceux ou je me sentais vraiment pleinement moi-même, et pleinement heureuse.

Penser que peut-être, tous ces rêves, pourraient un jour devenir ma réalité, me faisais jouer avec encore plus d'ardeur. Je ne rouvris les yeux qu'à la fin de la mélodie, et soupirait, qu'elles étaient les chances que cela n'arrive vraiment ? Je regardais ma montre pour voir l'heure, midi dix, tiens elle devrait déjà être la… Je me tournais vers la porte, et je la vis, accoudé au chambranle, souriante, visiblement elle m'écoutait depuis un moment.

Elle était encore plus belle aujourd'hui que d'habitude, si c'était réellement possible, je ne sais pas si elle avait fait un effort vestimentaire particulier ce matin, mais ces vêtements lui allaient vraiment, vraiment bien. Elle portait une robe voile, décolleté mais raisonnablement, qui lui arrivais quasiment au genou, elle était noire avec des motifs de fleurs blanches et violettes toutes petites. Elle avait assortis ça avec des escarpins à bride noire, décidément, c'était la journée des escarpins ! Elle était sublime, belle, et sexy aussi. Je lui souris timidement

« Hem, tu es la depuis longtemps ? »

« Assez pour avoir entendu tes deux magnifiques mélodies au piano, j'ai adoré, je ne savais pas que tu savais jouer Quinn, encore moins aussi bien ! Mais pourquoi avait eu l'air si triste a la fin de la deuxième… ? » Elle c'était avancée jusqu'à moi pendant qu'elle parlait, et c'était assis à mes côtés, caressant les touches du piano comme si elles étaient faites de cristal fragile.

« Tu sais jouer toi ? » lui demandais je, changeant de sujet, me tournant vers elle, balançant une de mes jambes au dessus du banc pour me retrouver à califourchon en face d'elle

« Moi ? Oh à peine, quelques notes, je n'ai jamais eu vraiment le temps d'approfondir cet art, mais j'aimerais vraiment » me dit-elle, me renvoyant un sourire resplendissant, se tournant a demi, croisant ces longues jambes bronzés, faisant s'attarder mon regard un instant dessus, et me déconcentrant complètement, apparemment elle avait compris que je ne souhaitais pas parler de la raison de ma tristesse, et elle le respectait, ce qui m'arrangeais vraiment.

« Eh bien si tu veut je pourrais t'apprendre, enfin si ça te dit ? » Je demandais avec hésitation, après enfin avoir repris mes esprits. Autant me lancer, elle m'avait tendue une perche, volontairement ou involontairement peut importe, je me devais de la saisir.

Elle me renvoya un splendide sourire, et soudainement me pris la main, la portant a son cœur elle me dit l'air extatique « Oh Quinn ça serait formidable, merci beaucoup ! » Puis elle me serra dans ces bras, ok Quinn, inspire, respire lentement, tout va bien, tu es juste dans les bras de la fille dont tu es très certainement amoureuse, alors profite en, arrête de réfléchir et rend lui son câlin.

C'est ce que je fis, je passais mes bras dans son dos, jusqu'à les poser un peu en dessous de ces épaules, et je posais mon menton sur son épaule. Surement que dans quelques secondes elle se détacherait de moi en regrettant d'avoir été aussi proche de moi. Quelques secondes plus tard, ou quelques minutes je ne sais pas, j'étais bien trop occupée à savourer le moment, elle se détacha de moi, toute rougissante.

« Oups désolé, désolée je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! Ca m'a fait tellement plaisir, depuis que nous nous connaissons j'ai toujours pensé que tu devais être une fille géniale mais eh bien tu n'as jamais semblé beaucoup m'apprécier…. Je pensais que tu me haïssais même si je n'ai jamais sue la raison, et que tu me propose ça sans rien demander en retour, ça me touche vraiment… »

« Tu sais Rachel, j'ai vraiment changé, enfin, disons plutôt que j'ai décidé d'être réellement moi-même, de montrer au monde la vraie moi, la vraie Quinn. Tu n'a pas mérité tout ce que je t'ai fais subir, et je tenais vraiment à te dire que j'en suis désolé. J'espère qu'un jour tu pourras me pardonner tout ça. » Je dis en baissant les yeux, je n'étais pas sure qu'un tel comportement soit pardonnable.

Elle me prit les mains, et les serra, en me regardant droit dans les yeux avec un immense sourire, je pourrais me noyer dans ces yeux la, elle était tellement belle… Tout doucement, elle se pencha vers mon oreille, et tout en me serrant dans ces bras, me chuchota a l'oreille, son souffle me caressant la nuque :

« Je t'ai déjà pardonnée depuis longtemps. » Ces simples mots, que sans le savoir j'avais tellement attendue, me coupèrent le souffle, et instantanément j'eu envie de pleurer, et je du me retenir de toutes mes forces pour ne pas craquer. Mais une larme, cette traitresse, tomba de mon œil, faisant sa course sur ma joue, frôlant la sienne, et atterris dans son cou. Aussitôt, elle se détacha de moi, avant de me caresser la joue, effaçant la trace d'humidité qu'avait laissé la larme.

Cet instant était tellement intime d'une certaine façon, nous ne pourrions être plus proches, et j'avais à ce moment la une envie folle de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, et enfin savoir quel goût elles avaient. Déjà son odeur, m'ensorcelait, une odeur de miel et de cannelle, mélangée à celle d'une fleur, de la rose. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas le bon moment, déjà, je ne connaissais absolument pas ces sentiments envers moi, lors de l'une de nos nombreuses discussions, Finn m'avait dit, fait confirmé par Puck plus tard, que Rachel n'était ni hétéro ni homo, elle ne se définissait ni comme l'un ni comme l'autre. Elle tombait amoureuse d'un cœur et pas d'un corps, chose que j'admirais chez elle, et ne me faisait que l'aimer encore plus, de plus dans un certain sens cela voulait dire que je pouvais avoir mes chances avec elle.

Je crois que c'est à ce moment la que j'ai pu enfin être sure sans aucun doute possible que j'étais amoureuse de Rachel, complètement, follement et irrémédiablement. Qu'elle est des sentiments pour moi ou non, je sais que nous pouvons devenir de bonnes amies, et c'est ce qui compte le plus pour moi. Cela me fit soudain me rappeler que je devais encore lui demander si je pouvais moi aussi chanter ce soir au Glee Club, je lui souris donc, et lui demandais :

«Rachel, dis moi, je pourrais te demander un service ? Ou une faveur plutôt pour être précise… »

« Bien sur Quinn, demande toujours, et je ferais ce que je peut pour accéder à ta demande» me sourit-elle

« Eh bien en fait j'ai un message que j'aimerais vraiment faire passer au Glee club, ce soir, j'ai déjà prévue la chanson que je vais chanter demain, mais je me suis rendue compte qu'avant ça, il y avait une autre chanson que je devais chanter, car avant de révéler la vraie moi, je dois d'abord marquer le changement, et en quelque sorte dire au revoir a celle que j'étais avant pour de bon. Tu auras quand même le temps de chanter bien sur, je te le promets, tu pourras chanter avant, je voulais juste te demander si ça ne te dérangeais pas que je passe après toi… » Je baissais la tête, anxieuse, bien sur elle n'avait aucune raison de refuser, mais j'angoissais un peu quand même, après tout on ne sait jamais.

« D'accord » Ce mot, prononcer sans aucune hésitation, me fis brusquement relever la tête, et l'observer, me demandant si elle étais sure, mais si son sourire éblouissant était une bonne indication, je pense qu'elle était sure d'elle.

« Merci Rachel, vraiment merci, je ne peut pas te dire combien ça représente pour moi ! » Je dis, pressant ces mains, qu'elle avait posées sur ces genoux.

J'eus le plaisir de la voir rougir, je ne savais pas si elle était attirée par moi ou non, je ne savais même pas si elle ressentait le moindre petit sentiment pour moi, mais une chose est sure, elle réagit a mon contact, ainsi qu'a mes mots et c'est plutôt bon signe pour moi.

Rompant le fil de mes pensées, elle sursauta soudain, et se tournant vers son sac, qu'elle avait posé juste a côté du piano sans que je le voie, elle en sortit deux boites noires laquées. Intriguée, je penchais la tête, me demandant ce que cela pouvait être, elle en posa une devant moi, et une devant elle.

« Alors voila, je voulais vraiment que tu dises oui pour ce midi, et j'avais plus ou moins prévue d'insister jusqu'à ce que tu dises oui, j'ai même envisagé de te kidnapper en cas de refus catégorique. Bref tout ça pour dire que j'avais prévue a mangé pour toi et moi, et j'espère vraiment que tu aimeras, j'ai tout fait moi-même ! Attend, tiens ça pourrait être utile ! »

Sur ces paroles, elle sortit deux sachets longs, en papier, j'étais de plus en plus intrigué, je regardais a l'intérieur de celui qu'elle m'avait tendue, et j'y trouvai deux baguettes noires en bois, chinoises de toute évidence. Oh nous allions donc manger chinois, une chance que ce soit quelque chose comme ma cuisine préférée au monde ! Je ne pus m'empêcher d'aussitôt ouvrir la boîte qui se trouvais devant moi, pour y trouver un ensemble de sushis, makis, et sashimi, largement assez pour un repas entier bien copieux. Je déplorais simplement le fait qu'il n'y est pas de sauce soja sucrée ou salée, que j'adorais, particulièrement la sucrée, et de wasabi.

Je ne concevais pas manger de nourriture chinoise sans ces accompagnements à mes yeux indispensables, mais ne voulant pas la vexer ou lui reprocher quelque chose alors qu'elle m'avait si gentiment préparé ce repas, je lui fis un sourire, et attendis patiemment, qu'elle me dise de manger. Elle me regarda avec un sourire malicieux, et me demanda si le repas me convenait, auquel cas je répondis par une moue de petite fille, de celle qu'on fait quand on nous fait attendre pour avoir une sucette.

Elle rit, de son rire si mélodieux, et me dis d'attendre, qu'elle n'avait pas encore tout à fais finis de tout installer, curieuse j'attendis donc pour la voir fouiller dans son sac, sortir un Tupperware avec ce qui semblait être des perles de coco, mon dessert préféré, et bien rangé dans un étui exprès… Mes sauces ! A ce moment la, je faillis crier mon contentement, mais me contentais d'un sourire, qui devais me manger le visage, c'est presque si je ne sautillais pas sur place.

Elle rit de nouveau, avant de m'avouer qu'elle c'était un peu renseigné auprès de Finn, pour savoir ce que j'aimais manger. Encore une fois je ne pu m'empêcher de remercier Finn intérieurement, sans lui, rien de tout ça n'aurais lieu. Il lui avait apparemment dis que je raffolais de cette cuisine, une bonne chose me dit-elle, car elle aussi l'adorait, et que je ne concevais pas de manger ces choses sans mes sauces favorites, dont cette moutarde qui vous donnait l'impression d'avoir avalé un pot entier de moutarde de Dijon, extra forte, avec une seule cuillère a café.

Nous dégustâmes notre repas, absolument délicieux au passage, tout en papotant de tout et de rien, je l'informais de la venue prochaine de Sandie, lui parlais d'elle, de notre amitié fusionnelle. Elle en retour me parla de Blaine, son cousin homo, que ces parents n'avaient jamais vraiment accepté. Il leur avait révélé son homosexualité a ces quinze ans, car il voulais être honnête avec eux, et si contrairement a moi il s'attendais à une réaction plutôt neutre, ce ne fut pas le cas. Ils ne l'avaient jamais clairement rejeté, mais après ce moment la, ils avaient commencé à s'intéresser de moins en moins a lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il ce sente seul, comme exclu, dans cette maison auparavant si chaleureuse.

Il avait un grand frère, Cooper, qui lui n'avais jamais posé aucun problèmes par rapport aux préférences de son petit frère, qu'il adorait littéralement. Il était bien plus vieux que lui, de cinq ans et avais son propre appartement dans un autre état, en Ohio ou il enseignait l'acting dans une école d'art dramatique, quand il était revenue a la maison en vacances, il avait été choqué de voir l'ambiance qui régnait chez eux. Blaine ne lui avais rien dit, et ces parents faisaient comme si de rien n'était, Cooper et eux eurent alors une dispute très violente, suite a laquelle, il décida de prendre Blaine et de le ramener avec lui, en ohio ou il vivait en ce moment.

Cela faisait un an que Blaine prenait sur lui, et apparemment, il avait l'air complètement dépressif quand Cooper l'avait revu chez ces parents, juste une année après l'annonce faite à leurs parents. Il n'avait plus rien de l'adolescent souriant et enjoué qu'il avait connu, il était renfermé, le regard vide, maussade. On avait simplement l'impression qu'il se forçait à rester en vie, en attendant que quelqu'un vienne le sauver. Cela faisait seulement un mois qu'ils étaient arrivés, et Blaine n'avais donc pas encore repris les cours, préférant attendre que les vacances soit passées, et le temps aussi pour lui de prendre ces marques dans cette ville ou tout lui était inconnu.

Rachel était donc très inquiète pour lui, et apparemment, elle passait beaucoup de temps chez eux, à essayer de redonner confiance en lui à Blaine. Elle me dit que pour elle qui étaient fille unique, Blaine avait toujours été comme un frère, bien qu'il ne soit que son petit cousin, son père Leroy étant le cousin du père de Blaine. Ils ne s'entendaient absolument pas, bien qu'ils avaient été très amis étant jeunes, a partir du moment où Leroy c'était installé avec Hiram, l'autre père de Rachel, révélant ainsi publiquement son homosexualité jusqu'à présent refoulé. Ils avaient tous deux fait connaissance sur Facebook, et c'était vu quelques fois quand Leroy venait rendre visite à sa famille en Californie.

Grâce à leur passion pour le chant, et ça depuis très, très jeunes, ils ont très vite nouée une amitié, entretenue par toutes les lettres qu'ils se sont envoyés. Même si le père de Blaine n'acceptait pas que son cousin soit homosexuel, il aimait bien Rachel, qu'il jugeait non responsable du « péché » de ces pères et avais donc accepté qu'ils communiquent. Je serrais mes poings a ces mots, quand je voyais que Rachel elle retenait ces larmes, comment pouvait on penser ça de deux personnes qui s'aimaient ?

Mais je me contenais pour elle, et la laissait continuer son histoire, me contentant de lui tenir la main pendant son récit visiblement éprouvant. Le père de Blaine lui, quand il avait appris l'homosexualité de son fils avait apparemment été jusqu'à dire que c'était probablement ce côté de la famille qui avait encouragé Blaine à devenir ce qu'il est. Ce sont les mots qu'il a dit a Cooper, juste avant que celui-ci leur annonce qu'ils partaient en Ohio, qu'il devait faire lui aussi attention au risque de devenir comme eux. Blaine était malheureusement dans le coin et a tout entendu, mais Cooper a répondu qu'il se fichait complètement de qui Blaine aimait, c'était son frère et il l'aime comme il est, de plus, il n'y a aucune honte à être homosexuel.

Ils sont partis le soir même tous les deux, quand Cooper est allé retrouver Blaine dans sa chambre tout ce que celui si a pu dire a été « merci », avant de serrer son frère dans ces bras. Rachel avait les larmes aux yeux tout en me racontant cette histoire, elle semblait en fait sur le point de pleurer tout au long de son récit. Je lui ai tenue la main tout du long, je ne sais pas si cela l'a aidé, mais en tout cas elle ne m'a pas repoussée, et quand je lui ai fait un câlin en l'assurant de mon soutien plein et entier pour Blaine, elle m'a sourit avec son regard remplis de larmes, et m'a juste remercier tout en essuyant ces yeux.

Je lui ais souris a mon tour, et lui ai parlé de Sandie, de son arrivée prochaine, je lui ai moi aussi raconter son histoire, bien plus joyeuse celle-ci que celle de Blaine. Elle était franco-américaine grâce a ma tante Shanon, américaine, la sœur de mon père et mon oncle Billy, français pur souche, ce sont tous deux de supers parents, bien qu'ils n'aient eu qu'un enfant, Sandie. C'était la fille chérie de ces parents, mais elle n'a jamais été pourrie gâtée, de toute façon elle n'avait pas le caractère pour.

C'était une fille incroyable, drôle, a en mourir de rire, parfois un humour un peu noir, c'était aussi une geek sans pareille, elle adorait les jeux sur console, au moins autant que les mangas. Elle c'était toujours sentie bien plus a l'aide dans un univers masculin qu'un univers féminin, bien qu'elle soit totalement fan du rose, de façon surprenante, et extravagante. C'était CE genre de filles, vous savez le genre de filles que soit on adore, soit on déteste. Elle et moi malgré nos grandes différences étions pourtant très amies, je suis de celle qui l'adore et nous nous entendons a merveille, j'étais également sure qu'elle plairait beaucoup a Santana et Brittany, car elle possédait une répartie a toute épreuve, et pourtant elle était vraiment dans son monde la plupart du temps, inventant des histoires dont elle avait le secret.

Quand nous étions petites et que nous n'arrivions pas à dormir, nous parlions pendant des heures, et elle inventait des histoires pour moi, des histoires magnifiques, qu'elle sortait droit de son imagination. Elle possédait un peu des caractères des deux filles, tout comme du mien, elle adorait la musique, elle en était dingue, elle adorait chanter, et avais vraiment une très jolie voix, sans jamais avoir pris de cours de chant.

Ce sera donc un super atout pour le Glee club, tout comme Blaine, avec eux deux, nous n'avons plus qu'a bien nous tenir. Me dit-elle dans un sourire

Tout à fait, je pense vraiment qu'ils pourraient bien s'entendre d'ailleurs ! Lui répondis-je, au moins aussi souriante qu'elle

Ils arrivent donc tous les deux lundi, ne pensent tu pas que ce serait une bonne idée que de proposer au Glee club de chanter tous ensemble lundi pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue ? Me demanda-t-elle, frappant dans ces mains comme une petite fille

Oh je pense vraiment que c'est effectivement une super idée Rachel ! On pourra en discuter ce soir et demain avec les autres, je pense qu'ils seront vraiment enthousiastes !

Merci, pour tout ça, cette discussion, ton soutien, m'avoir écouté, ça m'a vraiment fait du bien, j'en avais besoin, même si je ne le savais pas avant.

C'est à ça que servent les amies. Je dis avec un sourire timide

Alors tu nous considère vraiment comme amies ?

Oui, de très bonnes amies. Lui affirmais-je

Elle rougit, je vis que ce que je venais de dire l'avais vraiment touchée, je commençais à avoir l'espoir au fond de moi qu'elle puisse avoir quelques sentiments pour moi, peut-être. Rien ne me disait que si, mais il y avait cette intuition, il était clair pour moi, et j'espère pour elle aussi, que nous avions flirté pendant ce moment ensemble. Entre les sourires, les câlins, les bises sur la joue, nous nous étions vraiment rapprochées. Si j'avais pu, j'aurais aimé lui parler déjà maintenant, tout lui expliquer, lui raconter cette folle semaine que j'avais passé, lui dire que j'étais gay, ou en tout cas que je l'aimais elle, que désormais j'en étais plus que sure.

Malheureusement le temps passait plus vite quand nous nous amusions, et non seulement nous avions finis de manger, mais il ne nous restait désormais plus qu'une petite quinzaine de minutes avant de devoir nous séparer jusqu'à ce soir. De plus je savais très bien qu'il ne servait à rien de me précipiter, je tenais à ce que les choses soient faites correctement, et je tenais d'abord à assumer devant le Glee club. Je voulais qu'elle sache que je ne me cacherais pas, que si elle voulait bien de moi, j'assumerais devant tout le monde, notre couple.

J'ai aussi l'espoir je l'avoue qu'elle repense ensuite a tout ce que j'aurais dit, et qu'elle en tire les conclusions qui s'impose. Soudain, j'eu une idée, quelque chose que je voulais faire depuis très longtemps, et pour laquelle il nous restait tout juste le temps. Je me réinstallais correctement devant le piano, la regardais dans les yeux, et me mis à jouer tout en chantant, espérant qu'elle comprenne et me suive. Je savais quelle connaissais déjà cette chanson pour l'avoir entendue la fredonner à plusieurs reprises, et pour moi les paroles avait toujours fait sens.

**Quinn**

From underneath the trees, we watch the sky  
Confusing stars for satellites  
I never dreamed that you'd be mine  
But here we are, we're here tonight

Singing Amen, I'm alive  
Singing Amen, I'm alive

**Quinn et Rachel**

If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
We'd see the day when nobody died  
And I'm singing

Amen I, I'm alive  
Amen I, I'm alive

**Rachel**

And in the air the fireflies  
Our only light in paradise  
We'll show the world they were wrong  
And teach them all to sing along

**Quinn et Rachel**

Singing Amen I'm alive  
Singing Amen I'm alive

If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
We'd see the day when nobody died  
If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
We'd see the day when nobody died

**Quinn**

And as we lie beneath the stars  
We realize how small we are  
If they could love like you and me  
Imagine what the world could be

If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
We'd see the day when nobody died

**Quinn et Rachel**

We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died  
We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died  
We'd see the day when nobody died

J'adorais cette chanson, pas seulement parce qu'il y était fait référence a ma croyance, au fait d'avoir la foi, non seulement en l'être humain mais en quelque chose de plus, mais simplement parce que je la trouvais magnifique, et vraie. C'était mon interprétation personnelle, et il est possible que Rachel autant que beaucoup d'autres personnes voient cette chanson d'une manière bien différente, mais pour moi, c'est ce qu'elle signifiait. Si le monde était différent, si les gens croyaient vraiment en eux même, tout serait différent.

Et j'espérais sincèrement qu'un jour tout ça allais changer, que les gens allaient enfin réaliser qu'il ne servait a rien de prétendre être quelqu'un qu'ils ne sont pas. Je me détestais pour avoir été autrefois une personne si abjecte et intolérante, avoir martyrisé ces personnes qui ne m'avaient rien fait, y compris elle. C'était aussi ma rédemption, ma façon de m'excuser pour avoir été aussi inhumaine avec elle avant, l'avoir traiter comme si elle n'avait aucuns sentiments. Elle était forte, mais quelqu'un de moins fort qu'elle, aurais pu craquer, et je sais qu'elle l'avait déjà fait, à cause de certaines personnes.

Aujourd'hui je voulais devenir son roc, sa force, et je me le jurais a cet instant, je ne laisserais plus jamais personne lui faire du mal. Ce n'est que quand elle passa doucement sa main le long de ma joue, que je me rendis compte que j'avais fondue en larmes. Les larmes traçaient toutes leurs chemins sur mes joues avant d'atterrir sur mes mains, crispés sur mes genoux, je craquais.

Elle me prit dans ces bras et me serra très fort en me répétant que tout irait bien, qu'elle était la, alors que je ne faisais que lui murmurer des « je suis si désolée » a tout bout de champ. Je savais qu'elle comprenait ou je voulais en venir, et elle savait aussi qu'en parler ne m'aiderait pas. Qu'elle m'en veuille ou non, j'aurais toujours cette culpabilité au fond de moi, qui me rongerais. Je me posais des questions à cet instant, comment pouvais je songer un jour à lui avouer mes sentiments, vivre si elle le voulait une histoire avec elle, alors que je n'avais été toujours que son bourreau. Je commençais à me lever, voulant partir, mais elle me retient par le poignet, mis ces mains autour de mon visage et murmura plusieurs fois le mot non.

« Quinn, je ne te laisserais pas t'enfuir, je sais que tu souffre de ce que tu as pu me faire, mais tu n'as pas été la pire, et tu étais jeune, tu ES jeune, le tout est que tu te sois rendue compte du mal que des mots pouvaient faire aux gens autour de toi, et que tu es décidée de changer, tu ne te rendais pas compte. [Elle secoua la tête]

Tu ne dois pas te sentir responsable de ça d'accord, promet le moi, si tu ne peux pas te pardonner pour toi, fais le pour moi, je… Quinn je tiens vraiment à toi, et je ne veux pas que tu souffre. » Et sur ces mots, elle approcha lentement son visage du mien, jusqu'à ce que je sente son souffle s'approcher doucement de mes lèvres, timidement… et pile au moment ou elle allait enfin poser ces lèvres sur les miennes, à cet instant la cloche sonna, interrompant le moment.

Je fermais les yeux soudainement, priant pour que ça ne soit pas vraiment arrivé, que cette foutue sonnerie n'est pas retentie PILE au moment que je vivais avec Rachel, ce moment dont j'avais tant rêvé, nuit et jour. Elle déposa un baiser papillon au coin de mes lèvres, juste à leur commissure, ce qui me fis brutalement rouvrir les yeux et sourire timidement, puis partis, sans avant me faire un sourire d'excuse, et me murmurer un « à ce soir… »

* * *

Je vous en supplie ne me tuer pas pour cette fin oh combien sadique ou je ne pourrais pas écrire la suite! Comme me l'a signalée une très bonne amie, j'ai surement trop regarder d'épisodes de GOT mais pour une fois j'avais envie de faire une fin moins "facile". Et la je suis certaine de bien vous tenir en haleine jusqu'au prochain chapitre! Sachant que j'ai déjà énormément d'idées bien ranger dans ma petite tête le prochain chapitre devrait arriver BEAUCOUP moins lentement que celui ci. Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt ce chapitre à aussi mis plus de temps pour des raisons particulières qui sont déjà que j'ai introduit deux perso non présents dans le cast original, un étant celui de Sandie la cousine de Quinn, qui es une amie a moi, que j'ai souhaité inclure dans cette histoire, en toute objectivité, elle le sais j'ai sa permission et elle sais qu'elle ne sera pas exactement comme dans la vraie vie! J'ai donc sa permission de faire ce que je veut d'elle héhé Et j'ai également introduit le personnage de Lindsey stirling, qui est bien sur celle que j'appelle mégan O'brien dans les chansons joués par elle dans la vie réelle, vous me suivez? J'adore cette femme, je trouve qu'elle a un incroyable talent et je voulais vraiment l'intégrer a cette histoire. Soyez rassurés je n'intègre jamais de personnages sans raisons, aucuns ne sera inutiles ni "potiches". La partie sur Blaine a été très difficile a écrire pour moi, je vous rassure, jamais rien de ce genre ne m'est arrivé a moi ou quelqu'un de mon entourage mais je voulais que mon histoire soit moins... tendre sans arrêt, elle va le rester et je tiens a la garder sans drama mais je voulais que Blaine soit un personnage fort qui aurais une histoire bien a lui, histoire qui sert aussi a rapprocher nos deux héroïnes... A ce rapprochement on me l'a demander! Vous avez vu elle ont même presque sauté l'étape de la simple amitié elles en sont déjà au léger flirt, a savoir si s'en est vraiment un... Sur ce j'arrête mon blabla, merci beaucoup d'avoir tout lu, je vous embrasse, et je vous dis a la prochaine!

**Chansons utilisés dans ce chapitre : Crazy little things called love - Queens, Papaoutai - Lindsey Stirling, Stella del matino / reverie- Ludovico Einaudi, If everyone cared - Nickelback  
**

On se retrouve au chapitre six!

_Withoutmywings_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapitre 6 : Shatter me_**

**Disclaimer :** Glee ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais qu'utiliser son univers et ces personnages pour y mettre en scène mes histoires.  
**Pairing :** Quinn/Rachel  
**Note :** Après avoir appuyer sur une mauvaise touche qui a effacer toute ma première intro, je la refais ici, espérant trouver les mêmes mots que j'avais su trouver la première fois. Alors, Ce chapitre ci est beaucoup plus long que le précédent, et ne parlons pas des premiers! Il fait trente pages word, j'ai donc sérieusement songé a le couper en deux, mais je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas, tout ce qui est écrit est nécéssaire au chapitre, j'espère donc que vous ne le trouverez pas trop long! Je vais désormais partir sur un délai MAXIMUM de un mois entre chaque chapitre, vu que je l'ai remarquer, j'ai vraiment du mal a passer en dessous. J'ai pour "compenser" ce délai, decidé de désormais beaucoup plus travailler sur chaque chapitre, afin d'éliminer le maximum de fautes d'ortographe, faire attention aux tournurs de phrases et aux incohérences! Dites moi vraiment si vous avez remarquez la différence avec le chapitre précédent, encore plus avec ceux d'avant! je vous laisse désormais avec le chapitre, je vous retrouve en bas! :D  
**Réponses au review anonyme :**  
  
**Guesteuh : **Ha ha je suis contente de voir que mon sadisme a un peu marcher quand même! xD Je ne peut pas te dire s'il y a un baiser dans ce chapitre, je te laisse donc le découvrir de toi même! :) Merci de ta review!

* * *

Il me semblait être resté un moment, assise sur le banc du piano, la main posée à l'endroit ou elle avait auparavant posé ces douces lèvres. Rachel m'avait embrassé, bon d'accord ce n'était qu'un petit bisou, et pas vraiment sur la bouche, mais ça compte non ? Que devais je en déduire, est ce que ça signifiait quelque chose pour elle ? Quand je me rappelais au monde réel, celui ou il y avait des cours et une vie en dehors de Rachel et de ce baiser plus ou moins avorté, j'étais en retard pour mon cours de français, Britt devait ce poser des questions.

Fort heureusement, vu mon niveau parfait de français, je savais que je n'avais rien à craindre, la prof ne me réprimanderait certainement pas pour ça. Je savais que juste après ce cours, aurait lieu mon cours d'espagnol, cours que je partageais avec Santana et Brittany, et je voulais au moins la prévenir de l'annonce que j'allais faire au Glee club, sans bien sur tout lui dire, mais je voulais qu'elle sache.

Je pense qu'elle m'en voudrais vraiment si je lui faisais une « surprise » comme ça devant tout le monde sans l'en avoir informer avant. Je me préparais donc moralement, a comment j'allais pouvoir aborder le sujet, je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sente exclue, ou mise dans le même sac que tout le monde pour cette annonce, après tout elle était ma meilleure amie. Dans ce cours ci, celui de français, j'étais avec Brittany, qui de façon surprenante n'avais aucun soucis avec les langues, pour elle anglais, espagnol, français, ou même chinois, qu'elle avait pris en option, c'était pareil.

Elle maitrise toutes ces langues à la perfection, c'est pour ça qu'elle est comme moi en cours avancés de langues. Elle était ma voisine de tablée, et quand j'arrivais dans la salle, m'excusant de mon retard dans un français parfait, elle braqua directement ces yeux bleus sur moi, l'air de tout savoir. Brittany avait toujours eu cet instinct étrange, qui faisait qu'elle sentait quand quelque chose venait de ce passé, systématiquement, sans que la personne n'est besoin de dire ou faire quoique ce soit.

Je savais donc très bien au vu de ces yeux qui venaient subitement de se remplir d'étoiles et son grand sourire qu'elle suspectait quelque chose. Je n'avais pas oublié le petit commentaire de Santana à mon oreille après leur prestation, et si Santana savait quelque chose, Brittany aussi, et inversement. Je suis sure que Santana soupçonne quelque chose, je ne sais pas si elle pense que c'est avec Rachel, mais j'avais surpris les regards de Brittany sur moi à chaque fois que je regardais Rachel.

De plus, j'avais prévenue les filles ce matin que je ne mangerais pas avec elles ce midi, et même si je n'avais pas dit qui, je suis quasiment certaine que Brittany avait deviné, au vue du clin d'œil quelle m'avait adressé a ce moment là. Je suis certaine que si elles avaient combinés leurs infos, elles ne devaient pas être loin de la vérité, si elles n'y étaient pas déjà.

Loin de m'effrayer, cette idée me réconfortait en fait, je savais qu'ainsi, la discussion serait plus facile à aborder, et ça me rassurerait de les savoir un peu plus au courant, voir, comme je commençais à le penser, totalement au courant. Je me rendis donc a ma place, a côté d'elle au fond de la classe, dans un coin discret accolé a une armoire. La prof nous ayant autorisé dès le début de l'année à nous mettre la si nous promettions de participer un minimum et d'aider les élèves en difficultés.

Je bénissais aujourd'hui cette place un peu à l'écart des autres élèves, qui allait me permettre de parler à Britt sans craindre des oreilles indiscrètes. Je m'assis donc à côté de ma deuxième meilleure amie (sans ordre de préférence avec San bien sur) posais ma tête sur mes bras et poussait un long soupir que je qualifiais dans ma tête de celui d'une amoureuse transie. Un discret petit rire, mélodieux comme le tintement d'une clochette, me sortis de ma transe post-Rachel et me fis tourner la tête vers mon amie, sans pour autant la décoller de mes bras. Elle avait toujours ces yeux pétillants et remplis d'étoile qui me montrait quelle savait, mais jusqu'ou savait-elle ?

\- Pas encore remise de ton déjeuner romantique avec Rachel, Quinnie ?

Bon, ok, la je pouvais partir du principe qu'elle savait, je souris, malicieuse, et me contentais de lui faire un clin d'œil. Je voulais voir combien de temps elle allait tenir sans m'harceler de questions pour tout savoir, surtout que ma réaction était des plus encourageantes. Je retournais ma tête sur mes bras, tout en gardant un œil sur elle, dissimulant mon visage avec mes cheveux longs.

Je la sentais trépigner d'impatience à mes côtés, et je songeais mentalement qu'elle ne tiendrait pas beaucoup plus avant de craquer. C'est quand je vis la moue « made in Brittany » apparaître sur son visage, que je me décidais à me redresser, et à la regarder avec un petit sourire, lui lançant un « ouiiiii ? » malicieux. Elle souffla et se détourna, faisant semblant de se désintéresser, je ris, je savais qu'il n'en était rien et que j'avais encore plus aiguisé sa curiosité.

« Allez britt-britt, pose moi tes questions tu en meurs d'envie. Dis-je en posant ma tête sur son épaule, lui faisant un grand sourire.

-Alors c'est vrai ? Tu as eu un déjeuné romantique avec rachie ? (Hein, Rachie, mais depuis quand elle donnait des surnoms a Rach' ? Bon ok je lui en avais aussi donné un mais ça ne compte pas, moi c'est… Spécial !)

\- Je n'appellerais pas ça un déjeuné romantique, j'ai juste mangé avec elle, mais hey, comment tu as deviné ? Bien que ça ne me surprenne pas tant que ça, je sais que tu es bien plus intelligente que ce que les autre croit. Dis-je en lui pinçant gentiment le bout du nez

Elle rougit timidement, elle avait du mal avec le fait qu'on la dise intelligente, elle qui avais été tellement injustement rabaissé des années durant.

\- Bah ce n'était pas très difficile à deviner tu sais (ah bon ?), tu passe ton temps à la regarder en fait, même si tu essaye d'être discrète, je suis étonnée qu'elle ne l'est pas encore remarqué, mais c'est surement parce qu'elle est bien trop occupé à te regarder elle aussi dès que tu a les yeux tournés. Me sourit-elle

Je restais choqué, qu'elle est remarqué que je regardais Rachel dès que je le pouvais, en même temps je ne pouvais m'en empêcher elle était tellement… Attendez quoi je ne rêve pas elle a bien dit qu'elle me regardait aussi ?

\- Britt, tu a déjà vue Rachel me regarder … ? Mais me regarder comment ? et pourquoi tu ne m'en a jamais parler avant ? demandais je incertaine

\- Parce que tu n'étais pas prête à l'apprendre, ni a le remarquer, maintenant, c'est ce que tu souhaite n'est ce pas ? Qu'elle te regarde, qu'elle te remarque, et bien plus que ça même si je ne dis pas de bêtises.

\- Oui Britt, tu a tout compris, je… je suis amoureuse de Rachel…. Dis-je dans un souffle

Je savais qu'à cet instant elle mourrait d'envie de me prendre dans ces bras pour un de ces câlins dont elle avait le secret. Mais elle savait qu'avec tous les élèves autour, ce n'étais probablement pas une bonne idée, tout comme moi. Elle se contenta donc de poser sa main sur la mienne et de la serrer pour me réconforter, ce que j'appréciais.

\- Depuis quand tu le sais ? me demanda-t-elle ?

\- Une semaine je dirais, au début, quand je l'ai rencontré au début de l'année, je savais juste que je ressentais quelque chose de bizarre en la voyant, je l'ai pris pour de la haine, vu que Finn la regardait. Puis je me suis rendit compte que c'était de l'attirance, que j'avais des sentiments, et cette semaine plus j'étais moi-même, plus je me rapprochais d'elle par le biais de Finn et Puck, plus je me rendais compte que c'était encore plus fort que ça, je l'aime… J'avais dit tout ça les yeux baissés vers notre table, je n'osais pas encore dire tous ces mots a quelqu'un en face, c'était la première fois que je disais que J'AIME Rachel.

Quand je regardais à nouveau vers elle, elle avait les larmes aux yeux, je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi, et je regardais autour de moi, paniquée, pour être sure que personne n'avait vue Britt dans cet état.

\- Brittany, puce, tout va bien, pourquoi tu a l'air sur le point de fondre en larmes ?

\- Oui je sais, ne t'en fais pas je vais bien c'est juste que je suis tellement heureuse pour toi, que Rachel et toi puissiez enfin être ensemble… (Je la regardais les yeux écarquillés) Ne me regarde pas comme ça Quinn, tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est ce qui va arriver.

\- Je ne cache pas que je l'espère, elle est… indescriptible, si spéciale, douce, gentille, je l'aime vraiment tu sais, j'en suis follement amoureuse, je n'avais jamais ressentie ça avant, avec personne. Si au tout début je rejetais tous ces sentiments et que j'avais du mal à m'imaginer avec une fille, maintenant, je peux, même si je ne l'imagine qu'avec elle…

\- C'est trop mignon ! Dit-elle en battant des mains, image parfaite de la joie spontanée.

Je rougis, c'était la première fois que je parlais vraiment de mes sentiments pour Rachel avec quelqu'un, et étrangement j'aimais ça.

Moi qui ai toujours été une personne plutôt secrète, qui en disait peu sur ces sentiments, même à ces meilleures amies, je me découvrais volubile. J'aimais parler de Rachel, parler de mes sentiments pour elle enlevait une partie du poids que j'avais sur le cœur, et je me sentais enfin honnête.

-Britt, je voulais te prévenir, je vais le dire ce soir, devant tout le glee club…

\- Que tu aime Rachie ?

\- Oui, enfin non, ça sera pour demain ça, si j'ai le courage de le faire. Ce soir je voudrais surtout déjà déclarer le fait que, eh bien, j'ai changé et que j'aime les femmes, même si techniquement j'aime UNE femme.

\- Je trouve ça adorable que tu veuille le faire de cette façon, et que tu l'annonce a tout le glee club, mais ça ne te fait pas trop peur ?

\- Si, totalement, même si je sais qu'ils m'aiment, nous sommes tous comme une famille, et je veux croire qu'ils m'accepteront comme ils vous ont accepté toi et Santana.

\- Il n'y a aucune raison Q, ne t'inquiète pas je sais qu'ils vont juste être ravis que tu t'ouvre a eux.

Nous passâmes le reste de l'heure à discuter, parler de cette révélation que j'allais faire, et elle m'a beaucoup rassuré, j'étais désormais prête pour l'étape suivante, le dire a Santana ! Elle me fit un câlin quand nous fûmes sortis de la salle, s'attirant des regards pervers de certains élèves, depuis que son couple avec Santana était public, certains mecs étaient vraiment devenus encore plus imbéciles. En parlant du loup, voila Santana qui arrivait, elle me regarda avec un regard suspicieux, mais je vis de la malice dans ces yeux quand elle me dit, les poings sur les hanches :

« - Alors ça y est dès que j'ai le dos tourné, je vous retrouve toi et Britt l'une dans les bras de l'autre. C'est du joli Fabray !

\- Calme toi Lopez, je ne fais que remercier une amie absolument géniale pour ces conseils, mais je suis sure que ça t'a donné des idées. Dis-je dans un clin d'œil.

\- Pourquoi pas, c'est une idée à creuser ! me dit-elle en rigolant, me montrant bien qu'elle rigolait.

Nous partîmes ensuite, les deux filles se tenant le petit doigt, vers notre cours commun d'Espagnol, comme j'avais déjà parlé à Brittany précédemment, je sais que cette discussion risque d'être bien moins difficile que je le croyais. Nous avions exactement la même configuration qu'en français avec Britt, sauf que la nous étions trois, assise a une grande table, toujours au fond de la salle.

J'étais entre les deux, cette mise en place avait été décidée dès le début de l'année car sinon elle passait leur temps collé l'une a l'autre à se jeter des regards qui en disait long sur leurs pensées. La au moins avec moi entre elles, elles essayaient d'être un minimum civilisé. Je voyais Santana me regarder avec malice, et suspicion, ce qui ne me surprenait pas.

Si Britt était au courant, ou du moins se doutait de tout ça avant même que je ne lui dise, nul doute que San avait eu les mêmes idées. Je regardais Britt, qui me fit un clin d'œil, puis San.

\- Allez Lopez, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie, dis ce que tu à a dire. Lui dis-je gentiment

\- Mmmm eh bien commence par me dire pourquoi je vous ai vu toi et Berry dans la salle de chorale l'une dans les bras de l'autre, l'air a deux doigts de faire des bébés sur le piano.

\- Santana ! Je lui fis les gros yeux

\- Quoi ? je dis ce que j'ai vue, j'étais curieuse de voir pourquoi tu ne mangeais pas avec nous, et quand j'ai remarqué l'absence de Berry a la table des loosers, j'ai additionné 1+1 voila tout. Dit-elle tout en haussant les épaules

\- Et comment a tu su que nous serions dans la salle de la chorale ? Ne me dis pas que tu as fouillé tout le lycée simplement pour approuver ton troisième œil mexicain.

\- Mon troisième œil mexicain et mon gaydar me disent la même chose, tu en pince pour Rachel (tiens elle dit son prénom c'est nouveau ça), et pas qu'un peu ! Quinn (elle prit ma main dans les siennes) pourquoi tu ne nous a rien dis a Britt et moi, on sait ce que c'est, et on aurait pu t'aider, sans te juger ! Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été la plus tendre des filles avec Rachel mais j'ai appris à la connaître grâce au glee club, et quand tu mets de côté sa personnalité de diva (je haussais un sourcil).

Oui bon ne le Nis pas tu sais bien comment elle est ! C'est vraiment une fille géniale, je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais elle est venue me voir, au tout début du glee club, alors encore que je lui faisais des crasses, et elle m'a dis qu'elle savait, qu'elle avais vue que j'aimais Brittany. Comme ça, juste en nous ayant vus deux-trois fois ! Je pensais sincèrement qu'elle allait me menacer ou me faire du chantage, mais elle m'a juste dit qu'elle ne dirait rien à personne, et que quand je me sentirais prête à en parler, je ne devrais pas hésiter à aller vers elle. Retiens bien ce que je vais dire je ne le répéterais pas, mais j'aime bien cette fille, c'est une fille bien, et je pense sincèrement qu'elle pourrait te rendre heureuse.

Ouah, c'était rare de voir Santana parler autant, ou faire de si longs monologue, peut-être Rach' avait-elle déteint sur elle, ce serait le comble. J'appréciais vraiment tout ce qu'elle venait de me dire, comme je l'avais soupçonnée après ma discussion avec Britt, elle aussi avait tout remarqué. C'est la que je regrettais, de ne pas en avoir parlé a mes meilleures amies depuis le début, même si…

\- Je suis désolé San, Britt, de ne pas vous avoir parlé dès le début, mais j'avais aussi besoin de temps pour accepter tout ça, c'est relativement nouveau…

\- Oui, je sais ce que c'est. Répondit la latina, souriant tendrement a la blonde aux yeux bleus de l'autre côté de la table, qui lui souriait avec un sourire tendre.

\- Les fillesssssss s'il vous plait on avait dit pas de regards comme ça quand je suis là. Me plaignais-je

\- Oui mais ça c'était quand ça te mettait mal a l'aise, maintenant je me dis qu'en fait tu refoulais juste ton homosexualité, et puis je parie que Rachel et toi ferez pareil bientôt!

Je réfléchis, pendant qu'elles étaient repartis à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, S avait surement raison, c'est juste tous ces sentiments refoulés pour Rachel, qui m'avait rendue si peu encline a supporter les démonstrations d'amour de tout le monde. Au fond, c'est aussi parce que je me disais que la personne que j'aime, ne pourrait jamais m'aimer comme je l'aime, mais maintenant….

\- Maintenant j'y crois, je veux y croire. Murmurais-je pour moi-même

\- Nous aussi on y croit Quinn.

Je sursautais a ces paroles de Santana, je pensais vraiment qu'elles ne m'avaient pas entendus, mais apparemment si. Nous passâmes l'heure à parler de Rachel, comment j'étais tombé amoureuse d'elle, ce que je ressentais quand j'étais en sa présence, et bien sur de ma déclaration au Glee club, qui approchait de plus en plus, plus que deux heures de cours, cour qui était en fait deux heure de sport, que je partageais avec Rachel.

San et Britt avait décidé de sécher cette semaine, faisant appel a des problèmes féminins parfaitement coordonnés. Mais je ne les croyais pas, je pense qu'elles voulaient surtout pouvoir trouver un coin tranquille pour flirter pendant deux heures. Nous étions encadrés une semaine sur deux, vu que ce cours n'avait lieu qu'une fois par semaine, soit du coach beiste, soit du coach sylvester.

Cette fois ci, c'était avec le coach beiste, qui nous annonça que nous aurions un cours de gymnastique, ensuite elle nous départagea en trois groupes. Les amateurs, les médiums, et les pros, j'étais d'ailleurs dans ces derniers, avec Rachel. Ce n'étais pas la première fois que je partageais un cours de sport avec Rachel, pas non plus la première fois que nous faisions de la gym, mais pas aussi proche, avant nous n'étions pas spécialement en groupe, et surtout, nous ne nous parlions pas, ou presque pas.

Nous nous sommes donc retrouvés dans un coin du gymnase avec seulement une poignée d'autres filles, des cheerleaders uniquement, je craignais que Rachel n'angoisse en voyant ça. Rachel me fit d'abord un sourire joyeux en entendant que nous étions dans le même groupe, puis son sourire se fana en voyant que nous n'étions entourés que de Cheerleaders, comme je le pensais. J'étais triste de voir qu'elle n'avait pas entièrement confiance en la protection que je lui offrais, aussi me tournais je vers les cheerleaders, et leur dis :

\- Les filles, rappel d'une de mes consignes donné lundi, pourriez vous répéter devant Rachel, ce que je vous ai dit en début de semaine ? Demandais-je, bien qu'elles le savaient, ce n'était pas une question

\- LE GLEE CLUB EST INTOUCHABLE, RIEN NE SERA TOLERE ? NI INSULTE ? NI BRIMADES, NI SLUSHIES, PAS MEME UN REGARD EN COIN, TOUTE PERSONNE CONTREVENANT A CET ORDRE SUBIRA LES FOUDRES DE LA CAPITAINE DES CHEERLEADER QUINN FABRAY. Répétèrent-elles automatiquement, parfaitement synchronisé

\- Bien les filles, merci, n'oubliez surtout pas ceci, ou il vous en couterait, vous savez de quoi je suis capable. Les menaçais-je avant de me retourner vers Rachel

La même Rachel qui a ma grande surprise, avait les larmes aux yeux, et qui menaçaient sérieusement de déborder, mais pourquoi ? Je réfléchis très vite, et me dis qu'elle n'aimerais pas que les filles la voit pleurer, elle avait déjà été suffisamment humilier en public par le passé. Je décidais donc de l'emmener dehors, après avoir fait signe à une des filles de diriger l'entrainement.

Mon regard les avait défendus de dire ou de penser quoi que ce soit en passant je fis un signe de ma main libre au Coach, lui indiquant que Rachel avait besoin d'une pause, l'autre étant posé sur sa hanche, mon bras entouré autour d'elle. Au moment ou j'arrivais près de la porte du gymnase, je les entendis commencer l'entrainement, bien, je n'aurais pas à les réprimander.

Nous prîmes la deuxième porte principale, celle qui donnait sur le dehors, et nous nous rendîmes toutes deux sur les gradins extérieurs, devant le stade de foot et le terrain de cheerleading. Quasiment au même endroit ou une semaine plus tôt, j'avais avoué à Finn que je voulais rompre, et que j'avais des sentiments pour Rachel.

J'avais le sentiment que ce qui allais se dire maintenant, allais tout changer entre nous, aussi je l'aidais à grimper les gradins, lui tenant la main, ne la lâchant pas même une fois arriver et assise juste a côté d'elle, tellement proche que nos jambes était les unes contre les autres. Je la regardais, ces beaux yeux noyés de larmes, j'étais vraiment inquiète je me demande ce qui lui arrivais, ce qui ce passais.

Puis je descendis mes yeux, jusque-là fixés dans les siens, pour regarder sa bouche, qui était étiré dans un sublime sourire. Attendez, un sourire ? Mais…. Elle était heureuse, ou joyeuse, c'était des larmes de joies ? Si non, pourquoi souriait-elle ?

\- Rachel, que ce passe t'il, pourquoi pleure tu, je ne comprends pas tu pleure, et tu souris, je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive j'ai un peu de mal à décrypter tes émotions…. J'avais posé mon autre main sur sa joue, je la caressais, effaçant doucement les larmes qui coulaient sur ces joues.

\- Je pleure, parce que je suis heureuse, enfin, contente, joyeuse, ce que tu voudras, ce que tu a fais dans le gymnase… ça compte énormément pour moi, tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte mais pour moi c'est énorme. Tu a vu que je me sentais mal, quand j'ai vue que notre groupe n'était composé que de cheerleader, et tu a réagis immédiatement, ce que tu leur as demandé de dire…. Tu ne peux pas avoir mentis la dessus, c'était forcément vrai, donc depuis le début de la semaine, tu nous protège ? Elle avait dit ça en appuyant sa joue sur ma main, sur laquelle elle avait posé une des siennes, c'était un instant de tendresse absolu, comme on en connaît peu.

\- Oui Rachel, j'étais sincère quand j'ai dit au glee club que désormais vous étiez sous ma protection, je ne laisserais plus jamais personne te… vous faire du mal, jamais. Je m'en veux déjà assez de ce que moi j'ai fait.

\- Quinn, je te l'ai déjà dit, ça ne compte pas, c'est du passé tout ça. Tu es mon amie désormais, et je suis la tienne, ça compte bien plus que notre passé ! Dit-elle tout en me prenant dans ces bras

\- D'accord superstar. Dis-je en souriant, lui rendant son câlin

\- Quinn, comment m'a tu appeler ? Me demanda-t-elle, gloussant contre mon épaule.

\- Hum, superstar, désolée, ça m'a échappée, mais je sais que tu va en devenir une donc... Autant prendre de l'avance dans le surnom que je te donnerais. Souris je

\- J'aime, répondit-elle simplement, se blottissant un peu plus contre moi, mais je vis d'un coup d'œil à son visage qu'elle avait rougis.

\- Moi aussi, j'aime beaucoup ça…. Murmurais-je, ne sachant plus si je parlais de son surnom ou de la situation.

Me reprenant, je décidais qu'il était temps que nous retournions en cours, après tout, nous ne pouvions décemment pas rester deux heures dehors, je repris donc la main de Rachel, qui me souris, passant doucement son pouce contre le mien, comme une douce caresse. A notre façon, nous flirtions, j'en étais sure maintenant, et j'adorais ça, pouvoir me rapprocher d'elle, petit a petit, sans pression, je me demandais juste comment elle réagirait ce soir a ma chanson. Il n'y avais aucune raison, ce n'étais pas une chanson qui lui était adressée comme celle de demain, mais j'angoissais quand même.

Je la stoppais juste avant de rentrer dans le gymnase, pour lui demander ce qu'elle comptait chanter ce soir, ce à quoi elle répondit par un sourire mystérieux, bien que crispé et un petit clin d'œil. Je tiquais, pourquoi semblait-elle nerveuse a l'idée de chanter, c'était bien la première fois que je la voyais nerveuse de chanter, ou de quoique ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs.

J'en profitais pour lui glisser que comme je chantais deux fois, elle aussi devrais comme moi chanter deux fois, dont une juste après moi demain, ma façon à moi de lui donner la possibilité de me donner une sorte de réponse a la chanson que j'allais lui chanter demain. Elle accepta avec enthousiasme, me proposant par la même occasion de faire un duo un jour prochain, quand nous en aurions l'occasion elle comme moi.

C'est sur ces paroles que nous décidâmes enfin de rentrer dans le gymnase, je lui tenais la porte galamment, ce à quoi elle répondit par son resplendissant sourire et un bisou sur ma joue accompagné d'un, merci « belle princesse » murmuré a mon oreille. En rentrant dans le gymnase, pour bien lui prouver que j'assumais notre amitié, je la pris par la hanche, et la guidais jusqu'au coach, je lui expliquais que Rachel c'était sentie un peu mal et que donc je l'avais accompagné dehors, mais qu'elle se sentait prête à faire du sport malgré tout.

Elle approuva avec un sourire, recommandant simplement a Rachel de faire attention, et me dis que je pouvais, avec Rachel, dirigé l'entrainement. A la mention de diriger l'entrainement, je vis les yeux de Rachel s'illuminer, et elle se dirigea à grands pas vers les cheerleaders, m'entrainant avec elle par la main.

En arrivant, si je vis certaines des filles surprises de nous voir arriver main dans la main, aucune n'osa faire la moindre réflexion, en même temps elles savaient qu'elles n'avaient pas intérêt. Je fis signe a Rachel de prendre les rennes, j'avais vraiment envie de voir comment elle allait s'en tirer. Et la, oh mon dieu si j'avais sue je me serais abstenue, je savais Rachel sportive mais à ce point, elle était inépuisable !

De plus elle portait l'ensemble tee-shirt noir moulant et short de l'établissement, qui la moulais parfaitement et la rendais juste incroyablement sexy. Elle avais également nouée ces longs cheveux en une queue de cheval haute quasi identique a celle des cheerleaders, ce qui me dis penser qu'elle aurait carrément pu en être une. Mais Rachel n'étais pas une suiveuse, elle était une meneuse, elle n'aurais jamais pu suivre les ordres du coach sans broncher et sans s'insurger contre la façon dont elle nous traitait.

Une chose est sure, si jusqu'à maintenant j'avais pu douter une seule fois être attirée par Rachel, maintenant il n'en était rien, je la trouvais canon, elle était juste époustouflante. La voir s'activer avec les filles, dans une chorégraphie de gymnastique rythmique impressionnante qu'elle avait trouvé en seulement 30minutes, me fis me dire qu'elle était aussi bonne athlète que danseuse, actrice ou chanteuse.

Elle avait choisis une chanson que j'adorais personnellement, et elle était encore plus douée que la danseuse/chanteuse du clip. Elle était une prof géniale, qui nous avait toute fait retenir la chorée en un temps record, nous étions toute en rythme, enchainant danse, barres parallèle, barres perpendiculaire, roulades, roues, salto arrière, ballon.

Au bout d'une heure et demi, alors qu'il ne restait plus que quinze minutes de cours, le coach beiste s'approcha de nous, et nous demanda s'il nous était possible de refaire la chorée au complet devant tout le monde, pour que les médiums et les amateurs puissent juger de quel niveau on pouvait atteindre avec de la patience et des efforts.

Nous dansâmes donc devant tout le monde, et nous firent applaudir et siffler, la chorégraphie étant au final une réussite totale, mêlant prouesse gymnastique, rythme, et une dose de sexy. Je n'hésitais pas à propulser Rachel en avant, pour qu'elle récolte tous les applaudissements, je n'avais aidé qu'à la cohésion du groupe et a l'entente, elle avait tout fait sur la chorée et le reste, et elle rosis de plaisir en me regardant avec son magnifique sourire.

Nous nous dirigeâmes ensuite toutes vers les vestiaires en chantant sur cette chanson, que nous avions désormais dans la tête « lean on » de mo et major lazer. J'avais été très surprise du choix de musique de Rachel mais elle m'avait dit qu'elle aimait chanter et danser sur ce genre de musiques aussi parfois, cela lui donnait du peps. Nous nous douchâmes toutes en chantant sur les tubes de la radio, Rachel et moi nous attardant un peu après les autres, comme nous avions Glee club et que le cours de sport finissait toujours en avance, nous savions que nous avions un peu de temps pour nous prélasser sous la douche.

Les cabines de douche était heureusement individuelles, bien que l'on puisse voir juste les têtes qui dépassait, elles fermaient avec des portes, dans le cas de Rachel sa tête dépassait à peine du haut, alors que moi j'étais tout juste en dessous des épaules, un peu plus et c'était indécent. En fait celles de droite était faite comme ça, alors que celles d'en face, à gauche était cloisonné quasiment jusqu'en haut, mais tout le monde sauf les plus pudiques les évitait, l'eau était un peu moins chaude, et cela rendait un peu claustrophobe mine de rien.

Rachel et moi étions donc dans des cabines côte a côte, à chanter sur toutes les chansons qui passait, quand tout a coup passa une de ces chansons qui d'un coup vous transporte dans un moment spécial, magique. Je connaissais cette chanson par cœur, je me l'étais passée des centaines de fois dans ma tête depuis une semaine, depuis que je savais avoir des sentiments pour Rachel. Je pris donc mon courage a deux mains et enfilais un des peignoirs laissé au cheerios, en tendant un autre à Rachel, et me mis à chanter aussitôt le peignoir enfiler, regardant Rachel qui venait de sortir aussi, après s'être habillé.

Much as you blame yourself,  
You can't be blamed for the way that you feel  
Had no example of a love,  
That was even remotely real  
How can you understand  
Something that you never had?  
Ooh, baby, if you let me,  
I can help you out with all of that

Rachel, qui me regardais avec un air attendris, presque... plein d'espoir, se mis à chanter, prenant la suite :

Girl, let me love you,  
And I will love you,  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Girl, let me love you,  
I know your trouble  
Don't be afraid,  
Girl, let me help  
Girl, let me love you,  
And I will love you,  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Girl, let me love you,  
A heart in numbness  
Is brought to life,  
I'll take you there

Nous reprîmes ensemble, tout en nous rapprochant et nous tenant les mains, partageant le même regard et le même sourire tendre, je ne sais pas ce qui est en train de ce passer, mais surtout si c'est un rêve, ne me réveillez pas.

Hey, hey  
(Girl, let me love you)  
Girl, let me love you, baby, oh  
(Girl, let me love you)  
Girl, let me love you, baby  
(Girl, let me love you)  
Let me love you,  
Let me love you,  
Oh  
Ooh,

Elle passa sa main sur ma joue avant de chanter seule cette partie, avec un air de tristesse et de compassion peint sur sa figure

I can see the pain behind your eyes,  
It's been there for quite a while  
I just wanna be the one  
To remind you what it is to smile, yeah  
I would like to show you  
What true love can really do

Nous reprîmes ensemble le refrain, en chœur, sans nous lâcher des yeux une seule seconde.

Girl, let me love you,  
And I will love you,  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Girl, let me love you,  
I know your trouble  
Don't be afraid,  
Girl, let me help  
Girl, let me love you,  
And I will love you,  
Until you learn to love yourself

Girl, let me love you,  
A heart in numbness  
Is brought to life,  
I'll take you there  
Oh, oh, oh, hey  
Girl, let me love you, baby  
(Girl, let me love you)  
Let me love you  
Girl, let me love you, baby  
(Girl, let me love you)  
Girl, let me love you, baby  
(Girl, let me love you)  
Let me love you

Girl, let me love you, baby  
For every heart that beats,  
For every heart that beats,  
For every heart that beats,  
For every heart that beats  
Heart that beats,  
Heart that beats,  
Heart that beats  
Heart that beats  
Girl, let me love you,  
And I will love you,  
Until you learn to love yourself

Girl, let me love you,  
I know your trouble  
Don't be afraid,  
Girl, let me help  
Girl, let me love you,  
And I will love you,  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Girl, let me love you,  
A heart in darkness  
Is brought to life,  
I'll take you there  
(Girl, let me love you)  
Darlin', let me love you, baby  
Love you, baby, hey  
(Girl, let me love you)  
Let me love you, baby  
You, babe  
Ooh, ooh, oh

Nous avions finis la chanson ensemble, les yeux dans les yeux, et bien qu'aucune de nous deux ne fis un geste l'une vers l'autre, nous contentant de doucement nous éloigner dans des directions différentes, dans le but de nous habiller, nos regards parlaient pour nous. Il venait définitivement de ce passer quelque chose de spécial, elle comme moi l'avions sentie, pas de doutes possibles.

Nous étions séparés par une rangée de casier, nous pouvions donc nous entendre mais pas nous voir, cependant, aucune de nous ne prononça un seul mot. Je ne m'inquiétais pas, ce n'étais pas ce genre de silences gênés ou nous nous regardions sans savoir quoi nous dire. Déjà nous n'étions pas l'une en face de l'autre, et ensuite, ce n'avais jamais été comme ça entre elle et moi, c'était plus comme un instant de flottement magique. Un de ceux qui suivent un moment comme nous venions de le vivre, tout ceci, était indescriptible, j'avais encore un peu peur de me faire des idées, mais vu son comportement, le doute était peu possible.

J'entendis le froissement de vêtements qu'on déplie et qu'on passe sur soi, et c'est la que je réalisais que je n'avais toujours pas commencé à m'habiller depuis tout a l'heure. Je pris ma tenue au donc de mon sac et la dépliais, je souris, je savais que j'allais être sexy dans cette tenue, mais rien de trop, juste suffisamment pour la chanson et… pour Rachel !

Je pensais à envoyer un sms à Lindsey, pour lui dire de nous retrouver dans 30min au glee club. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se changer, même si elle aurait aimé m'avait-elle dit, mettre la même tenue que Megan dans le clip, elle avais juste à prendre ces chaussons de danse. J'hésitais a m'afficher devant Rachel dans la tenue que j'avais prévue directement, ou à jouer l'effet de surprise en apparaissant comme ça devant tout le glee club, finalement je décidais d'envoyer un sms à San et Britt, pour leur dire que je les rejoignais directement sur place, je savais déjà comment elles seraient habillés.

Elles ne chantaient pas avec moi donc leur tenue avait peu d'importance mais elles aimaient être apprêtées, en toute circonstances. Je savais donc que Santana allait mettre une jupe courte a fleurs pourpre avec un haut noir et des escarpins noirs, hyper sexy comme d'habitude, et que Brittany serait elle habillé d'un jean bleu clair slim, avec un haut fleuri au col en v en dentelle blanche, et des compensés noires.

Elles avaient bien essayé de savoir comment moi je serais habillée, mais j'avais refusé, leur disant qu'elles auraient la surprise, comme tout les autres, au glee club. Je mis donc mes vêtements, et décidait de passer la tête de l'autre côté des casiers, évitant de regarder dans la direction de Rachel au cas où elle ne serait pas prête :

\- Rachel, cela ne te dérange pas de me devancer pour le glee club ? J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour retrouver ma tenue de cheerios propre et je ne voudrais pas que tu attendes. Un bien pieux mensonge, que je lui disais uniquement dans le but qu'elle ne se doute pas que j'avais prévue de porter bien autre chose que ma tenue habituelle.

\- Bien sur aucun problème, elle passa son corps au même moment, entièrement habillée, ce qui fais que nous nous sommes retrouvés nez a nez, a cinq centimètres l'une de l'autre, ce qui nous fis éclater de rire, mes cheveux étaient encore mouillés et je n'étais pas maquillé, mais elle, était déjà resplendissante.

\- Décidément Quinn, nous nous sommes beaucoup rapprochés. Me dit-elle dans un clin d'œil malicieux

\- Je trouve aussi. Pouffais-je

J'aurais pu l'embrasser, la maintenant tout de suite, mais je me répétais dans ma tête que ce n'étais pas une bonne idée, que je devais attendre. Je pense que Rachel se dit la même chose, parce qu'après un grand sourire et un clin d'œil, elle partis vers la porte, non sans se retourner juste avant et me lancer un « a tout de suite, belle princesse ». A croire que c'était devenu mon surnom officiel selon elle, pas que ça me déplaise, j'adorais qu'elle m'appelle comme ça, avec cette malice qui la caractérise.

« Allez reprend toi Quinn, tu dois te préparer. »

Je pris un des sèche-cheveux mis a disposition, séchais mes cheveux, les arrangeais comme je le voulais, de façon sauvage et sexy, je me fis des yeux un peu charbonneux, dans des tons et noir et gris, avec juste un trait de khôl, de façon à être sexy sans en faire trop, je mis du font de teint, de la poudre, du blush et maquillais très légèrement mes lèvres avec un gloss nude. Je me regardais dans le miroir quelques secondes, j'étais prête, j'étais sure de réussir à surprendre Rachel. Je sortis du vestiaire des cheerios, pour tomber sur Santana et Brittany, habillés comme elles me l'avaient dit, elles étaient magnifiques, et étrangement, je n'étais presque pas surprise de les voir là, après tout on parlait de Santana et Brittany. Elles me regardèrent et Britt sautilla en tapant des mains, disant que j'étais super jolie et que Rachel allait adorer, tandis que Santana se contenta d'un « sexy » avec un petit clin d'œil. C'est parce que je n'étais nullement surprise que je ne dis rien mais me contentais de les prendre chacune par un bras, et ensemble, nous nous dirigions vers le glee club, l'unholy trinité au maximum de son pouvoir de séduction. En rentrant dans le glee club, tous les regards étaient sur nous, mais plus craintif comme autrefois, non, juste admiratif, et amusés, il faut dire que contrairement à autrefois, nous étions toutes trois souriantes, et arrivâmes théâtralement, faisant une pause a la charpies angel's a la fin. Je vis Rachel, le regard brillant, me regarder de haut en bas, et mordre sa lèvre, et je puis en déduire que ce qu'elle voyait lui plaisait, amusé, je lui fis donc un clin d'œil. Il faut dire que j'avais mis le paquet, avec ce pantalon noir skinny qui me moulais parfaitement, ce débardeur noir décolleté en dentelle, et cette veste en cuir. Ensuite nous allâmes toutes nous assoir, elles deux a leur place habituelle au fond a droite. Et moi à la seule place restante, qui se trouvait comme par hasard juste à côté de Rachel, qui semblait vraiment nerveuse à l'idée d'être celle qui allait passer devant tout le monde dans quelques minutes. C'est pourquoi je m'assis, et lui pris la main directement, faisant des cercles avec mon pouce sur le dos de sa main. Elle me regarda, souris, et sembla se détendre quelque peu, elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule, et me murmura un petit merci a l'oreille. Quand monsieur Schue arriva, avec ces deux minutes de retard habituelles, elle sembla se tendre à nouveau, je repris donc les caresses sur sa main. Il commença son introduction habituelle avec un « bonjour les jeunes » puis nous félicita pour notre travail, disant qu'il ne restait plus que deux jours, avec Rachel et moi à passer sur ces deux jours. Il se tourna a ce moment évidemment vers Rachel et dis « Rachel ? C'est ton tour il me semble, je suis étonné que tu n'ai pas encore essayé de me déloger de la place ». Elle c'était redressé subitement sur sa chaise, semblant pas du tout prête, je me penchais alors vers elle, prenant mon courage a deux mains et lui murmurais a l'oreille « fonce superstar, je crois en toi » et lui déposais un tendre baiser dans le cou, bien que très rapide, de sorte que personne ne vois rien. Elle me sourit, ces yeux cependant semblaient craintifs, triste, comme si elle avait peur, mais de quoi ? C'est quand elle s'avança jusqu'au centre, la mine fermée et l'air de vouloir en finir avec quelque chose de désagréable et douloureux, que je compris que cette chanson n'allait pas être anodine pour elle, ni pour moi. Elle prit le micro, mais au lieu de chanter a la seconde ou elle le tenait, elle parla d'abord, son visage était triste, d'une tristesse que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant.

Vous tous, les amis, monsieur Schue, le thème de cette semaine est de se révélez, comme vous le savez. J'ai longuement hésité sur quoi chanter, et quelle chanson choisir, non pas parce que je n'avais pas d'idées, mais surtout parce que je savais au fond de moi ce que je devais chanter. Je pense que la chanson parle d'elle-même, mais s'il vous plaît, après la chanson, laissez moi à nouveau parler, juste deux minutes, pour que vous puissiez comprendre, pourquoi.

J'étais vraiment intriguée, et très inquiète, que Rachel allait-elle donc chanter pour qu'elle ai si peur de notre réaction, et qu'elle soit si nerveuse ? Elle se tourna vers les musiciens, ou Lindsey ne se trouvais pas encore, et leur fit signe de commencer.

She lives in the shadow of a lonely girl  
Voice so quiet you don't hear a word  
Always talking but she can't be heard  
You can see it there if you catch her eye  
I know she's brave but its trapped inside  
Scared to talk But she don't know why-y-y  
Wish I knew back then what I know now  
Wish I could somehow  
Go back in time and maybe listen to my own advice  
I'd tell her to speak up  
Tell her to shout out  
Talk a bit louder  
Be a bit prouder  
Tell her she's beautiful, wonderful  
Everything she doesn't see  
You gotta to speak up  
You gotta to shout out  
And know they right here, right now  
You can be beautiful wonderful  
Anything you wanna be.  
Little me  
Yeah you got a lot of time to act your age  
Can't write a book from a single page  
Hands on the clock only turn one way  
Run to fast and you risk it all  
Can't be afraid to take a fall  
Felt so big but she looked so small.  
Wish I knew back then what I know now  
Wish I could somehow  
Go back in time and maybe listen to my own advice  
I'd tell her to speak up  
Tell her to shout out  
Talk a bit louder  
Be a bit prouder  
Tell her she's beautiful, wonderful  
Everything she doesn't see  
You gotta to speak up  
You gotta to shout out  
And know that right here, right now  
You can be beautiful wonderful  
Anything you wanna be.  
Little me  
Little me yeah...  
Tell you one thing I want see  
I'd tell her to speak up  
Tell her to shout out  
Talk a bit louder  
Be a bit prouder  
Tell her she's beautiful, wonderful  
Everything she doesn't see  
You gotta to speak up  
You gotta to shout out  
And know that right here, right now  
You can be beautiful wonderful  
Anything you wanna be.  
I'd tell her to speak up  
Tell her to shout out  
Talk a bit louder  
Be a bit prouder  
Tell her she's beautiful, wonderful  
Everything she doesn't see  
You gotta to speak up  
You gotta to shout out  
And know that right here, right now  
You can be beautiful wonderful  
Anything you wanna be  
Tell you one thing I want see  
I'd tell her to speak up  
Tell her to shout out  
Talk a bit louder  
Be a bit prouder  
Tell her she's beautiful, wonderful  
Everything she doesn't see  
You gotta to speak up  
You gotta to shout out  
And know that right here, right now  
You can be beautiful wonderful  
Anything you wanna be.  
Little me...

La salle était totalement silencieuse, vide de tout bruit, tout le monde était bouleversé, la plupart semblait sur le point de pleurer, pour certains c'était déjà fait. Tous, nous nous retrouvions dans cette chanson, nous avions tous soufferts plus jeunes voir même maintenant de nos différences, de toutes ces choses que les enfants ou les ados critiquaient. Aujourd'hui, grâce au glee club, nous nous sentions mieux dans notre peau, mais il restait dur d'être dans un lycée, voir dans un état pour ceux d'entre nous qui étaient gay, qui n'accepte pas ce que nous sommes. Rachel pleurait, en fait elle semblait sur le point de s'écrouler, ces larmes la secouaient, et la voir comme ça, ça me faisait mal, pire que mal. Je savais que j'étais en partie responsable de son mal, j'avais participé a ces humiliations, je n'avais jamais été directement le bourreau, mais c'était tout comme. Mais je cessais bien vite de me fustiger, Rachel me l'avait dit, elle ne m'en voulait pas, et là ce dont elle avait besoin, c'était d'un pilier pour la soutenir, et je voulais être ce pilier. Contredisant la demande de Rachel faite au début du cours, je me levais, faisant signe aux autres de rester assis, et courus presque prendre Rachel dans mes bras, la serrant du plus fort que je pouvais, car je le sais, c'est ce dont elle a besoin la maintenant. Elle se laissa aller contre moi, je sentais ces larmes tomber sur mes mains, posés sur son ventre, elle c'était tourné dans mes bras pour faire face au glee club dans son entier, visiblement elle se sentait prête à tout révéler.

« Je suis désolée de toutes ces larmes, j'ai craqué, je n'en ai jamais parlé a personne, mais moi, comme vous tous, j'ai été pendant des années insulter. J'ai été brimé, huer, on m'a traité comme une moins que rien, je me suis jamais sentie nulle part a ma place, même ici au début. Vous avez tous dès le début trouvez une famille, moi pas, vous m'avez comme les autres haïe pour ma confiance en moi, mes bavardages. Et les slushies, n'on pas cesser, j'en ai eu plus que vous tous réunis, j'ai été la reine des loosers pendant longtemps. Mais ça n'à durer qu'un temps, ensuite nous nous sommes tous rapprochés, et je me suis enfin sentie chez moi avec vous. Il ne faut pas que vous vous sentiez coupable ou visez par cette chanson, je voulais juste pour une fois laissez éclater ma douleur, ma souffrance. Tout ce que j'ai subis en silence et que je cachais derrière mon sourire, je n'ai jamais parlé a personne de tout ça, et maintenant que nous sommes une vraie famille, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, je voulais le partager avec vous, et je sais que vous tous, vous êtes aussi reconnus dans cette chanson. Je n'ai pas été celle qui a subis le pire malgré tout, j'ai la chance d'avoir deux pères formidable, qui m'ont toujours épaulé dans mes choix. Je voulais de cette façon partager avec vous la seule chose que j'ai toujours dissimulé a tout le monde, vous êtes désormais ma famille, et une famille n'a pas de secrets. »

Et la d'un coup, une marée humaine se rua sur Rachel, que je dus lâcher pour que les autres puissent aussi l'enlacer, tout le monde s'excusa, lui tirant un sourire, bien qu'elle répète systématiquement qu'ils n'étaient pas obligés. Elle me souris spécifiquement, et me repris la main une fois tout ça passer, me remerciant. Monsieur Schue pris la parole, disant qu'il était fier que Rachel ai pu exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait, qu'elle se soit sentie suffisamment en confiance pour le faire. Nous avions tous repris nos places, ma main toujours dans celle de Rachel, quand je vis mon signal arriver en la présence de Lindsey, qui arriva avec son violon et vient se placer avec les musiciens. Rachel me regarda, curieuse, elle se doutait que c'était pour moi, elle pris donc la parole.

Monsieur Schue, Quinn m'a demander si elle pouvait passer juste après moi aujourd'hui, car pour faire sa chanson de demain, elle avait d'abord besoin de « préparer le terrain » m'a-t-elle dit, je ne me suis pas tromper Quinn ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant anxieusement vers moi

Oui, c'est tout à fait ça Rach' (je déposais un baiser dans ces cheveux) merci d'avoir prévenue pour moi c'est gentil.

Je me levais, me plaçais devant tout le monde et commençais nerveusement le discours que je préparais depuis hier.

Alors tout le monde, cette chanson, c'est un peu mon deuxième objectif de la semaine, en fait elle aurait aussi bien pu être chanté demain, mais disons que ce soir, c'est comme l'a dit Rachel, une préparation a demain. J'ai demandé à une toute nouvelle amie rencontrer aujourd'hui, Lindsey (elle s'approcha de moi et souris a tout le monde) de m'accompagner au violon. Elle n'est pas plus au courant que vous de l'annonce qui va suivre cette chanson, mais je suis sure que tout comme vous, elle l'acceptera, Puck, n'oublie pas ce que tu m'as promis.

Je vis Puck sortir la caméra vidéo de son sac, et la préparer, comme je lui avais demandé, je vis du coin de l'œil Lindsey qui semblait impatiente de commencer, je lui souris en la regardant, et elle me sourit aussi, je vis Rachel froncer les sourcils, oh, pensait-elle que Lindsey et moi ? En faisant le tour de l'assemblée des yeux, je vis tout le monde nous regarder Lindsey et moi, impatient d'entendre la suite, mais un regard, en particulier, outre celui de Rachel, m'interpella. Finn regardait Lindsey comme si elle était la plus belle chose qu'il aurait jamais vue, et je vis qu'elle le regardait de la même façon, je pense que je venais d'assister a un coup de foudre mutuel. Je regardais donc vers Rachel, toujours aussi renfrognée, et lui fis passer le message par mes yeux, tout en faisant un signe de tête alternatif vers Lindsey et Finn, puis en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Elle les regarda tous les deux, son regard s'illumina, et elle sembla tout d'un coup rassurée, et ravie, tout en rougissant de s'être fait prendre jalouse. Je jetais un regard à Lindsey, prenait une grande inspiration, soupirait, et lui fis signe que je commençais, sa partie était un peu après le début de la voix. Toutes les lumières s'éteignirent à part une rampe au dessus de moi. Je tenais le micro solidement, comme s'il pouvait m'apporter la force dont j'avais besoin pour cette chanson, puis les notes commencèrent, et je levais les yeux déterminés, prête à exploser avec cette chanson.

I pirouette in the dark  
I see the stars through me  
(Lindsey commença a jouer, se mettant sur pointe, et se plaça auprès de moi)  
Tired mechanical heart  
Beats until the song disappears

Somebody shine a light  
A frozen battlefield in me  
(Lentement, Lindsey commença a bouger, faisant des mouvements de danse tout en jouant, elle étais incroyablement douer)  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me  
So cut me from the line  
Dizzy, spinning endlessly  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me!  
(Lindsey tournoyais dans toute la pièce en même temps qu'elle jouait, je restais a la même place, les yeux fixés dans ceux de Rachel)

Shatter me!  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me!  
(A ce stade de la chanson, je devais mettre toute ma voix et toute ma puissance, c'était une chanson pleine de sentiment, un appel a l'aide)

If only the clockworks could speak  
I wouldn't be so alone  
We burn every magnet and spring  
And spiral into the unknown

Somebody shine a light  
(Les lumières se mirent a clignoter, la mise en scène était vraiment géniale)  
A frozen battlefield in me  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me  
So cut me from the line  
Dizzy, spinning endlessly  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me!  
Shatter me!  
(je hurlais presque dans ces parties la de la chanson, exprimant ma souffrance passée, a quel point je voulais qu'on me vienne en aide)  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me!

If I break the glass, then I'll have to fly  
There's no one to catch me if I take a dive  
I'm scared of changing, the days stay the same  
The world is spinning but only in rain  
If I break the glass, then I'll have to fly  
There's no one to catch me if I take a dive  
I'm scared of changing, the days stay the same  
The world is spinning but only in rain  
(Hold me...)

Somebody shine a light  
A frozen battlefield in me  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me  
So cut me from the line  
Dizzy, spinning endlessly  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me!  
Shatter me!  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me !

Je terminais les yeux braqués vers Rachel qui me regardait, bouche bé, elle donnait l'impression d'hésiter entre s'évanouir, courir vers moi et pleurer. Elle choisit finalement de rester sur sa chaise, au vu de mes yeux la suppliant de ne pas bouger, je devais dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur, ce que j'attendais de révéler depuis une semaine.

\- J'ai choisis cette chanson pour exprimer comment je me sentais, avant, avant le début de cette semaine, avant de découvrir qui j'étais réellement, d'avoir cette réalisation sur moi-même. J'ai… découvert quelque chose, on pourrait dire presque par hasard, j'ai hésite ce moment la a vous en parler, j'avais décidé de changer, devenir la vraie moi, petit à petit...Et Monsieur Schue a juste à ce moment la l'idée de proposer ce thème, c'est la que j'ai sue, je voulais vraiment partager ça avec vous, mais je devais y aller par étape. J'ai parler a ma sœur, à Finn, qui était mon petit copain, je ne pouvais plus rester avec lui si je voulais être honnête avec moi. J'en ai aussi parlé a Puck, qui c'est révélé être un vrai ami, plus que tout ce que je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer. Les deux autres membres de l'unholy Trinity ont été les dernières au courant, parce que je voulais d'abord leur temps de livrer leur propre combat avant de les laisser participer au mien. Je me suis seulement rendue compte hier que pour dire ce que j'avais à dire, je devais d'abord en passer par cette chanson, pour dire au revoir à mon ancienne moi, que je laisse derrière moi. Vous m'avez aidé à briser le masque que je portais, celui d'Ice queen, quelqu'un, plus précisément, mais ça, j'en parlerais demain, je ne veux et ne peut pas en dire plus pour l'instant. Sachez juste que je suis amoureuse, oui, mon cœur est pris, je tenais à vous le dire, haut et fort, j'aime quelqu'un, du plus profond de mon cœur, de toute mon âme, et demain, je compte chanter cet amour, je le ferais dans l'auditorium, devant vous, et la personne concernée.

Je vis Rachel me regarder anxieusement, ces yeux exprimait quelque chose comme… de la déception, ou autre chose, elle devais penser qu'elle n'étais pas la personne dont je parlais. D'un seul coup, je compris, j'étais cette personne, il n'y avait plus aucun doute possible. J'étais la personne dont Rachel était amoureuse, son comportement avec moi, sa manière de me parler, tout me le criait.

J'avais refusé de le voir, peut-être depuis très longtemps, tout comme j'avais refusé mon amour pour elle, que je lui jetais au visage sous forme de slushies, que j'ordonnais à mes cheerleaders de balancer pour moi. J'avais été une lâche, sans même le savoir, mais désormais tout ça était finis, je voulais lui dire mon amour, demain, sur scène, dans l'auditorium, devant tout le glee club.

J'aurais voulue inviter le lycée entier, mais sans vouloir le cacher, si effectivement j'avais raison et qu'elle m'aimait, je voulais pouvoir profiter d'elle et de notre amour sans que personne n'essaye de le salir. Mais je n'avais pas encore finis mon annonce, et je devais encore annoncer la grande nouvelle au reste du glee club.

Je pris une grande inspiration, regardais Rachel, et les autres, m'attardant sur Brittany et Santana, qui comprirent, et vinrent se coller contre moi, passant leur bras derrière mon dos, alors que je passais les miens derrière les leurs pour les poser sur leurs hanches. Elles me sourirent toutes deux, et m'encouragèrent du regard, elles savaient que j'en étais capable, et je commençais à le croire moi aussi.

\- Ce que je voulais vous dire, que j'ai pour ainsi dire découvert en début de semaine, en même temps que j'ai découvert mes sentiments pour cette personne, c'est que je suis gay. J'aime les femmes, une femme, en tout cas.

Il y eu un instant de flottement dans la salle, ou tout le monde a part Puck et Finn semblait avoir comme déconnecté leurs cerveaux, eux se tapèrent dans la main, content que je l'ai enfin dit. Puis tout le monde se mit à sourire, et Kurt eu un fou rire, nous désignant toutes les trois d'un même geste, s'écroulant même par terre de rire.

Loin de le prendre mal, je me mis moi aussi à rigoler sans pouvoir m'arrêter, entrainant Britt et San avec moi. L'unholy Trinity, les trois filles les plus convoités et sexy du lycée, des cheerleaders respectés, enviés et admirés, était toutes les trois gay ! Voila qui allais finir d'anéantir tous les espoirs de certains garçons, ils allaient surement croire a une épidémie.

Je savais que depuis que San et Britt commençait à s'afficher plus librement, sans jamais avoir fait d'annonces officielles, on leur avait souvent proposé de vérifier avec de « vrais mecs » si elles étaient sure de leur orientation. Le plus souvent nous étions en groupe, dans ce cas les garçons menaçait le mec de le castrer s'il osait refaire une telle proposition a nos amies, ou alors Santana se mettait en mode « Snixx » et commençait à insulter le mec en espagnol.

Une fois c'est même Britt qui avais pris les choses en mains, littéralement, en roulant une pelle monumentale a Santana en pleins couloirs, la tripotant presque, puis regardant le mec dans les yeux avant de lui dire qu'elle était « personnellement très satisfaite de ce qu'elle avait ». Je pense que j'allais bientôt y avoir droit moi aussi, à ces remarques et regard en coin, quand ce sera officiel dans le lycée et je me surpris à rêver d'avoir Rachel a mes côtés pour refaire la même chose qu'avait fait Brittany.

Toujours est-il que je me trouvais dans la salle du glee club, dont la moitié des membres était morts de rire, et l'autre ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Je me repris donc, essuyant les larmes de rire qui avaient coulés sur mes joues et regardais tout le monde, qui c'était calmé, me regardant avec de grands sourires, et je demandais d'une petite voix :

\- Alors… Vous m'aimez toujours… ?

J'eu alors le droit à un câlin de chaque membre du glee club, qui se ruèrent vers moi, chacun me disant un petit mot d'encouragement. La dernière fut Rachel, qui arriva timidement, presque sans l'oser, et me pris dans ces bras délicatement, tendrement, m'enlaçant tout doucement a la taille. Elle se hissa et me murmura à l'oreille « Puis je espérer que tu parlais de moi, ma belle princesse ? ».

Je la regardais, ces yeux brillaient, d'espoir certainement, et la je ne sus que faire, devais je l'embrasser, lui avouer la tout de suite mes sentiments ? Je n'en revenais pas, elle ESPERAIS que je parlais d'elle, que ce soit elle l'élue de mon cœur. Elle m'avait rappelé encore « belle princesse », mieux elle avais dit MA belle princesse.

J'étais au septième ciel, au paradis, au nirvana, bref a n'importe quel endroit proposant le bonheur absolu et instantané. Je ne pouvais certainement pas lui mentir, mais alors que faire ? C'est la que je bénis Santana, ou la maudis je ne sais pas, quand elle arriva juste à côté de nous, et nous interrompis, en nous demandant si nous comptions faire bande à part encore longtemps.

En me tournant vers elle, décidé à la tuer, je vis qu'elle me fit un clin d'œil, et mima un « demain » silencieusement avec ces lèvres. Oh, oui bien sur, elle me donnait l'opportunité d'attendre demain pour le dire à Rachel, et faire les choses bien. Malgré tout je ne voulais pas la laisser comme ça, alors quand Monsieur Schue déclara la séance close, après qu'il ai applaudis notre courage a tous avec nos chansons, disant qu'il avait vraiment hâte aux dernières prestations, vu que je lui avais dis que Rachel chanterais après moi à nouveau, par soucis d'équité.

Je laissais tout le monde passer désirant un moment seul avec celle pour qui mon cœur battait sans qu'elle le sache, mais je vis que San et Britt m'attendais a l'entrée, veillant à ce que je ne dise rien a Rach' avant demain. Je me contentais donc d'un câlin et de lui dire a l'oreille « a demain a l'auditorium, superstar » et je l'embrassais, sur la joue, a la commissure des lèvres, comme elle cet après midi. Demain ne viendrais jamais assez vite, me dis-je en quittant la salle avec Brittany et Santana, laissant une Rachel euphorique sans que je le sache, derrière moi.

* * *

Alors? Malheureusement ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais avoir une réponse directe de vous autre que par les reviews, donc je ne peut qu'imaginer vos réactions, en espérant qu'elles soit positive! Je ne le dirais jamais assez je répond toujours aux reviews, j'y met un point d'honneur, je suis toujours vraiment déçue de voir qu'un ou une auteur ne m'a pas répondu alors que j'ai pris de mon temps pour laissez une review, je ne vous le ferais jamais! Un énorme merci comme d'habitude a malau-chu et Lloris77410 mes deux revieweurs régulier qui ne manque jamais de me laisser une review et de converser avec moi par messagerie, je vous adore merci d'être la! Un énorme merci aussi a ma sandie a moi, pas celle de la fic, qui existe bien, et qui est une amie extraordinaire qui ne manque jamais un de mes chapitres, même quand elle n'est pas dedans!

**Chansons utilisés dans ce chapitre : Lean on - Mo et Major lazer, Let me love you - Jake Puckerman verson, Little me- Little mix, Shatter me - Lindsey stirling**

A bientôt aussi vite que possible au chapitre sept!

_Withoutmywings_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapitre 7 : I was made for loving you_**

**Disclaimer :** Glee ne m'appartiens pas, je ne fais qu'utiliser son univers et ces personnages pour mes histoires.  
**Pairing :** Quinn/Rachel  
**Note :** Je tenais a m'excuser pour ma longue absence, du à un déménagement, un nouveau travail, un nouvel ordinateur et pas mal de problèmes de santé, pour commencer, mais hey, I'm back! Alors, ce chapitre fait 43 pages word, donc beaucoup plus long que le précédent, je me suis dis qu'un petit excedent était une minuscule compensation pour les six mois d'absence *sifflote*. J'ai bien accéder à la demande de McFly, et j'ai traduit TOUTES les paroles anglaises en français, pour une meilleure compréhension du truc *_* J'espère que tout ce chapitre vous plaira, merci pour toutes vos reviews et vos encouragements!

* * *

Après toute cette journée aussi bien éprouvante qu'extraordinaire et riche en émotions, je rentrais simplement chez moi, disant au revoir a Brittany et Santana sur le parking. Aucun mots ne fut échanger, juste un câlin de chacune d'elle, ce qui est énorme venant de Santana. Cette journée c'est bien mieux passer que ce que j'aurais crue en fin de compte, mais j'ai vraiment hâte de rentrer chez moi, je suis épuisée.

En arrivant, je vis ma mère et mon père assis sur le canapé a attendre, visiblement très impatients de savoir comment était ma journée. Je leur racontais brièvement, ne souhaitant pas plus que ça leur donner tous les détails. Je suis contente que nous puissions parler de tout a présent, mais le passé ne va pas s'effacer en une journée, et ils le savent, je dois m'habituer à leur nouvelle façon d'être et d'agir.

Je leur fis donc un câlin a tous les deux, et leur promis de leur donner plus de détails demain soir, et de leur montrer la vidéo de Puck, que j'allais récupérer demain. Aussitôt après, je me dirigeais vers ma chambre, n'ayant qu'une envie, me coucher et dormir, je sais que demain encore une longue journée m'attends.

En remontant, je reçue un sms, de Rachel, je mordis ma lèvre, me demandant ce qu'il peut bien contenir. Elle comme moi flirtions quasiment ouvertement aujourd'hui, et je me demande si elle va continuer par sms ce soir. Bon, avant toute chose et avant de commencer a faire mon amoureuse transie, je dois me préparer pour la nuit, focus Quinn.

Je me démaquillais donc, me mis en pyjama, brossais mes dents et mes cheveux, appliquais de la crème sur mon visage, et enfin, je m'installais sur mon lit, ou plutôt me jetais dessus, m'installant a plat ventre, pour lire ce fameux message. « Un petit indice sur la personne qui a réussie a voler ton cœur princesse ? » Je me mordis la lèvre, décidément, elle ne lâcherais pas le morceau, mais moi non plus, San avait raison, j'avais fait bien les choses depuis le début de cette semaine, je ne pouvais pas tout gâcher maintenant.

« Non, pas un, tu saura demain, comme tout le monde superstar ;) ».

« Ca veut dire que tu me place au même rang que les autres ? Je suis déçue moi qui commençais a croire que j'étais spéciale pour toi. »

Je ris, elle savais comment me manipuler elle, mais je ne céderais pas, je tiens à attendre demain. Cependant, rien ne m'empêche pour autant de lui dire ce que je pense à cet instant, à partir du moment ou je parviens à rester évasive.

« Tu sais très bien que oui Rach, d'ailleurs je trouve ça bas que tu utilise ça contre moi... Tu crains que notre amitié sois feinte ? Je te l'ai dis, je suis sincère avec toi, je ne vais pas te laisser tomber, ni maintenant, ni jamais, maintenant tu m'as sur le dos pour un moment. »

Elle ne sais pas a quel point... Maintenant que je suis certaine de mes sentiments pour elle, et que je suis quasiment sure des siens, je veut passer ma vie avec elle, a la rendre heureuse. Je sais que tout ça peut paraître précipité, je me rend compte de l'attirance que j'ai pour Rachel, je rompt avec mon petit ami, je commence a montrer la vraie moi, je découvre que j'ai plus qu'une attirance pour elle et déclare mon homosexualité, et je compte dévoiler mes sentiment pour Rachel devant tout le glee club, tout ça en une semaine.

Mais tout ça, c'est moi, ça fait partie de ce que je suis au fond, et même ces sentiments, je les ai depuis la première seconde ou je l'ai vue, dans les couloirs de Mc Kingley. Je n'ai pas compris en premier lieu ce que je ressentais, j'ai étouffer tout ça sous de la prétendue haine, pour ne pas comprendre ce qui ce cachais derrière. J'ai rejoins le glee club, prétendument pour surveiller Finn et le glee club sous ordre de Sylvester.

Mais depuis le tout premier jour, je ne fais que me mentir, je suis amoureuse de cette fille, et maintenant que je la connais mieux, j'en suis encore plus sûre. Ce qui était un simple coup de foudre, c'est agrandis, renforcé, et je sais désormais, que c'est elle, celle que j'attendais depuis toujours. Je suis fière d'avoir réussie enfin a prendre mon courage a deux mains, pour enfin chanter au glee club qui je suis vraiment.

Demain, je vais chanter mon amour pour Rachel, ma star, devant tout le glee club, pour lui prouvé devant tous ma sincérité, je lui offre mon cœur, et la possibilité de le briser. Mais avec tout ce que j'ai pu lui faire précédemment j'estime que c'est un juste retour des choses, elle le mérite, entièrement.

Et peut-être qu'enfin, tous les rêves que j'ai fait ce réaliserons, si elle partage mes sentiments, à chaque fois que j'y pense je ne peut m'empêcher de vouloir prier pour ça. Je ne sais pas si dieu s'occupe des âmes sœur et s'il peut aider à les rassembler, mais si l'on me proposais la tout de suite de faire un vœu, je ne demanderais rien d'autre que son cœur. J'ai même une fois rêvée de notre mariage, et de nos enfants.

C'est peut-être un des plus beaux rêves que j'ai jamais fait, elle, enceinte, assise sur un rocking-chair dans une chambre bleue avec des nuages, se balançant doucement en caressant son ventre. Puis je la rejoignais, avec une petite fille sur la hanche, une superbe petite fille blonde aux cheveux frisés, qui lui arrivais aux hanches, elle ne devais pas avoir plus de quatre ans, et elle avais mes yeux. Cette famille, j'en rêve, ça parais dingue, à seulement seize ans, de pouvoir être si certaine de notre avenir, mais je le sais, Rachel est sans aucun doute la femme de ma vie.

Je sais qu'elle veut aller a New-York, et réussir a Broadway, je suis prête a la suivre jusque la, pour aller a l'université de New-York, ou aller à Yale, je ne sais pas encore. Je pense que j'aimerais être actrice, j'aime le chant mais je ne me pense pas assez douée pour faire une carrière la dedans. J'aime aussi la photographie, et l'écriture, donc j'ai comme qui dirais l'embarras du choix, bien que ce sont toutes des carrières artistiques, donc plus difficiles d'accès.

Elle, a un talent en or, et je sais qu'elle est faite pour la scène, même si je suis sûre qu'elle peut sans problème devenir « simplement » une chanteuse. Tout à mes songes, j'en avais presque oublier mon portable, qui signala sa présence d'une vibration, sûrement la réponse de Rachel.

« Pardon Quinn, c'était bas de dire ça, tu a raison, j'ai confiance en toi et je sais que tu ne me lâchera pas, d'ailleurs tu n'a pas le droit, maintenant que je suis accrochée à toi, je compte bien te garder a mes côtés aussi longtemps que possible, jusqu'à ce que tu en es marre. Par contre il est déjà 23h, et je pense que nous devrions toutes deux nous reposer pour demain, après tout nous chantons encore, et il nous faudra être en forme;) »

Elle avais raison, une petite partie de moi avait peur pour demain, et si je n'étais pas celle qu'elle aimait après tout, j'aurais très bien pu me tromper... Tout ce que je prenais pour des indices, et si en fait je m'étais juste fourvoyé, espérant quelque chose qui n'arrivera jamais ?

« Bonne nuit superstar, ne t'en fais pas, je sais que tu voulais juste me soutirer l'info, j'aurais certainement fait pareil ha ha. Mais Rachel... Je... S'il te plait promet moi d'être la pour moi demain... Même si, même si la personne que j'aime me rejette, tu est en ce moment la personne sur qui je compte le plus, je sais que tu peut me comprendre, et j'ai juste besoin que tu me dise, que tu sera la, quoi qu'il arrive. »

J'ai conscience que ce message est désespéré, qu'il parais pitoyable, mais je sais qu'elle comprendra. Je lui ai montrer, à elle encore plus qu'au reste du glee club, que j'ai aussi une part de fragilité, et j'ai besoin d'être sûre qu'elle ne me rejettera pas, même si elle ne m'aime que d'amitié. Une larme s'échappa de mon œil, que j'essuyais bien vite avant de me tourner sur le dos, tournant la tête pour regarder par la fenêtre les étoiles que j'apercevais déjà dehors.

Si je m'étais vue comme ça il y a de cela un mois, au bord des larmes, tenant mon portable contre mon cœur comme s'il contenais la chose la plus précieuse du monde, je me serais moquée. Mais j'ai changée, en acceptant ce que je suis et qui j'aime, j'ai aussi accepter mes faiblesses, et Rachel est clairement l'une d'elle.

Je reçue non pas une réponse, comme je m'y attendais, mais carrément un appel, je me redressais d'un coup, nerveuse, et hésitais une seconde avant de répondre. Je suis angoissée, au bord des larmes, et j'ai peur qu'elle ne le remarque au téléphone, et ne fasse un commentaire. Mais ma pensée d'après, fut qu'elle étais désormais mon amie, et je devais donc lui faire confiance, je sais que si elle m'appelle, ce n'est certainement pas pour se moquer de moi.

« Allo... ? » Murmurais-je timidement, essayant de ne pas montrer mes émotions dans ma voix. Outre le fait que c'était la première fois que je l'ai au téléphone, je n'ose pas trop encore me montrer vulnérable devant elle, alors je ne sais trop quoi dire.

«Quinn... {soupir} Tu est mon amie, et tu le restera, quoi qu'il arrive, je ne vais pas dire que le fait que tu en doute ne me blesse pas un peu, mais au vu de notre passé plus que compliqué je peut comprendre tes inquiétudes. Aujourd'hui nous nous sommes confiés l'une a l'autre, et nous avons toutes les deux de quoi craindre que cette amitié ne soit qu'un jeu orchestré soit par vengeance de ma part soit par un jeu cruel, visant à me faire croire que tu aurais changé de ta part. Mais je ne crois pas à ça, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître sachant que notre amitié est jeune encore, j'ai confiance en toi, vraiment , et je sais que tu ne me fera pas de mal. Alors ai aussi confiance en moi et sois sure que jamais je ne te ferais de mal non plus, je te le promet ma princesse... Quoiqu'il ce passe demain, peut importe qui tu aime et quelle sera sa réaction, je serais la, à tes côtés. Mais crois moi, je suis sûre que la réponse en retour sera positive car tu es une personne formidable et je ne vois simplement pas comment quelqu'un pourrais ne pas t'aimer. »

A ces mots, mon cœur se mit a battre cinq fois plus vite, au point que si elle avais été dans la même pièce, j'aurais crains qu'elle ne soit capable de l'entendre. J'étais muette, elle venais quasiment de me faire une déclaration, tout du moins c'est comme ça que je le prenais.

Je trouve dans un sens amusant ce jeu que nous pratiquons, je suis quasiment certaine que comme moi elle sait très bien que c'est elle que j'aime, et elle sait aussi que je sais qu'elle m'aime. Tout du moins je l'espère, ça j'en suis moins sure, mais je trouve mieux que nous soyons a égalité.

« Merci, superstar... D'être la, d'avoir appeler, de m'avoir rassurée si gentiment, et d'être toi, je crains que maintenant je serais bien incapable de me passer de toi et de ta présence dans ma vie. "

Je rougis et souris en même temps, je n'en reviens pas que j'ose lui dire tout ça.

« De rien {j'entendis son sourire dans sa voix} soit certaine que je ne manquerais pas d'être la à chaque fois que tu aura besoin de moi, même si tu n'en a pas besoin en fait. Puis elle rigola doucement, aussi simplement que ça, déclenchant aussitôt mon rire.

« Ecoute je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, toi comme tous les membres du glee club, je ne compte pas vous lâcher, et vous m'aurez sur le dos toute votre vie ! »

« Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient non plus {son ton était amusé} maintenant si tu veut bien je pense que nous devrions vraiment dormir, histoire d'être en forme pour demain, je pense que ça va être une grande journée... »

Elle avait utilisé un ton mystérieux, sans que je ne sache pourquoi, se pourrait-il qu'elle me réserve une surprise elle aussi... ?

« Certainement Mlle Berry, certainement, je vais donc vous laisser dormir, et vais moi aussi dormir, histoire de faire de très beaux rêves! »

« Oh tu va donc rêvez de moi» Elle avais sortis ça naturellement, sur un ton taquin, l'air de rien, décidément cette fille ose!

« Bien sur comme chaque nuit! » Je le dis sur le ton de la rigolade, mais... si seulement elle savais que c'est vrai !

« Peut-être nous rejoindrons nous dans nos rêves alors cette fois... Bonne nuit Princesse... »

Et elle raccrocha sans même attendre de réponses, attendez la je ne rêve pas elle vient d'insinuer que... Elle rêverais de moi chaque nuit, elle aussi, ok, là plus aucun doute possible, soit elle est amoureuse de moi, soit cette histoire de flirt va beaucoup trop loin. Sans surprise, j'espère vraiment pour la première solution, mais je suppose que j'aurais ma réponse demain me dis-je, alors que je fermais les yeux. Cette nuit la malheureusement je ne rêvais pas, mais je cauchemardais, je venais de chanter ma chanson a Rachel, je l'avais regardé tout du long, mais elle avais gardé un visage totalement neutre.

A la fin de la chanson, alors que je m'approchais de sa place pour connaître sa réaction, elle se levais, me regardais droit dans les yeux et me giflais. Elle me regardais de haut en bas avec un air de dégoût, et me dis « comment à tu pu un seul instant penser que je puisse aimer un monstre comme toi ».

Et elle partais, me laissant m'écrouler en pleurs sur le sol de la classe, alors que personne ne venait m'aider, passant à côté de moi comme si de rien n'était, même Britt et San. Finn, lui s'arrêtait devant moi, et alors que je croyais qu'il allais m'aider, il s'abaissa a ma hauteur, et me dit « tu y a vraiment crue hein ? Jamais elle ne t'aimeras, je le savais, et tout le monde le savais aussi, tu est un monstre, et les monstres ne changent pas. »

Je me réveillais en sursaut, et en pleurs, et si cela ce passait vraiment comme ça, et si ils me détestaient tous sans oser le dire, et si Rachel en fait ne m'aime pas vraiment ? Je m'assis dans mon lit, essayant de reprendre ma respiration, et je regardais l'heure, cinq heure du matin, je dois me lever seulement dans deux heures...

J'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui pourra me comprendre, et je ne connais qu'une personne pour ça, qui seras disponible à cette heure. Je pris donc mon téléphone, et composais le numéro, que je connaissais par cœur, et attendis. Au bout de seulement une sonnerie j'entendis une voix féminine, répondre :

« Quinn ? Pourquoi tu m'appelle a cette heure ci, tu sais bien que je dors moi... »

« Je... Je suis désolée mais j'ai vraiment besoin de parler a quelqu'un, et j'ai penser a toi.. »

«Oh, raconte moi tout, que ce passe t'il ? Pour que tu m'appelle à euh cinq heures du matin c'est que ça doit être grave... »

« Il est quand même onze heure chez toi Sandie... Mais oui, c'est a propos de Rachel... »

« OH la fille dont tu es amoureuse ? Tu t'en es enfin rendue compte et tu panique ? Ou tu lui a dis et elle panique ? »

Attendez, what? J'aurais du savoir que je ne pouvais rien lui cacher, décidément, nous ne sommes pas cousines pour rien...!

« Oui oui c'est a propos d'elle, je ne vais même pas te demander comment tu a pu savoir tu me connais simplement beaucoup trop... » Je soupirais, mais au fond, je suis rassurée, j'aime qu'elle me connaisse comme ça, et ça m'évite d'avoir a tout lui expliquer.

« Vrai, je te connais même par cœur Quinn Fabray alors raconte moi tout, je ne pense pas que tu m'est réveillée de ce merveilleux rêve que je faisais ou un guitariste muscler aux superbes yeux marrons et au sourire ravageur m'enlevais pour me faire des choses tout sauf catholique simplement pour le plaisir. »

« Un guitariste muscler aux yeux marrons, avec un sourire ravageur ? Oh j'en connais un je te le présenterais si tu veut, c'est un de mes amis »

« La tu m'intéresse, il est célibataire ? Mais arrête de détourner la conversation et crache le morceau ! »

« Bon comme je sais que malgré tout tu meurs d'envie de savoir il est effectivement célibataire, je pense que tu pourrais lui plaire d'ailleurs. Et en résumé, j'ai annoncer a mes parents que j'étais gay et ils l'ont bien pris, je l'ai aussi dis a tout le glee club, et ils savent tous que je suis amoureuse. Finn, Puck, San, Britt (qui sont ensemble d'ailleurs) et mes parents savent que c'est de Rachel, mais elle ne le sais pas encore. Je compte le dire demain, en chantant une chanson devant tout le monde, mais j'ai vraiment peur de sa réaction. Nous sommes amies désormais, et on a beaucoup flirté, mais j'ai quand même peur, j'ai fait un cauchemar... »

« Oh je vois, Quinn, ça t'est déjà arrivé de nombreuses fois, et je te l'ai déjà dit, tes cauchemars ne sont pas réels, même si je le sais, ils sont ultra réalistes. Tu n'a pas à t'inquiéter pour ça, de ce que tu m'a dis précédemment quand tu n'avais que Rachel ceci Rachel cela a la bouche, tu sais quand tu prétendais la détester {elle pouffa de rire} . Tu m'a souvent dis que c'est une fille forte, fidèle en amitié, qui ne se laisse pas aller a cause de coups du destin, ce qui te rendais dingue d'ailleurs. Je sais qu'elle saura faire face, même s'il s'avère que tes sentiments ne sont pas partagés, ce qui m'étonnerais beaucoup. Je te rappelle que tu es de mon sang, et même si bien sur je suis clairement plus canon que toi, tu assure pas mal aussi. Si tu n'étais pas ma cousine et si je n'étais pas 200% hétéro je serais tombé amoureuse de toi! »

J'explosais de rire, pendant au moins cinq bonnes minutes, cette fille avait vraiment l'art et la manière de faire rire en disant n'importe quoi. Le pire, c'est qu'elle pense systématiquement tout ce qu'elle dis, ou tout du moins, c'est ce qu'elle aime faire croire. Comme nous tous elle avait eu son lot de malheurs, et elle brandissait son humour comme bouclier, elle ne laissait personne lui marcher sur les pieds. Je ne m'inquiétais absolument pas pour elle, elle s'en sortirais a Mc Kingley, je m'inquiète plus pour ceux qui essayeront de s'en prendre a elle !

« Merci cousine, je me sens mieux grâce a toi, tu trouve toujours le moyen de me faire rire ! J'ai tellement hâte que tu arrive si tu savais, je sais que tout le monde va t'adorer ! Et je suis certaine que tu va très, très bien t'entendre avec un certain garçon de ma connaissance... {je dis d'un ton taquin} »

« Ahhhhh je n'en peut plus heureusement que j'arrive dimanche après-midi, j'ai tellement hâte de commencer lundi l'école, dis tu crois que tes parents accepterait que je dorme chez toi dimanche soir pour aller en cours avec toi ? Je me dis que ça serais plus pratique, enfin si ça ne te dérange pas bien sur ! »

« Bien sur que non, c'est une super idée ! J'ai tellement hâte de t'intégrer au glee club lundi ! Bon par contre il est déjà 5h30 du matin, je vais essayer de dormir un peu, histoire d'être un minimum en forme pour demain moi. »

« Oui ta performance ! Pas trop nerveuse ? Promet moi de m'envoyer un sms avant de commencer, que je puisse t'envoyer des ondes positives!»

« Si tu savais... Promis, je le ferais » Je flippe totalement...

« Allez relax, et va dormir, tout ira bien, je le sais, tu peut me faire confiance, et j'arrive dans deux jours, s'il y à un soucis je serais la pour tout régler à ce moment la ! »

« Merci Sandie... Bonne journée a toi, enfin bonne nuit plutôt, te connaissant tu va rester encore dormir longtemps. Je riais encore, cette fille est un vrai loir.

« nya nya nya ! Bonne nuit ! »

Suite à cet appel, je ne tardais pas a me rendormir, parler à Sandie avais réussis a me détendre, elle seule avait ce don, de pouvoir me faire rire même quand j'étais au plus mal. Je me réveillais le lendemain, fraîche et dispose, et pendant une minute, je savourais juste les rayons du soleil qui tombais sur mon visage, oubliant pour un instant ce qui allais ce passer aujourd'hui.

Je me tournais sur le ventre, saisis mon portable poser sur ma table de chevet pour arrêter la sonnerie de mon réveil, qui me susurrais « Just the way you are » de Bruno Mars. C'était en ce moment pour moi la meilleure manière de me réveiller, car directement je pensais a Rachel, les paroles me faisaient tellement penser à elle.

J'allumais la radio, et tombais sur « One way or another » de Blondie, immédiatement, je me mis a danser sans pouvoir m'arrêter, tout en chantant les paroles et me préparant. Une fois terminé et satisfaite de mon apparence, je descendis prendre mon petit déjeuner, je m'assis devant le comptoir-bar de la cuisine, attendant que ma mère me serve les pancakes du vendredi.

Même quand nous ne nous parlions quasiment plus, cette tradition était toujours rester, je ne saurais dire d'ou elle datais, mais je les adorais. Elle les faisais végétalien, avec du lait d'amande, elle avais toujours trouvé ça meilleur, et d'habitude je lui demandais du bacon en plus, mais la non ! Je voulais pouvoir m'habituer a la nourriture végétalienne, pour comprendre ce qui plaisais tant a Rachel, et aussi mieux comprendre son mode de vie. Elle m'en servis donc trois, avec des fruits frais que je disposais artistiquement tout autour, et je pris une photo, que j'envoyais instantanément à Rachel avec comme légende, « pancakes 100% végétalien ! ».

Je commençais ensuite a manger, ouah, je dois dire que je préfère presque cette combinaison, avec les fruits, ça donne beaucoup d'énergie, et ça jure moins au niveau du goût. Alors que je n'avais pas encore finis mes pancakes, j'entendis une sonnerie à la porte, intriguer, je dis a ma mère que j'allais ouvrir. Je me précipitais vers la porte, curieuse de voir qui cela pouvait être, et quand j'ouvris la porte, je rougis instantanément, car devant moi se tenais une Rachel plus belle que jamais, avec des cheveux relevés en arrière, avec des boutons de roses dans sa chevelure.

Déjà rien qu'en regardant son visage j'étais au bord de l'infarctus, mais quand je descendis mes yeux et vis comment elle est habillé, je me sentis presque défaillir. Elle portais une sublime robe blanche, en voile transparente aux motifs dentelles, avec une doublure en dessous.

La doublure s'arrêtait 3cm au dessus des genoux, alors que la robe continuait encore un peu en dessous, de sorte que l'on voyais ces jambes, sublimés par des chaussures plateformes blanches. Elle ressemble à un ange, c'est tout ce à quoi je peut penser à cet instant, ça et le fait que je maudis mon appartenance aux cheerleaders.

J'aurais aimé moi aussi être capable de l'éblouir, dès cet instant, sans avoir a attendre ce soir. Quand j'eus finis ma contemplation de sa tenue, je reviens a son visage, qui avais considérablement rosis, sûrement du a mon observation qui avais du durer une ou deux minutes. Tout ce que je me sentis capable de dire fût « je ne pensais pas que mes pancakes te donnerais tellement envie ». Et ça y est, l'instant était envolé, elle se mis à rire, approuvant de la tête.

« En fait oui, bien que je n'ai vu ton message qu'en m'arrêtant à un feu rouge, j'étais déjà en chemin pour chez toi, je voulais te proposer de t'emmener, enfin plutôt te dire que je t'emmenais. »

« Je vois que tu ne me laisse pas vraiment le choix » Dis je dans un soupir faussement dramatique

« Hey non » {elle ris encore} mais maintenant que tu m'a bien tentée je serais bien pour goûter ces fameux pancakes s'il en reste, je n'est pas encore petit-déjeuner, j'ai donc présumer que je pourrais m'inviter à ta table. »

« Tu a de la chance il reste de la pâte, je vais donc dans ma fantastique gentillesse te proposer de t'en faire moi même comme ma mère va bientôt partir ! »

"Oh mon dieu, Quinn Fabray va me faire des pancakes, à moi? Mais quel honneur, je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à m'en remettre un jour, je dois absolument mettre ça sur facebook!"

"Ah tu t'est enfin rendue compte de la supériorité de Facebook sur myspace? il était temps!" M'exclamais-je

"Ha ha ha, ok tu gagne, fais moi donc de ces pancakes qui m'ont littéralement fait baver!" Me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil

"J'avais plutôt dans l'idée de t'en faire plusieurs, combien en veut tu superstar?"

Je lui souris, elle est vraiment trop mignonne, impossible de ne pas craquer.

"Oh eh bien si tu me le propose si gentiment j'en veut bien... trois! Ca suffira pour un bon petit-déj!"

"Oh tu sais moi j'en mange cinq a chaque fois, histoire de tenir le coup pendant les entrainements de Sue! Celui de vendredi est vraiment le plus intensif, elle dis que comme ça on ne l'oublie pas de tous le week-end, a cause des courbatures. Avec pleins de fruits, ça fait des vitamines! Tu veut exactement la même chose que moi ou il y a des choses que tu n'aime pas?"

"J'aime tout! Les bananes, les myrtilles, la mangue, la fraise, la pêche absolument tout ce que tu a mis dessus!"

Ces yeux brillaient, comme si en lui offrant ce petit déjeuner, en le faisant, je lui offrais l'un des plus beaux cadeaux qu'elle ai jamais eu. Je pense pouvoir dire que elle comme moi avons encore besoin de nous adapter a notre nouvelle amitié sans penser que l'une ou l'autre d'entre nous feint. Je lui offris donc mon plus beau sourire, lui fis un petit clin d'œil et me dirigeais vers la cuisine en criant : " et une assiette pour ma superstar!"

En arrivant dans la cuisine j'y trouvais ma mère, qui avais allumer la radio, chantonnant "everything has changed" et lisant son journal au comptoir, ou plutôt faisant semblant de lire. Étonnamment je me dis que cette chanson est vraiment approprié pour Rachel et moi, ce que ma mère avais sembler remarquer au vu du clin d'œil qu'elle me jeta quand je la regardais.

Elle se mordais les lèvres et se retenais de glousser comme une adolescente, visiblement notre petite scène l'avais beaucoup amuser. Elle n'avais pourtant eu que le son mais il faut croire que cela lui avais suffit pour en arriver à ce point, elle est visiblement morte de rire. Je souris, et viens lui faire un câlin, elle souris et me regarda :

"c'est pour quoi ce câlin ma chérie?

\- Juste pour te remercier de m'accepter comme je suis, et pour avoir retenue ta curiosité! Oh et maman... J'aimerais te présenter Rachel, je t'en ai parlée, elle est au glee club avec moi."

Bien que je ne précisais pas qu'elle étais aussi la personne dont j'étais amoureuse, je pense que mes joues rougissantes et le regard que je jetais vers Rachel (que nous venions de rejoindre au salon) suffirent à lui dire qui elle étais. De plus, je me rappelais juste après que je lui avais dit son nom, ainsi qu'à mon père, quand je leur avais annoncer être amoureuse d'une fille.

Elle fit pourtant comme si de rien n'étais, serrant la main de Rachel qui se présenta à elle dans les formes, très intimidée, ma mère en fit de même, mais lui demanda de l'appeler Judy. Je conduis Rachel à la cuisine, passant une main dans son dos, pour mieux la diriger. Je ne pouvais m'en empêcher, même en présence de ma mère, je cherchais automatiquement le contact avec elle. Je lui proposais de s'installer au comptoir, pendant que je lui préparais les fameux pancakes, ma mère m'aida en coupant les fruits artistiquement comme elle avais l'habitude de le faire.

Je m'essayais pour le premier à une forme d'étoile, comme ma mère me l'avais appris, puis un cœur pour le deuxième, et enfin, une fleur. Ma mère en voyant ça, souris de plus belle, juste à côté de moi, je ne sais pas si Rachel comprendra, mais ma mère elle, à très bien compris le message. La fleur me représentant, a cause des robes a fleurs que j'ai l'habitude de porter quand je ne suis pas en tenue de cheerios, l'étoile étant évidemment elle, et le cœur est simplement la représentation de mon amour pour elle.

Je lui servis en premier la fleur, servis avec des morceaux de mangue, de pèche, de banane et de myrtille, avec un peu de chantilly, puis le cœur, avec des fraises, des Cranberry et de la myrtille, puis je finis par l'étoile, avec tous les fruits que j'avais déjà mis précédemment et de la chantilly.

A chaque assiette, je voyais ces joues rougir, ces yeux se mettre a briller de plus en plus, tandis qu'elle me jetais des coups d'œil entre ces bouchées. Ma mère c'était éclipsé pour partir à son travail dès que Rachel avait commencer a manger, mais pas avant de lui dire au revoir avec un sourire, et de me faire un câlin. Elle en avais profité pour me murmurer a l'oreille "elle est adorable, super marrante et très jolie, tu a bien choisie Quinnie".

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, je m'en donnais à cœur joie dans mon activité préféré, regarder Rachel. Bien sur je le faisais discrètement, en rangeant, en discutant avec elle, enfin c'est ce dont j'étais persuadée jusqu'a ce qu'elle me regarde l'air gênée et qu'elle me dise : "Quinn... Pas que je n'apprécie pas que tu me regarde mais j'ai vraiment du mal a manger quand quelqu'un me regarde comme ça..."

A ces mots je rougis comme une tomate, et me détournais prestement, regardant avec un soudain intérêt le mur de la cuisine, dans l'espoir qu'elle ne remarque pas a quel point j'étais gênée. Dans une tentative d'humour et pour la distraire de tout ça, je lançais un éloquent et très subtil "j'aime vraiment ce mur depuis que nous l'avons repeint!" Ce qui la fit rire au point qu'elle manqua de s'étouffer avec son jus multi-fruit, dont elle venais de boire quelques gorgées.

Elle pris aussitôt sa serviette pour se couvrir la bouche, et je lui passais un mouchoir, pour qu'elle puisse essuyer les larmes qui avait coulé de ces yeux. J'essayais tant bien que mal de rester sérieuse, afin de ne pas empirer la situation, mais je ne pue me retenir, en la voyant se retenir à grande peine au comptoir, essayant de ne pas tomber sous l'effet de son rire. J'explosais alors moi aussi, la rejoignant dans son hilarité, et me demandais un instant de quoi nous devions avoir l'air d'un point de vue extérieur.

Ma pensée suivante, fut plus romantique, quand je pensais, que j'adorerais avoir plus de petits-déjeuners avec elle comme ça, plus de fou rire, plus d'elle tout simplement. Je la regardais, rire aux éclats, elle ne parvenais visiblement pas a se calmer, je viens donc derrière elle pour lui tapoter légèrement le dos, afin qu'elle puisse reprendre son souffle.

Une fois qu'elle fut calmée, elle se retourna vers moi, faisant pivoter la chaise, assise dessus, elle était a ma hauteur, contrairement a d'habitude, ou je la dépasse de plus de deux têtes. Je voyais donc ces grands yeux magnifiques, ces lèvres, son sourire, ces cheveux, je caressais un des boutons de rose présent dans ces cheveux, admirative.

J'étais prête a enfin laisser libre court a mon envie de l'embrasser, sans plus me préoccuper un seul instant du fait que je voulais attendre ce soir. Je voulais juste pouvoir enfin poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, j'essayais de deviner quel goût elle aurais, est ce que ça ressemblerais a son odeur? Elle me souriais toujours, comme une invitation, le voudrait elle autant que moi?

Je lui souris moi aussi, et commençais a me pencher vers elle tout doucement, quand mon téléphone, juste a côté de nous sur le comptoir, émis la sonnerie d'un sms. Je fermais les yeux, coupés dans mon élan, et sans pouvoir m'en empêcher je poussais un gros soupir, qui me parut bien plus fort que ce que j'avais prévu. Je rouvris les yeux, pour voir en face de moi une Rachel rouge coquelicot, visiblement je n'avais pas été la seule à ne pas aimer être interrompue.

Je lui souris, m'écartais un peu, et regardant vite fait mon portable, je vis que le message venait de Sandie, tiens elle c'était enfin décidé a se lever. Je verrouillais mon portable, décidant de répondre plus tard, mais se faisant, je vis aussi l'heure, et sursautais, il était déjà si tard! Si nous voulions être a l'heure nous devons partir quelque chose comme maintenant, tout de suite, je pris donc sa main, et la fit descendre du tabouret, avant de lui montrer l'heure avec mon portable.

Elle fis un sourire mélancolique, visiblement aucune de nous n'avais vus le temps passer, et nous aurions aimé poursuivre le moment un peu plus longtemps, peut être le temps d'échanger un baiser? Encore une fois, je me dis que c'était le destin, je dois d'abord me déclarer, officiellement, devant tout le monde, et peut-être enfin aurais-je le bonheur de goûter à ces lèvres. Dans mes rêves, elles ont le gout du miel, un miel savoureux, que je n'ai jamais goûter avant, ces étreintes, les vraies comme les rêvées, sont comme enfin renouer avec une partie manquante de moi.

Je n'en peut plus d'attendre ce soir, j'aimerais simplement pouvoir tout lui dire la maintenant, et tant pis pour les conséquences. Elle soupira encore, et me regarda a la dérobée, elle semblais comme moi mourir d'envie de faire quelque chose, quoi je ne sais pas, agir, parler? Quoiqu'il en soit, je pris sa main, et nous dirigeais vers sa voiture, je la conduisis jusqu'a la porte conducteur, et lui ouvris, je ne lâchais sa main qu'au moment de fermer la porte. Je fis ensuite le tour, et m'installais côté passager, puis je la regardais, lui souris avant de dire "c'est partis!".

Elle démarra prestement la voiture, nous avions environ quinze minutes de route avant d'arriver au lycée, je me tournais donc vers elle et lui demandais si je pouvais mettre la radio. Après une réponse immédiatement positive de sa part, je tournais le bouton on, déclenchant la dernière radio écouté, qui s'avéra être de la country.

Je regardais vers Rachel, surprise, depuis quand écoute t'elle de la country? Elle ris, sans même avoir besoin de se tourner et me dis que la dernière personne a avoir utilisé la radio était Puck, et donc ceci explique cela! Je ris moi aussi, ça ne me surprend pas vraiment de lui, ce garçon vis pour la country, s'il pouvais en écouter toute la journée il le ferais!

Finn lui est un peu pareil, même s'il a une préférence pour le rock, et Rachel je suppose qu'elle aime les classiques de Broadway uniquement. Je lui proposais donc de me dire quelle station de radio elle veut, et je la mettrais pour elle. Sans même quitter la route des yeux elle me fit un sourire éblouissant, et me dis de mettre la 100.3 . Je tournais donc le bouton jusqu'a arriver a la bonne station, et eu la surprise d'entendre immédiatement la voix profonde de Seal sortir des enceintes.

"Rachel qu'est ce que c'est comme radio? Je pensais que tu serais plutôt classique de Broadway.

\- Eh bien non pas seulement, j'adore tous les styles de musiques, et cette radio passe autant de la musique actuelle que de la musique plus ancienne, sans aller chercher trop loin non plus. Pas que j'ai quelque chose contre les vieilles musiques, mais je préfère ne pas avoir à en écouter tout le temps. J'adore cette chanson... Ca te dérange si je chante?

Les premiers accord d'une chanson que je connais bien pour la chanter tout le temps, et accessoirement l'avoir eu en sonnerie de portable pendant un moment ce fit entendre. Au lieu de répondre je décidais donc de commencer moi même a chanter en même temps que la chanteuse.

**Sunrise sunrise**  
_Aurore aurore_  
**Looks like morning in your eyes**  
_On dirait le matin dans tes yeux_  
**But the clocks had nine fifteen for hours  
**_Mais l'horloge indique neuf heures quinze_

Je laissais ensuite la place a Rachel, pour le deuxième couplet

**Sunrise sunrise**  
_Aurore aurore_

**Couldn't tempt us if it tried**  
_Elle n'a pas pu nous tenter même si elle a essayé_

**Cause the afternoon's already come and gone**  
_Parce que l'après-midi est déjà venu et reparti_

**And I said**  
_Et j'ai dit_

**Hooohooo hooohooo hooohooo (x3)**  
_Hooohooo hooohooo hooohooo (x3)_

**To you**  
_A toi_

Je repris la main avec elle sur ce couplet, ou nos voix s'unirent à la perfection, comme à chaque fois que nous chantons ensemble

**Surprise surprise**  
_Surprise surprise_

**Couldn't find it in your eyes**  
_Je ne pouvais pas la trouver dans tes yeux_  
**But I'm sure it's written all over my face**  
_Mais je suis sûre que c'est écrit sur tout mon visage_

Puis j'arrêtais de chanter, la laissant a nouveau seule, elle chantais tout doucement, pour correspondre a la chanson

**Surprise surprise**  
_Surprise surprise_

**Never something I could hide**  
_Je n'ai jamais pu la cacher_

**When I see we've made through another day**  
_Quand je l'ai vu nous avions déjà passés un autre jour_

**Then I say**  
_Puis j'ai dit_

**Hooohooo hooohooo hooohooo (x3)**  
_Hooohooo hooohooo hooohooo (x3)_

**T****o you  
**_A toi_

Je chantais seule sur celui ci, la regardant, bien qu'elle ne pouvais me regarder, je sais qu'elle en meurs d'envie

**Now the night**  
_Maintenant la nuit_

**Throw its cover down**  
_Abaisse son manteau_

**Mmm on me again**  
_Mmm encore sur moi_

**Nous finimes le dernier couplet ensemble**

**Oooh and if I'm right**  
_Oooh et si j'ai bien compris_

**It's the only way to bring me back**  
_C'est le seul moyen pour me faire revenir en arrière_

**Hooohooo hooohooo hooohooo (x3)**  
_Hooohooo hooohooo hooohooo (x3)_  
**To you**  
_A toi_

**Hooohooo hooohooo hooohooo (x3)**  
_Hooohooo hooohooo hooohooo (x3)_

**To you**  
_A toi_

Comme de par hasard, ou par un coup du destin, nous arrivâmes a un feu pile au moment ou la chanson se finis, elle me regarda donc droit dans les yeux quand elle chanta la dernière phrase.

"Je suppose donc que tu connais cette chanson?" me demanda t'elle, alors que nous étions encore a l'arrêt.

"En fait..." Je pris son portable, poser dans un rangement juste derrière le frein a main, et je m'appelais, faisant retentir cette même chanson que nous venions de chanter. C'est en fait une sonnerie que j'ai mis spécialement pour elle, mais ça, elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir. Par contre j'eu une jolie surprise en voyant le nom qui s'affichait sur son portable quand elle m'appelle. "Princesse" Ah oui, alors comme ça, même sur son portable, je suis sa princesse?

Si elle savais que j'ai aussi changer son nom en superstar, toujours accompagné d'une étoile bien sur. Je pense que l'on peut dire que nous sommes aussi graves l'une que l'autre pour le coup, mais est ce de l'affection, de l'amour? Je pense pouvoir dire a ces yeux, qu'elle a tournés vers moi, brillants d'émotions, et ces joues qui ont subitement pris une belle teinte rouge, qu'elle tiens certainement à moi, mais jusqu'à quel point?

J'aimerais ne pas avoir à attendre jusqu'a ce soir pour le savoir, mais au moins maintenant, je n'ai plus vraiment peur qu'elle me rejette. Je SAIS qu'elle éprouve aussi des sentiments pour moi, j'en ignore la force, l'intensité, et depuis combien de temps ils durent, mais je sais qu'ils sont bien présents, ça je ne peut en douter. Quand je vis le feu passer au vert, je redémarrais, mes yeux quittant a regret les siens pour les poser sur la route devant moi et nous assurer d'arriver saines et sauves au lycée.

Elle ne fit aucun commentaire, mais je suis sure qu'elle a compris, pour la chanson, je devrais certainement me sentir gêner, mais il n'en est rien. J'aime Rachel, plus que je n'ai jamais aimé personne, plus que je n'aurais jamais pensé aimer quelqu'un, je ne croyais même pas ça possible. Je pense que mon amour pour elle est renforcer par le fait qu'enfin, je m'autorise a être honnête avec moi même, sur ce que je suis, ce que j'aime, tout ça, c'est grâce a elle et ce que je ressens pour elle.

Le reste du voyage passa vite, étonnamment, Rachel à vraiment une grande culture musicale, elle avais brancher sa clé USB et mis des musiques qu'elle aimais, et je les ai toutes aimer également. Grâce a elle j'ai découvert les Fifth Harmony, Mary Lambert, et découvert d'autres chansons d'Hozier, dont elle possède l'album entier. Elle avais passé le trajet a chantonner sur toutes les chansons, et je dois dire que je ne me lasse pas de sa voix, peut importe sur quel style de musique, elle est parfaite.

Une fois arrivée, elle se tourna vers moi, s'approcha doucement, me regardant droit dans les yeux, et m'embrassa sur la joue, en me soufflant un merci. Nous sortîmes toutes deux de sa voiture, avant qu'elle ne s'excuse en me disant qu'elle devais passer très vite a son casier, pour récupérer quelque chose. Elle me dis ensuite au revoir dans un clin d'œil, se dirigeant droit vers le lycée, sachant que nous ne nous reverrions pas avant ce soir, a ma connaissance.

Je restais pendant quelques minutes de plus adosser a sa voiture, pensive, cette fille me tuerait un jour avec le charme qu'elle à, elle me ferais faire ou dire n'importe quoi. Réalisant que je devrais me dépêcher si je veut voir les filles avant d'aller en cours, je me redressais, avant de me diriger vers le lycée.

Je traversais les couloirs, souriant d'une oreille a l'autre, m'attirant des regards surpris et intriguer. Certainement que voir la reine du lycée, aussi connue sous le nom d'ice queen, traverser le lycée avec un sourire d'une oreille à l'autre, peut surprendre. Je retrouvais Brittany près de son casier, qui avait un air complètement perdu sur le visage, inquiète je me dépêchais de me rendre jusqu'a elle, et posais une main sur son épaule.

\- Brittany? Quelque chose ne va pas?

\- Oh Quinn, si si tout va bien, mais, je crois que j'ai encore oublié la combinaison de mon casier... J'attendais que San arrive pour me le donner, elle est partie aux toilettes.

Je lui souris, San comme moi avons l'habitude que Britt oublie le code de son casier, nous l'avons donc toutes deux appris par cœur, pour des cas comme celui si.

Comme nous nous trouvons toujours ensemble, ça évite quelle se retrouve chargée toute la journée, ou sans ces livres. Je lui ouvris donc moi même avec un sourire, lui rappelant qu'elle a mis sa date d'anniversaire comme combinaison, et lui demandais quels cours elle avait ce matin, afin de lui donner les bons livres. Elle me remercia avec son fameux sourire lumineux, pile au moment ou Santana arriva, ce qui nous valus un regard interrogateur de l'intéressée.

Nous lui expliquâmes la situation, ce qui la fit sourire également, avec un regard attendris diriger vers Britt, ces deux la ce sont vraiment bien trouvés décidément. Je suis réellement ravie que mes deux meilleures amies sortent ensemble, elles se rendent heureuses l'une l'autre, et je sais que cette histoire ne peut que durer. Un bref éclat de jalousie me piqua le cœur, a la pensée que je suis actuellement seule, mais cela ne dura qu'une seconde, parce qu'au même moment, j'entendis Santana appeler Rachel. Je me retournais, et vis Rachel, aussi belle que ce matin, avancer jusqu'a nous, rayonnante, un sourire parfait sur son magnifique visage. Elle nous salua tour a tour, finissant par moi, me redisant bonjour, et je vis ces joues rosir a cet instant, je décidais donc de la taquiner un peu.

"Rachel! Quel plaisir de te voir, tu es ravissante, tu a l'air en forme, quel est ton secret?" Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, surement surprise de me voir la complimenter devant les filles, cependant elle redressa vite la tête, et un éclat malicieux passa dans ces yeux.

\- Merci Princ... Quinn, eh bien figure toi que j'ai eu droit a un fabuleux petit déjeuner ce matin, en compagnie d'une personne fort agréable, que j'ai ensuite accompagner en voiture jusqu'au lycée. Etrange, il me semble que cette personne te ressemblait beaucoup!

\- Surprenant, il me semble également avoir eu quelqu'un qui te ressemblait à ma table de petit-déjeuner, qui m'aurait ensuite accompagner gentiment jusqu'au lycée!

Santana et Brittany nous regardait nous taquiner avec un air mi intriguer, mi ravi, je pense qu'elles sont heureuses pour moi, pour nous, je sais qu'elles adorent Rachel

\- Alors comme ça vous avez pris le petit-déjeuner ensemble les filles? Et pourquoi n'étions nous pas invités a la petite fête? Surtout que si je ne m'abuse c'est le jour des pancakes végétaliens de ta mère! Demande Santana, faussement vexée

\- Eh bien vois tu je n'avais pas prévue l'arrivée de Rachel chez moi, elle est passée a l'improviste, avant même de savoir que c'était pancakes ce matin. En tout cas c'est ce qu'elle dit, mais je suis sure que d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle savait!

\- Bien sur que je savais, c'est bien pour ça que je suis venue, j'ai eu une vision hier soir de toi dégustant ces pancakes seules, attablée, et je me suis dit que je ne pouvais te laisser les savourer seule. Je suis donc venue te proposer ma compagnie, et un transport gratuit pour le lycée! Me dit-elle dans un clin d'œil.

Brittany, s'immisçant dans la conversation, lança un de ces commentaires innocents, mais terriblement gênants pour tout le monde en regardant Rachel, son fameux sourire lumineux accrochés aux lèvres.

"Oh toi quand tu pense a Quinn, tu rêve qu'elle mange des pancakes? Personnellement je pense plus aux lèvres de Santana, si tu savais comme elle embrasse bien! Quinn embrasse bien?"

Rachel, Santana et moi devinrent toutes trois rouges comme des tomates, Santana arborant un sourire moqueur aux lèvres en plus.

"Tiens, j'aurais manqué l'épisode ou vous vous êtes enfin sautés dessus? Dommage, je suis sur que ça doit être super hot!

\- SANTANA! Non, il ne c'est rien passé de ce genre entre Rachel et moi enfin, que vas tu imaginer! Je protestais avec véhémence, ne souhaitant pas embarrasser Rachel, mais en voyant la peine dans ces yeux, je compris que mes paroles pouvait être mal interprété. Je me fermais aussitôt, je ne savais comment réagir, je ne peut certainement pas lui dire la tout de suite ce que je ressens, mais je ne veut pas non plus la laisser triste.

Alors qu'elle commençait a baisser la tête, et à s'éloigner, je la pris par le poignet, la collais contre moi dans un câlin, et lui murmurais a l'oreille, pour que elle seule entende : "Je n'ai jamais dis que je n'en avais pas envie pour autant". Puis je la décollais de moi, la maintenant contre moi par la hanche, et je lui embrassais la joue, elle étais rouge d'émotion, mais un sourire énorme illuminais son visage.

Brittany et Santana nous regardait, un air très fier sur leurs deux visages, aucun doute que cette petite scène, bien qu'imprévu, avait totalement servis a notre rapprochement a Rachel et moi, et je leur adressais un merci silencieux. Décidément, si je parviens à tenir jusqu'a ce soir sans un drame, ou sans tout révéler a Rachel d'un coup, ce sera un énorme coup de chance.

Les occasions se multiplient pour nous de nous rapprocher, et c'est déjà la deuxième fois depuis ce matin ou je meurs d'envie de l'embrasser. Vu son regard elle n'est en tout cas pas en reste, elle le voudrais certainement autant que moi. Malgré la présence de mes amies, et de tous les élèves de Mc Kingley qui nous regardent bizarrement en passant, je tiens toujours Rachel collé contre moi, et j'ai de plus en plus de mal a résister a l'envie de déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes.

C'est Puck qui nous ramène sur terre, en arrivant par derrière Rachel et moi, mettant un bras sur chacune de nos épaules, et déposant un baiser sur chacune de nos joues, nous faisant rire. Il est suivis de près par Finn, qui nous regarde Rachel et moi avec les yeux pétillants, visiblement, tout le monde a remarquer notre rapprochement, et ils en semblent tous heureux.

Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu autant hâte que le glee club n'arrive ce soir, j'ai ma chanson prête dans ma tête, je la répète depuis une semaine seule dans ma chambre, dès que j'ai la moindre occasion. Elle représente tellement bien mes sentiments pour Rachel que j'aurais pu être celle qui a écrit cette chanson, et je suis sure que Rachel la connais.

Je me demande vraiment de mon côté ce qu'elle va chanter, après sa chanson d'hier, je me demande si ce sera quelque chose d'aussi émotionnel ou non. J'aimerais à cet instant pouvoir être dans sa tête, pour pouvoir deviner quelle chanson elle va chanter, sera elle une réponse a la mienne? Et surtout la réponse sera t'elle positive?

Puck, qui jusqu'alors nous tenais toujours toutes deux par les épaules, fit signe a Rachel qu'il devait lui parler, intriguer, je la lâchais a contrecœur pendant qu'elle se rapprochais de lui, et qu'il lui parlais a l'oreille. Je ne peut empêcher un vent de jalousie de s'emparer de mon cœur, en la voyant lui sourire ainsi, et quand d'un coup elle lui saute au coup et lui embrasse la joue en lui répétant merci, je vois carrément rouge. Finn, qui a pu observer ma réaction, a l'air franchement amusé, et viens m'enlacer par derrière, tenant mes hanches doucement mais fermement, m'empêchant d'avancer vers eux. Il se penche vers moi et me murmure a l'oreille :

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux, je ne peut pas te dire de quoi ils parlent ou ils me tueraient tous les deux, mais crois moi, ce que leur discussion va donner te plaira beaucoup, tu verra ce soir." Après un baiser sur la joue, il me lâcha doucement, et alla vers les deux intéressés, et fit un clin d'œil a Puck en passant. Qu'est ce qu'ils vont encore manigancer ces deux là...

Possessive, je repris Rachel dans mes bras, qui n'émis aucune sorte de protestation, se blottissant tranquillement dans mes bras. Je vis au loin Lindsey qui approchait de nous, et je l'accueillis avec un immense sourire, mais certainement pas aussi grand que celui de Finn, qui quand elle arriva, lui pris la main pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Je jetais un coup d'œil a Rachel, qui haussa les épaules avec un air mystérieux et conspirateur, elle se hissa jusqu'a mon oreille, pour me chuchoter qu'elle me dira tout plus tard.

Visiblement, il y a eu du nouveau entre ces deux là, et Rachel est au courant, ce qui ne m'étonne pas, elle sais toujours tout avant tout le monde, même si elle cache bien son jeu. Avec Kurt, ils sont sans aucun doute les mister et miss potins du glee club, même si ils ont la décence de ne jamais révéler ce qu'ils savent aux autres, ils savent très bien garder des secrets.

Je regardais ma montre, qui m'avertis qu'il ne reste plus que dix minutes avant que les cours ne commencent, heureusement, j'ai cours de math avec Rachel, je n'ai donc même pas besoin de la lâcher avant de me rendre en cours. Comme en plus j'ai déjà pris tous mes livres, je n'ai rien d'autre a faire que me tenir la, avec cette superbe jeune femme dans mes bras, ce dont quoi je ne me plaindrais pas.

Alors que nous étions tous en train de parler de nos prestations de la semaine, nous vîmes Tina et Artie arriver, suivis de près par Kurt, Mercedes et Sam. Toute la bande presque au complet, nous discutâmes également de tous les nouveaux couples formés cette semaine, et tout le monde me questionna plus ou moins directement sur mon annonce de ce soir.

J'évitais a chaque fois habilement le sujet, mais quand Kurt me lança un regard plus qu'éloquent, je devinais instantanément que je ne l'avais nullement berner. En même temps je dois dire que notre position a Rachel et moi, sans compter notre flirt constant, met la puce a l'oreille de tout le monde, et comme je l'ai dis, Kurt, comme Rachel, est une des personnes les plus intuitives que je connaisse.

Je lui fis alors signe discrètement de ne rien dire, et il me souris simplement, je pensais alors a quelque chose, et me penchais, pour murmurer quelques mots a l'oreille de Rachel. "Hey superstar, je viens de penser a quelque chose, ne pense tu pas qu'il serais intéressant que tu donne le numéro de ton cousin Blaine à Kurt, ou au moins que tu leur parle l'un de l'autre? J'ai comme le pressentiment qu'ils pourraient très bien s'entendre, et puis, cela les aiderait l'un comme l'autre, de savoir qu'ils ne sont pas seuls."

A ces mots, elle bondis immédiatement vers Kurt, et se mis a lui parler avec animation, de son fabuleux cousin Blaine, qui arrive Lundi a Mc Kingley et qui va s'inscrire au glee club avec nous. Kurt ne semblait pas vraiment comprendre, jusqu'a ce que Rachel dégaine son téléphone a une vitesse juste ahurissante, et tout aussi vite, ne tapote dessus jusqu'à afficher une photo du fameux Blaine.

Ne l'ayant jamais vue jusqu'a présent, je jetais un coup d'œil curieux a la photo, et je souris, à la vue du garçon aux cheveux bouclés et a l'air adorable, qui souriait sur la photo, enlaçant une Rachel tout aussi souriante. A la vue du regard de Kurt qui soudain c'était illuminé, ce garçon semble être a son goût, Rachel le regarda ensuite droit dans les yeux pour lui lancer un direct "je peut t'assurer que vous allez TRES bien vous entendre".

Il n'en fallu pas plus a l'intuitif Kurt pour comprendre ce qu'elle insinuait, et il rougis aussitôt, j'entendis alors le mélodieux rire de Rachel, qui lui proposa de prendre le numéro de son cousin, afin de les mettre en relation. Après une très courte hésitation, il accepta, et lui tendit son portable afin qu'il enregistre le numéro de Blaine dedans. Je me notais a moi même de penser à placer Sandie dans une conversation avec Puck quand nous aurons un instant pour parler, je suis sure que ces deux la s'accorderait bien.

Depuis que je me suis avouée mes sentiments pour Rachel, j'ai l'impression de vouloir que tout le monde autour de moi sois heureux et trouve la personne avec qui il formera la paire parfaite. Je pense que c'est aussi ça de rencontrer la personne avec qui on se sent bien et avec qui on aimerais passer sa vie. J'ai l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage depuis plus d'une semaine maintenant, tout ce que je souhaite c'est qu'il ne se crève pas, mais je ne peut juste plus douter.

Rachel est ici, tout près de moi, il y a quelques minutes encore elle était dans mes bras, sans aucune opposition, et nous avons déjà failli nous embrasser plusieurs fois. Je sais qu'elle est aussi sérieuse que moi quand il s'agit de sentiments et de relations, même plus que moi, si on compte ma "relation" avec Finn, et ce qui a faillis se passer avec Puck.

Tout cela me semble être à des années lumières, quand je regarde cette belle jeune femme derrière moi, qui semble aussi prête que moi à s'engager dans quelque chose. C'est la première sonnerie, qui me fit sortir de ma rêverie, et je me dirigeais vers Rachel, enlaçant sans aucune gène sa taille, lui rappelant que nous avons cours ensemble. Je pense pouvoir dire sans aucun doute que je n'ai jamais été aussi ravie de ma vie d'aller dans un cours, rien que sa présence me suffit pour me sentir bien, même dans un cours que j'apprécie aussi peu.

De plus, je sais qu'elle déteste les maths autant que moi, et j'espère fortement pouvoir la convaincre de discrètement changer nos places en cours, pour nous installer toutes les deux. Je nous dirigeais d'un pas ferme vers notre classe, et constatais avec plaisir que la voisine habituelle de Rachel est absente, je m'installais donc d'autorité a côté d'elle, ce qui me valus une œillade complice et un gloussement de Rachel.

"Je te fais rire superstar?

\- Mmm oui, le fait que tu ne puisse pas te passer de moi même pour un cours, je trouve ça adorable, dit-elle tout en me donnant un coup d'épaule joueur.

\- Qui a dis ça? Non simplement... Je trouvais cette place mieux situé dans la classe, je vois mieux le tableau!

\- Princesse, ta place habituelle est tout devant le tableau habituellement, et celle ci est tout au fond sur la gauche, loin de moi l'idée de te contredire, mais je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais mieux y voir d'ici. Cependant, je ne vois aucun inconvénient a ce que tu reste, après tout, la place est libre. Elle avais dit tout ça sur un ton totalement neutre, comme si cela lui indifférait totalement, mais l'éclat dans ces yeux me disait tout le contraire.

\- Merci, quel honneur, mais en échange, que me demanderas tu? Demandais-je avec un ton malicieux

\- Un indice sur ce que tu va chanter ce soir peut-être?

\- Malheureusement c'est la seule chose que je ne peut pas te donner, je veut que ça soit une surprise pour la personne concernée, autant pour la chanson que pour le message que je veut lui adresser.

\- D'accord, je ne vais pas insister, mais ne compte pas avoir d'indices sur ma chanson non plus alors. Me dit elle tout en tirant la langue

\- Comme si tu allais m'en donner! Mais dis moi plutôt pourquoi tu t'est jetée au coup de Puck comme ça? Qu'a t'il fais de si bien pour mériter ça?

\- Jalouse princesse? Promis je te sauterais au coup a toi aussi un de ces jours {elle me fit un clin d'œil}. Je le remerciais simplement pour son aide dans un projet que j'ai, mais tu verras ça très rapidement ne t'en fais pas. Maintenant nous devrions peut-être essayer de nous concentrer un minimum sur le cours ou Miss Trudy va vouloir nous exclure du cours.

Je fis mine de zipper ma bouche, ce qui la fis rire, juste au moment ou la prof arriva, ce qui lui valut un regard courroucé. Rachel se statufia instantanément, et se mis en mode élève studieuse. Pas besoin d'être très proche d'elle pour savoir que c'est une des meilleures élèves de la classe, elle a un dossier irréprochable, elle n'est jamais collée, jamais aucun reproche, jamais de devoirs en retard. Elle est de plus très très rarement malade, ce qui est du très certainement a son hygiène de vie super équilibré.

Je passais le cours a tenter d'écouter, et de comprendre surtout, sans succès, au lieu de ça, je décidais donc de m'adonner une fois de plus a mon activité préféré, regarder Rachel. Au bout d'un moment, je vis bien qu'elle rougis, tout en tentant de rester concentrer sur le cours, mais sans réussir, et ne voulant pas risquer de s'attirer l'attention de la prof.

Je ne la lâchais pas du regard de toute l'heure, ce à quoi elle finis visiblement par s'habituer au bout de vingt minutes, car elle commença a reprendre ces petites habitudes. J'appris donc entre autre, qu'elle croisais tout le temps les jambes, changeant d'appuis toutes les cinq minutes, déliant ces longues jambes sous le bureau. J'appris aussi qu'elle ne mâchouillait jamais ces stylos, mais qu'elle joue tout le temps avec ces cheveux, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Je trouve tout ça adorable, et je crois que chaque petite chose venant d'elle, même les plus insignifiantes, comme ces petites habitudes, ne me font que l'aimer encore plus. L'heure a filé a une vitesse phénoménale, jusqu'a ce que la sonnerie ne retentisse enfin, et que nous puissions sortir.

Je rangeais rapidement mes affaires, prête a passer le reste de la matinée sans Rachel, en effet, je partais pour deux heures d'histoire puis une heure de français. Normalement, la prof d'histoire doit revenir aujourd'hui, je vais donc me retrouver en cours avec Lindsey, j'ai hâte de pouvoir en savoir plus sur elle et Finn, ces regards qu'ils ce sont jetés ne sont pas pour rien. Je fis la bise a Rachel tendrement, sur la joue, avant de filer vers ma classe d'histoire, qui se trouve a l'autre bout du bâtiment, arriver sur place, je vis Lindsey qui semblais m'attendre. Elle a aujourd'hui encore plus qu'hier l'apparence d'une fée, avec sa jupe a volants argentés, et son haut bustier blanc, elle a également un serre tête blanc avec un flocon de neige dessus. Habillée ainsi, on dirais une petite fée de l'hiver, et je comprend parfaitement que Finn craque pour elle, c'est une fille adorable, et elle sais comment se mettre en valeur. En me voyant arriver, elle se met a trépigner, et a pousser de tout petits cris de souris, visiblement, elle a vraiment hâte de me parler. Alors que j'ouvrais la bouche pour lui parler, elle pris la parole plus rapidement :

\- Alors, je t'ai vue avec Rachel ce matin, vous vous êtes sacrément rapprochés! Je suis vraiment ravie pour toi, vous allez si bien ensemble!

\- Merci Lindsey, mais tu sais nous ne sommes pas ensemble, pas encore, disons que si tout ce passe comme je l'espère, il y a une chance que ce soir, elle me dise qu'elle retourne mes sentiments.

\- Quinn, vu comment elle te regarde, je serais vraiment étonnée qu'elle ne ressente rien pour toi, je ne peut pas te dire si elle est amoureuse, mais clairement, elle ressens quelque chose pour toi. Et c'est bien plus que ce qu'elle pourrais ressentir pour une amie, mais tu sais si elle est du même bord que toi? Parce que je sais que vous êtes un groupe très ouvert, mais si elle est hétéro, ou pense l'être, ça pourrais compliqué les choses pour vous deux.

Je souris, avec deux papas, et une éducation totalement libre, Rachel est totalement ouverte sur sa sexualité, elle n'a pas de préférence, elle vois le cœur, non le corps, et ne se pose tout simplement pas de limites comme le font les autres. Je l'admire pour ça, même si avant je la jalousais énormément, d'avoir été autant aimer, aduler, adorer, et traiter comme une princesse toute sa vie par deux pères qui donneraient leur vies pour elle.

C'est une des choses que j'avais apprises sur elle pendant notre fameuse discussion dans la salle de musique, la première fois que j'ai osé lui parler avec mon cœur, à quel point sa relation avec ces papas est importante pour elle. Mais elle m'avais aussi dit à quel point, malgré tout l'amour qu'ils lui portent, la présence d'une mère lui manque. Elle ne sait rien de sa mère, elle n'a jamais oser demander à ces pères, de peur de les blesser, mais elle aimerait au moins savoir comment elle est. Je lui ai conseiller de leur en parler, mais la connaissant, elle ne le fera pas. Je commence à la connaitre de mieux en mieux, et je sais qu'elle ne voudra pas risquer de leur faire du mal, même si je suis personnellement persuadée qu'ils attendent juste une demande de sa part.

\- Je te rassure Lindsey, elle ne se met aucune étiquettes, alors je pense que la dessus il ne devrais pas y avoir de problèmes, et je suis sûre qu'elle le sens aussi, son corps qui réagis a ma présence, surtout quand nous sommes accolés. A chaque fois qu'elle est la, je suis plus détendue, plus sereine, et a chaque fois qu'elle me touche, ne serais ce que pour me faire la bise, je frissonne, et il en est de même pour elle.

\- Je dirais donc à la façon qu'elle a de te regarder, que tu a absolument toutes tes chances avec elle! Me souris t'elle

En tant qu'observatrice extérieure, elle peut elle encore mieux que Santana ou Brittany juger des sentiments de Rachel, je ne peut donc que prier pour qu'elle ai raison. Avec tout ce que l'on me dit tout le temps, l'attitude de Rachel, je me dis que j'ai de plus en plus de chances d'avoir une réponses positive ce soir quand je ferais ma déclaration. Je n'en suis que plus impatiente, je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser, que ce soir, je vais enfin le faire, avouer mes sentiments a Rachel, en chanson. Toute à mes pensées, je ne réalisais même pas que je n'avais toujours pas répondue a Lindsey, qui me regardais a cet instant patiemment.

\- Oups, désolée, je pensais a toute cette histoire, quand j'y pense c'est dingue, avant cette semaine, c'est limite si je ne détestais pas Rachel, le monde entier en fait, et maintenant...

-Maintenant tu es devenue la vrai toi, celle qui certainement n'attendais que le bon moment pour enfin se révéler au monde. J'imagine comme tout ça doit être déroutant, je n'ai moi même jamais été dans ta position, je n'ai jamais été ni tout en haut ni tout en bas de l'échelle sociale. J'étais juste... Invisible je suppose? Personne ne me remarquais, pas que je m'en plaigne, quand je vois le genre de choses qu'a subie Rachel... De ce que j'ai entendue du moins, mais Quinn, sois sure d'une chose, peut importe qui tu étais avant, ce n'étais pas toi, et donc tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable de ça. Si Rachel ne t'en veut pas, tu n'a aucune raison de t'en vouloir, mais je trouve bien quand même que tu te sente coupable, si tu ne te sentais pas ainsi, je penserais que tu n'a aucun cœur. Tes regrets, ta peur de ne pas être à la hauteur pour elle, tout ça, ça prouve à quel point tu a changé, en bien, tu à évolué, et je pense que personne dans ce lycée ne s'en plains si je ne m'abuse? Me dit-elle en souriant

\- Non, tu à raison, je dois accepter tous ces changements, après tout c'est pour le meilleur, donc je dois vivre tout ça plus positivement, et avancer sans tout le temps regarder en arrière, sinon je ne pourrais jamais y arriver. C'est juste difficile, accepter toute la souffrance que j'ai pu infliger aux autres, et me dire que je vais devoir vivre avec toute ma vie. Même en disant ça je me sens égoïste, parce que eux devront vivre avec la souffrance que JE leur ai infligé.

J'ai les larmes aux yeux après ces paroles, penser à tout ça me fais mal au cœur, toute cette peine que j'ai pu infliger aux autres, je n'arrive pas à la supporter. Je sais au fond de moi que je me le dois, parce que si je veut rattraper tout le mal que j'ai fait autour de moi, je dois commencer par accepter mes torts. Mais tout ça, parfois, c'est trop, je me sens suffoquée, je sais au fond de moi que j'ai changée, que plus jamais je ne ferais de mal aux autres comme j'ai pu le faire avant. Mais être désolée ne suffira pas a guérir les blessures internes de tous ceux qui ont eu mal a cause de moi, et je ne peut m'empêcher de me demander, suis je seulement pardonnable?

Interrompant mes pensées, l'arrivée de la prof me força a revenir dans le monde réel et à m'y accrocher, plutôt que ressasser encore et encore le passé. N'ayant pas de place assigné dans ce cours, je proposais à Lindsey que nous nous asseyions côte a côte. Ainsi le cours passerais plus vite, même si celui d'aujourd'hui s'annonce vraiment intéressant, nous allions voir un de mes sujets préférés, sur les dieux de la mythologie, grecque et romaine. Vu le regard que me lança Lindsey quand elle vis sur le tableau l'intitulé du cours, c'est aussi quelque chose qu'elle aime, et pendant deux heures, nous ne vîmes pas le temps passé.

Cette prof, Melle marguerite, puisqu'elle nous autorise a l'appeler par son prénom, à condition de mettre le mademoiselle devant et de la vouvoyer, est l'une des plus intéressante du lycée. Le cours est passé, comme prévu, à une vitesse folle, Lindsey et moi prîmes autant de notes que nous le pûmes, nous promettant de nous les transmettre. Je crois bien n'avoir jamais été aussi assidue dans un cours, et voir que Lindsey l'est tout autant que moi me ravie, je me dis que c'est vraiment la promesse d'une belle amitié qui commence.

L'heure de français, que je passais avec Brittany, se passa tout aussi vite, je l'avais rejoint juste devant, et nous avions passé l'heure a discuter de tout et de rien, en évitant soigneusement le sujet Rachel. Cela m'avais étonné au début, qu'elle n'aborde pas le sujet, mais je pense qu'elle cherche simplement a me donner de l'espace et à ne pas encore plus me stresser pour ce soir. Nous parlâmes donc plutôt de sa relation avec Santana, et elle me dit à quel point elle est heureuse de ne plus avoir à cacher qu'elle est une licorne. Quand le cours fut finis, nous retrouvâmes Rachel et Santana devant la porte, ensemble, en train de rire, toutes les deux.

Cette vision déclencha immédiatement un sourire de ma part, je ne pensais pas avant cette semaine voir un jour ceci possible, une bonne entente entre ma superstar, et S. Elles ne le savent pas, mais elles se ressemblent bien plus au fond que ce qu'elles admettront jamais, et je pense qu'elles sont faites pour s'entendre, peut-être même que si Brittany n'avais pas été la, elles auraient pu sortir ensemble. Je rigolais a cette idée, je sais qu'elle se seraient entretués au bout d'une heure, et non seulement je ne peut imaginer Santana sans Brittany, mais je ne peut aussi simplement plus m'imaginer sans Rachel dans ma vie, et je compte bien faire d'elle ma petite amie. Je sortis de mes pensées quand je vis Brittany me dépasser pour faire un câlin à Rachel, qu'elle lui rendit sans hésiter avec son immense sourire, qui lui mangeais complètement le visage. Je jetais un coup d'œil anxieux à S, voir sa copine faire un câlin a Rachel, même si elles semblent désormais bien mieux s'entendre, je ne pense pas que cette vision l'enchante particulièrement. Je ne peut dire combien je fut surprise, de voir que loin d'être en colère, elle semblais plutôt ravie, devant mon air interrogateur, elle souris, et prétextant un câlin, elle se rapprocha pour murmurer à mon oreille.

"Je suis heureuse qu'elles soient amies, Britt n'est proche de personne à part toi et moi et je sais qu'elle a toujours bien aimé Rachel, ce qui à toujours participé à ma haine contre elle d'ailleurs. J'avais peur qu'il y est plus derrière tout ça, et qu'en fait elle la préfère elle..."

Elle avais dit tout ça le plus bas possible, et je la serrais contre moi a ces paroles, décidément, après le couple Santana/Rachel, voilà que nous voyions apparaître un Brittany/Rachel. En même temps, cette fille est tellement parfaite, je peut sans problème l'imaginer aller avec n'importe qui, et ces filles sont mes meilleures amies, donc forcément, je ne vois que le meilleur en elles. Cependant, mon ship préférer, restera encore et toujours le Faberry, Fabray et Berry quoi... Oui je sais, tout ceci sonne niais, mais après tout, n'est ce pas toujours ce qu'on est quand on est amoureux? J'espère seulement que ce ship est aussi SON préférer, et qu'elle n'a pas en fait de sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

Voulant me rassurer, je décidais de faire comme ce matin, et sitôt le câlin entre Britt et Rach finis, je me plaçais derrière Rachel, glissant mes bras le long de ces côtes jusqu'a l'enlacer complètement. Elle est désormais complètement collé a moi, son corps et le mien ne devant pas avoir un espace de plus de 2cm entre eux, et enfin, je me sens complète. Loin de protester, elle se fondit contre moi, visiblement totalement relaxée, et elle glissa ces bras le long des miens, parfaitement à l'aise avec notre position. Je posais ma tête sur la sienne, inspirant discrètement le parfum de ces cheveux, je ne peut pas m'en lasser, cette odeur de vanille épicée...

Elle est tout ce que j'ai toujours souhaité sans jamais me douter que je le voulais, pour moi elle est un peu comme le sommet d'une immense montagne. Elle me semblait totalement inaccessible, et je n'avais jamais songé que je voulais escalader cette montagne, jusqu'a ce que je me retrouve à son pied, et que je commence mon ascension. Maintenant, je peut dire que je me rapproche de plus en plus de son sommet, de réaliser enfin ce rêve que j'ai découvert, gardé dans le secret de mon cœur, et je ne pourrais en être plus heureuse. Savoir qu'en plus mes amies l'apprécient, s'entendent avec, voir même commencent elle même a devenir amie avec elle, pour moi, c'est juste un bonus énorme. Je remarquais soudain qu'elle me caressais la main droite, traçant des symboles dessus, mais je n'arrivais pas a savoir quoi... Attendez... Alors un R, un +, Un Q, un = et... un cœur?

Ouah, elle à donc décidé de la jouer franc jeu? Je souriais, quand je m'aperçus qu'en fait, elle ne semblais même pas s'en rendre compte, elle avais juste fait ça machinalement, je me demande si elle écris ça dans ces cahier... Je dois avouer que je trouverais ça plutôt adorable en fait, je crois que ça ne me dérange pas, j'ai réellement envie de tout ça, que nous soyons niaises ensemble, pouvoir lui offrir des fleurs, l'amener a des rendez-vous, écrire son prénom partout...

Je n'ai même jamais eu confirmation exacte de ces sentiments, mais elle m'a largement démontré ce qu'elle ressentais, et je suis sûre de moi, pour de bon. Remarquant que nos trainions depuis déjà cinq minutes, je proposais que l'on bouge et qu'on se rende a la cafétéria, par chance, le vendredi nous avons deux heures de libre pour manger. Par conséquent nous avons plus que le temps nécessaire pour profiter tranquillement, et je décidais qu'il étais temps d'amorcer en douceur l'annonce public de notre rapprochement avec Rachel.

Bien que nous ne soyons pour le moment pas ensemble encore, ni officiellement, ni officieusement, je pense qu'il est bien de montrer aux autres dors et déjà que Rachel est à MOI! Une fois que tout le monde eu approuvé et que Brittany et Santana commencèrent à partir, lié par le petit doigt, je pris donc la main de Rachel, et l'emmenais avec moi a la suite des filles vers la cafétéria. Elle ne dit rien , se contentant de me faire un grand sourire joyeux, mais quand nous approchâmes de la cafétéria et que je la sentis détacher sa main, je la serrais plus fort, signe que je ne comptais pas la lâcher. Elle se tourna vers moi et avec un air interrogateur me dis

"Mais Quinn, les rumeurs...?" Je fronçais les sourcils face à sa réponse, il m'avais parus pourtant évident que je me fichais désormais complètement de ma popularité. Alors que je commençais déjà a ouvrir la bouche pour protester, je vis Brittany derrière moi me faire de grands signes de négation. OK, message capté, je dois y aller en douceur, je me penchais donc vers Rachel, et lui murmurais "Qu'ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent, et fassent leur propres conclusions..." A ces mots je la vis rougir violemment, visiblement elle ne s'attendais certainement pas à ça, mais elle acquiesça et commença à avancer à l'intérieur.

Alors que j'allais pour me diriger vers la partie ou nous devions aller nous servir notre repas, elle me fit non de la tête, et tout sourire me désigna son sac, puis la table. Oh, elle nous avais encore préparé a manger! J'en salivais d'avance, je sais désormais grâce au repas qu'elle nous a fait l'autre fois qu'elle cuisine merveilleusement bien, et j'ai vraiment hâte de voir ce qu'elle à fait. Evidemment, tandis que nous avancions vers la table la plus proche de la fenêtre, afin de profiter des rayons du soleil, beaucoup de regards se tournaient vers nous, et se posaient sur nos mains liés. Si certains regards semblait dégoûté, ou clairement désapprobateurs, les autres était quand à eux soit admiratifs, soit plutôt content pour nous.

Arrivés à notre table, Rachel et moi nous plaçâmes côte à côte, dos à la cafétéria, afin de laisser le plaisir a Brittany et Santana d'être celles qui domineraient toute la cafétéria de leur regards. En les attendant, je sortis mon portable et mes écouteurs, et en tendait un à Rachel, qui le pris avec un sourire et le mis dans son oreille, se penchant vers mon portable afin de voir mes choix. Je me dirigeais sur les musiques que j'avais ajouté récemment, et je mis une chanson, qui je suis sure allait la faire bien rougir. Ainsi, je lui annonçais un peu aussi mes sentiments, car cette chanson, est quasiment faite pour nous, je l'avais entendue la semaine dernière, juste avant d'avoir ma révélation.

Sans savoir pourquoi, je l'avais écouté en boucle et en boucle, touchée par les paroles, mais je n'avais pas encore fait le lien, qui n'étais venu qu'hier quand je parlais avec elle au téléphone. Maintenant, je tenais à lui faire part de tout ça, sans le dire explicitement ni encore lui faire ma déclaration officielle, juste pour voir sa réaction. Je l'observais attentivement alors que je lançais la chanson, quand elle entendis le rythme de guitare, suivis de la voix, je vis une lueur s'allumé dans ces yeux, et sue directement qu'elle connaissais cette chanson.

**A dangerous plan, Just this time**  
_Un plan dangereux, juste cette fois_

**A stranger's hand clutched in mine  
**_La main d'un étranger serrée dans la mienne_

**I'll take this time, so call me blind  
**_Je vais prendre cette chance, donc appelle moi aveugle_

**I've been waiting all my life  
**_J'ai attendue toute ma vie_

**Please don't scar this young heart  
**_S'il te plait n'abime pas ce jeune cœur_

**Just take my hand  
**_Prend juste ma main_

[Refrain]

**I was made for loving you  
**_J'ai été faite pour t'aimer_

**Event though we may be hopeless hearts Just passing through  
**_Même si nous pourrions être des cœurs désespérés juste de passage_

**Every bone screaming I don't know what we should do  
**_Chacun de mes os crient que je ne sais pas ce que nous devons faire_

**All I know Is darling, I was made for loving you  
**_Tout ce que je sais chérie, c'est que je suis faite pour t'aimer_

**Hold me close, through the night  
**_Tiens moi serré, à travers la nuit_

**Don't let me go, we'll be alright  
**_Ne me laisse pas partir, nous serons bien_

**Touch my soul and hold it tight  
**_Touche mon âme et maintiens la serré_

**I've been waiting all my life  
**_J'ai attendue toute ma vie_

**I won't scar your young heart  
**_Je ne veut pas abimer ton jeune cœur_

**Just take my hand  
**_Prend juste ma main_

**Cause I was made for loving you  
**_Parce que j'ai été faite pour t'aimer_

**Event though we may be hopeless hearts Just passing through  
**_Même si nous pourrions être des cœurs désespérés juste de passage_

**Every bone screaming I don't know what we should do  
**_Chacun de mes os crient que je ne sais pas ce que nous devons faire_

**All I know Is darling, I was made for loving you  
**_Tout ce que je sais chérie, c'est que je suis faite pour t'aimer_

**Please don't go, I've been wainting so long  
**_S'il te plait ne pars pas, j'ai attendue si longtemps_

**Oh you don't even know me at all  
**_Oh tu ne me connais même absolument pas_

**But I was made for loving you  
**_Mais j'ai été faite pour t'aimer_

**I was made for loving you  
**_J'ai été faite pour t'aimer_

**Event though we may be hopeless hearts Just passing through  
**_Même si nous pourrions être des cœurs désespérés juste de passage_

**Every bone screaming I don't know what we should do  
**_Chacun de mes os crient que je ne sais pas ce que nous devons faire_

**All I know Is darling, I was made for loving you  
**_Tout ce que je sais chérie, c'est que je suis faite pour t'aimer_

Nous ne étions pas quitté des yeux de toute la chanson, nous murmurant les paroles en nous tenant la main sur la table, nous savions que tout le monde ou presque pouvait nous voir, mais peut importe. Nous ne voyions que l'extérieur de l'école, avec le soleil qui illuminais nos visages, et nous pouvions observer les environs de l'école, avec le parc qui se trouve juste à côté. A la fin de la chanson, nos joues étaient roses, et nous étions toutes deux très émues, après un moment aussi parfait et magique. Cette chanson était ce qu'il nous fallait, comme avant goût de ce soir, pour dissiper toute cette tension qu'il y avais entre nous, maintenant, j'ai juste l'étrange impression de flotter sur un nuage.

Nuage sur lequel nous rejoignirent Santana et Brittany qui pour une fois, ne brisèrent pas notre bulle, elles arrivèrent silencieusement, un énorme sourire sur le visage, et s'installèrent côte à côté elles aussi, en face de nous. Nous nous mîmes rapidement a discuter, ignorant l'éléphant rose au milieu de la pièce, ni moi ni Rachel n'avions envie de précipiter les choses, et je pense que nous avons toutes deux envies de faire les choses bien. Aujourd'hui, Rae avait décider de préparer une salade de pâte, avec des tomates cerises, des poivrons, des pâtes aux légumes, de la feta et comme sauce simplement de l'huile d'olive. Avec ça, elle nous avait fait des cookies pour tous, en guise de dessert, qui s'avérèrent être aussi délicieux que la salade en elle même.

Une fois nos repas finis, nous décidâmes de nous rendre toutes dehors, histoire de profiter des rayons du soleil, et de nous prélasser tranquillement. Pour changer un peu de configuration, nous nous installâmes en cercle, avec les "couples" face a face. J'étais donc a gauche, avec Santana a ma gauche, Brittany a ma droite, et Rachel en face de moi. Pendant le reste de notre pause déjeuner, nous ne parlâmes pas vraiment, nous contentons de profiter, de l'air pur, du soleil, de l'odeur des fleurs autour.

Très vite, vint l'heure de repartir en cours, pour une heure seulement cette fois, et je me trouvais arts plastiques seule, c'est une option que j'ai choisis, car même si l'on ne croirais pas vraiment au premier abord, j'aime réellement l'art. Aujourd'hui vient notre nouveau devoir pour la semaine prochaine, sur la photo, photographier ce que nous trouvons beau, ce qui suscite chez nous des émotions réelles et profondes. Cela peut être des personnes, des endroits, des choses, tout ce que l'on souhaite, le seul critère est que n'importe qui puisse sentir rien qu'en regardant la ou les photos, au nombre de trois maximum, une émotion. Je ne me demandais pas longtemps ce que j'allais faire, déjà, je voulais sans aucun doute prendre trois photos, et je savais déjà lesquelles...

Je décidais de mettre mon idée a exécution dès ce week-end, avec mon appareil photo pro, cet appareil, c'est mon bébé, mon beau reflex, je me le suis payée avec mes économies, des heures de baby-sitting. Nous passâmes le reste de l'heure à parler des idées possibles, avec la prof nous exposant des photos d'artistes qu'elle aimais, et qui selon elle, ont le don de vraiment chambouler les personnes qui regarde leur œuvres. Je me sent vraiment inspirer par ce sujet, et je n'ai qu'une hâte, me saisir de mon appareil photo pour commencer a prendre des photos par dizaines. Ce cours, en plus d'être super intéressant, permis de me distraire en attendant glee. Quand sonna l'heure dite, je filais à l'auditorium, sachant que je serais la première comme le cours d'art plastique ce finissais toujours avec cinq minutes d'avances. Malgré tout, je tombais quand même sur le chemin sur B et S en train de se bécoter contre un casier, Tina et Mike en train de danser dans le couloir, et comme de par hasard, Rachel, juste devant les coulisses. Elle faisait les cent pas, visiblement encore plus nerveuse que moi, elle ne me vis pas tout de suite, et je décidais donc de l'interpeller doucement.

"Superstar?" Elle sursauta, tombant quasiment à cause de ces talons, mais je la rattrapais au passage.

\- Dis donc, je ne pensais pas que tu tomberais dans mes bras aussi vite. Plaisantais-je

\- N'importe quoi, je suis juste tombée avec mes talons! Protesta t'elle avec une petite tape sur mon bras

\- Je sais que ce n'est qu'une question de temps de toute façon, tu ne pourra pas résister a ma chanson. Dis-je dans un clin d'œil

\- Alors ta chanson est pour moi c'est vrai? Demanda t'elle, l'air d'avoir reçue un cadeau de noël en avance, mince, je n'étais pas censée le lui dire, bon je peut toujours nier l'air de rien

\- Peut être, tu verra bien dans quelques minutes, tu stresse pour ta chanson?

-Non, enfin si, je ne sais pas comment la personne à qui je veut la destiner va réagir...

-Dis toi que je suis certainement au moins aussi paniqué que toi, et pour te répéter ce que tu m'a dis hier, tu es une personne formidable superstar, je sais que la personne que tu aime, ne pourras que t'aimer en retour! Allez, je dois aller me changer, je vois les autres qui arrivent, va t'installer dans l'auditorium avec eux si tu veut bien, que je puisse faire l'entrée théâtrale que je souhaite.

\- D'accord, mais avant... Elle se redressa au maximum, et combla les centimètres qui nous séparait pour mettre ces bras autour de mon cou, et embrasser ma joue tendrement, avant de me faire un de ces fameux câlins que j'aime tant. Puis elle me fit un dernier sourire, et me laissa seule, se dirigeant vers la salle.

Je me dirigeais immédiatement vers les coulisses, détachais mes cheveux, que je coiffais comme Rachel les aime, naturels, mais légèrement ondulés, et enfilais ma belle robe bleue. Une robe au bleu profond mais vif, elle étais un peu sexy, avec son trou en dessous de la poitrine, mais caché par la forme cache cœur du haut, elle est sans manche, et me descend un peu en dessous des genoux. J'avais toujours voulue la sortir pour une occasion spéciale, et je m'étais dit hier en cherchant la tenue, que celle ci était celle qu'il me fallait, chic mais pas trop, élégante, et un peu sexy.

Je soufflais ensuite un bon coup, et envoyais un message à Sandie, comme je lui avais promis ce matin, ou plutôt un mms, ou je pris une photo de moi toute prête, avec un #stressée. Je vis également enfin son sms de ce matin, que je n'avais pas vue, ayant passé ma journée loin de mon portable, avec une photo d'elle dans son pyjama stitch, un pouce levée, avec une légende "courage!". Décidément, elle arrive toujours au bon moment, et grâce à elle, désormais, je me sens prête.

Une fois envoyer, je vérifiais une dernière fois mon maquillage et ma coiffure, ajustais ma robe, serrais bien les lanières de mes chaussures, et me murmurais "en piste". Plus j'avance près de la scène, et plus je stress, j'essaye de me répéter ce que je veut dire avant de chanter, espérant de tout mon cœur ne pas être déçue par la réaction de Rachel. Quand j'arrivais sur scène, je vis tout le glee club réunis, Rachel au premier rang, entouré de Finn et Puck, avec tous les autres gleeks dispersés autour.

Tous, m'encourageait du regard, et je vis Rachel se mordre la lèvre, quand le spot m'éclaira, me montrant a tout le monde, j'entendis aussi Santana siffler, et Brittany taper dans ces mains. Chacun a sa manière, réagissait à ma présentation, il faut dire que pour le coup, j'avais mis le paquet, et aucun d'eux ne m'avaient jamais vue comme ça. Quand monsieur Schue me fit un sourire d'encouragement, me faisant signe de parler, je m'avançais vers le micro a pied, pris une grande inspiration, et me lançais enfin.

"Bon, après avoir confesser que j'aimais une fille, je pense que je ne devrais plus avoir peur de dire quoique ce soit en face de vous, qui m'avez si bien accepté, mais malgré tout, j'ai peur... J'ai peur non pas de votre réaction en général car bien que la plupart d'entre vous serez certainement surpris, je doute que vous soyez choqués. Mais j'ai surtout peur de la réaction de la personne concernée par cette déclaration, mais je pense que je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps. Et la personne concernée, qui n'est pas vraiment du genre patiente... Rachel, cette chanson est pour toi, j'espère que tu l'acceptera. J'avais baisser les yeux en disant ces derniers mots, quand je relevais la tête, je vis Rachel la bouche ouverte en état de choc, et je me dis qu'au moins, elle ne c'était pas enfuis en courant. Je fis un sourire à tout le monde, et fis signe à la bande de commencer la chanson.

**Sweet love, sweet love**  
_Doux amour, mon doux amour_

**Trapped in your love**  
_Piégée dans ton amour_

**I've opened up, unsure I can trust**  
_Je me suis libérée du doute, je peux faire confiance_

**My heart and I were buried in dust**  
_À mon cœur, j'étais cachée sous la poussière_

**Free me, free us**  
_Délivre-moi, délivre-nous_

**You're all I need when I'm holding you tight**  
_Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin quand je me serre fort contre toi_

**If you walk away I will suffer tonight**  
_Si tu t'en vas, j'en souffrirai ce soir_

**I found a man I can trust**  
_J'ai trouvé quelqu'un en qui je peux avoir foi_

**And boy, I believe in us**  
_Mon homme, je crois en nous_

**I am terrified to love for the first time**  
_J'ai peur d'aimer pour la première fois_

**Can you see that I'm bound in chains**  
_Vois-tu, je suis liée par des chaînes_

**I finally found my way**  
_J'ai finalement trouvé ma route_

**I am bound to you**  
_Je suis enchaînée à toi_

**I am bound to you**  
_Je suis enchaînée à toi_

**So much, so young**  
_Tellement de choses, si jeune_

**I've faced on my own**  
_Que j'ai du affronter par moi même_

**Walls I built up became my home**  
_Les murs que j'ai bâtis sont devenus ma fondation_

**I'm strong and I'm sure there's a fire in us**  
_Je suis forte, et je suis certaine qu'au fond de nous réside une flamme_

**Sweet love, so pure**  
_Un doux amour, tellement pur_

**I catch my breath with Just one beating heart**  
_Je reprends mon souffle avec juste un battement de cœur_

**And I brace myself, please don't tear this apart**  
_Et je tiens bon, s'il te plaît ne déchire rien_

**I found a man I can trust**  
_J'ai trouvé quelqu'un en qui je peux faire confiance_

**And girl, I believe in us**  
_Ma femme, je crois en nous_

**I am terrified to love for the first time**  
_J'ai peur d'aimer pour la première fois_

**Can you see that I'm bound in chains**  
_Vois-tu, je suis liée par des chaînes_

**I finally found my way**  
_J'ai finalement trouvé ma route_

**I am bound to you**  
_Je suis enchaînée à toi_

**I am bound to**  
_Je suis enchaînée à..._

**Suddenly the moment's here**  
_Soudainement le moment est arrivé_

**I embrace my fears**  
_J'embrasse mes peurs_

**All that I have been carrying all these years**  
_Tout ce que j'ai dû porter durant toutes ces années_

**Do I risk it all**  
_Devrais-je tout risquer_

**Come this far Just to fall, fall**  
_Pour que cela continue à disparaître, à disparaître_

**I found a man I can trust**  
_J'ai trouvé quelqu'un en qui je peux faire confiance_

**And girl, I believe in us**  
_Ma femme, je crois en nous_

**I am terrified to love for the first time**  
_J'ai peur d'aimer pour la première fois_

**Can you see that I'm bound in chains**  
_Vois-tu, je suis liée par des chaînes_

**I finally found my way**  
_J'ai finalement trouvé ma route_

**I am bound to you**  
_Je suis enchaînée à toi_

**I am,**  
_Je suis_

**Ooh, I am**  
_Ooh je suis_

**I'm bound to you**  
_Je suis enchaînée à toi_

J'avais chantée toute la chanson en regardant Rachel droit dans les yeux, après le premier couplet, elle avais fermé la bouche, et avais posé ces coudes sur ces genoux, pour poser sa tête entre ces mains, elle avait écouter du début à la fin. Je ne peut malheureusement pas voir sa réaction de la scène, à nouveau éblouie par les projecteurs mais j'espère qu'elle est positive.. Quand les projecteurs s'éteignirent et que les lumières se rallumèrent, je vis que Rachel était désormais dans les bras de Puck, qui semblait la consoler. Au début, je ne compris pas, avais-je perdu son amitié en lui chantant mes sentiments? Mais en y regardant de plus près, je vis que Puck la retenait en fait de sauter directement sur la scène, et qu'elle avais les larmes aux yeux, pensait elle me gifler? C'est alors qu'il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, et aussitôt, je la vis se détendre, elle hocha la tête, souriante à nouveau, et elle alla voir monsieur Schue, pour lui dire quelque chose que je n'entendis pas, pendant que Puck se dirigeais vers moi.

-Quinn, tu devrais aller t'assoir, c'est au tour de Rachel. Il me fis un clin d'œil, ah oui, c'est son tour de chanter, mais que va t'elle chanter, et a t'elle changer d'avis sur sa chanson, au vu de ma déclaration? J'acquiesçais, et me rendis à ma place, croisant Rachel qui me frôla, caressant ma main au passage, ce que je pris comme un signe positif, dans tous les cas, elle ne comptais pas lâcher notre amitié.

Une fois arrivée sur scène, ou Puck était toujours, elle commença a parler :

-Quinn, je ne peut pas dire que je n'avais pas vue cela venir un minimum, ou du moins, j'espérais que je ne me trompais pas, et que je ne rêvais pas toute cette situation. J'avoue au début avoir eu peur que tu ne veuille me jouer un tour, mais je t'ai vue changer jour après jour, devenir de plus en plus celle que je devinais depuis le début en toi, une femme incroyable. Je veut que tu sache que je suis fière de cette personne, et... Je crois que je vais finir ce discours après la chanson, laissons un peu de suspens! Elle souris, puis fis signe à Puck, qui se dirigea vers les coulisses, il en sortit avec sa guitare. Ah c'était donc ça le fameux service, je comprend mieux d'un coup, il allais accompagner Rachel, mais quand je le vis se rapprocher de plus en plus de Rachel, je me posais des questions. Il donna la guitare, qui d'ailleurs n'était en fait pas la sienne parce que je doute qu'il possède une guitare blanche à étoiles dorées, à Rachel, qui commença a jouer. Ce fut mon tour d'être bouche bée, Rachel savait jouer de la guitare? Quand elle commença a jouer, je me dis qu'en plus, bon sang, elle est douée, puis je me concentrais, pour prêter attention aux paroles qui allaient venir, car je le sais, elles allaient décider de notre avenir...

**They say it's not right and they say I'm all-wrong  
**_Ils disent que ce n'est pas bien et que j'ai tort_

**But they never felt love like a love this strong  
**_Mais ils n'ont jamais ressentis un amour de cette force_

**Don't give a damn for what they have to say  
**_Ne fais pas attention a ce qu'ils disent_

**And they think we don't know but we know to well  
**_Et ils pensent que nous ne savons pas mais nous savons trop bien_

**And I have no fear of what time will tell  
**_Et je n'ai pas peur de ce que l'avenir nous dira_

**Don't give a darn for what they have to say  
**_Ne fais pas attention a ce qu'ils disent_

**When you take my hand**  
_Quand tu prend ma main_

**They think it's the same when they were young  
**_Ils pensent que c'était la même chose quand ils étaient jeunes_

**And they all were blind we scream out come  
**_Et ils sont tous aveugles nous leur crions_

**Don't give a darn for what they have to say  
**_Ne fais pas attention a ce qu'ils disent_

**They say it's not time but the world turns slow  
**_Ils disent que ce n'est pas le bon moment mais le monde tourne lentement_

**We don't want to wait for their minds to grow  
**_Nous ne voulons pas attendre que leurs esprits grandissent_

**Don't give a darn for what they have to say  
**_Ne fais pas attention a ce qu'ils disent_

**When you take my hand**  
_Quand tu prend ma main_

**Don't you run from the sound of voices in this town  
**_N'agis pas en fonction des sons de voix de cette ville_

**We know this love is right  
**_Nous savons que cet amour est juste_

**When you're holding me so tight till the end  
**_Quand tu me tiens si serré jusqu'a la fin_

**We'll shake the walls all down inside this little town  
**_Nous allons pousser à terre les murs de cette petite ville_

**We'll show them how we're right  
**_Nous leur montrerons combien nous avons raison_

**You hold my hand real tight till the end  
**_Tu serre ma main vraiment serré jusqu'a la fin_

**When you take my hand**  
_Quand tu tiens ma main_

**They say we don't know bout the days before  
**_Ils disent que nous ne savons pas a propos des jours passés_

**And yes we know we say no more  
**_Et oui nous savons, nous n'en disons pas plus_

**Don't give a darn for what they have to say  
**_Je me fiche de ce qu'ils disent_

**They say it's not right and they say I'm all-wrong  
**_Ils disent que ce n'est pas juste et que j'ai complètement faux_

**But they never felt love like a love this strong  
**_Mais ils n'ont jamais ressentis d'amour aussi fort_

**Don't give a darn for what they have to say**  
_Je me fiche de ce qu'ils disent_

**When you take my hand**  
_Quand tu prend ma main_

**Don't you run from the sound of voices in this town  
**_Ne cours pas loin du son des voix de cette ville_

**We know this love is right  
**_Nous savons que cet amour est juste_

**When you're holding me so tight till the end  
**_Quand tu me tiens si serré jusqu'a la fin_

**We'll shake the walls all down inside this little town  
**_Nous secouerons loin les murs de cette petite ville_

**We'll show them how we're right  
**_Nous leur montrerons combien nous avons raison_

**You hold my hand real tight till the end  
**_Tu serre ma main vraiment serré jusqu'a la fin_

**When you take my hand**  
_Quand tu tiens ma main_

J'étais vraiment émue, comme pour ma propre chanson, il n'y a pas vraiment besoin de lire entre les lignes, le message est suffisamment clair comme ça, elle a bien dit que cette chanson était pour moi. Je lui ai explicitement dit que je l'aimais, et elle, viens de me répondre exactement la même chose, et de plus, elle à appris la guitare, pour moi. J'attendis la suite, attendant de voir ce qu'elle voudrais dire, serrant le plus fort que je pouvais la main de Lindsey, qui s'était installée juste à côté de moi. Redonnant sa guitare à Puck, qui était resté juste à côté au cas ou elle aurait besoin d'aide, elle pris alors enfin la parole.

\- Quinn, je pense que tu a bien compris ce que je voulais te dire, si le message de ta chanson était bien celui que je crois, sache que le mien est quasiment identique. Si tu a peur d'aimer réellement quelqu'un pour la première fois, sache que moi, j'ai peur du regard des autres. Pas sur moi, mais sur nous, j'ai peur que ça te décourage, ou que nous perdions ceux qui nous sont le plus cher, mais je sais, enfin j'espère, que tu te sentirais prête à affronter ça avec moi... Pour moi. Et je sais que tout ceux du glee club accepterons ça, je sais que nous avons à parler de tout ça, en privé, mais, je veut essayer Quinn, vraiment, car je le dit haut et fort, je suis amoureuse de toi.

A ces mots, je fonçais sur la scène, et fonçais directement sur elle, je la soulevais du sol, et la serrais contre moi le plus fort possible, alors qu'elle riais, son rire, m'enveloppais comme une bulle de joie, et d'amour. Quand je sentis qu'elle devais en avoir marre d'être en l'air, je commençais a la redescendre doucement, la faisant glisser le long de mon corps, quand soudain, mon regard tomba sur ces lèvres. C'est comme si elles m'appelait, je sais que je suis devant tout le glee club, sur scène avec Rachel, mais à cet instant, c'est comme s'il n'y avais personne d'autre qu'elle et moi.

Vu son regard je sens qu'il dois en être de même pour elle, c'est pourquoi, l'espace d'un instant, je décide de tout oublier, pour enfin poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Et soudain, des papillons s'envolent par millier dans mon estomac, je vois des feux d'artifices à travers mes yeux fermés, et mon cœur bat tellement vite que je ne crains qu'il explose d'un coup. C'est comme si mon monde avait enfin repris sa place, je me sens complète, pleine et entière, à ma place, comme nul part ailleurs. Elle à noué ces bras autour de mon cou, et c'est grandis au maximum, je me perds dans ce baiser, je lui transmet tout mon amour, ma peur de la perdre, mes excuses, pour tout ce que je lui ai fait.

C'est le son d'applaudissement qui retentissent dans l'auditorium qui me fais me détacher enfin de ces lèvres, pour regarder un peu autour de moi, pour voir tout le glee club debout, en train de nous applaudir. Je les entend crier des "enfin" des "hourra" et même des "trop sexy" ou "méga hot" de Puck et Santana. Je passe mon bras autour de la taille de Rachel, pour la serrer contre moi, et avec elle, je fais fasse au glee club dans son entièreté, même Monsieur Schuester semble ravis pour nous. Je sais que comme elle l'a dis, nous avons encore à discuté, et que tout le monde va nous harceler de questions très rapidement mais je suis heureuse d'avoir enfin pu lui dire ce que je ressentais.

A cet instant, je ne souhaite qu'une chose, me perdre dans ces bras, mais je suppose que ce sera pour plus tard, me dis-je, alors que lentement je réalise, que je suis enfin avec elle. Enfin, je crois? Il est vrai que nous n'en avons pas encore parler, nous n'avons officiellement rien annoncer, nous n'avons même pas encore eu l'occasion d'en parler, alors, sommes nous ensemble?

* * *

Alors, j'espère que ça vous aura plus, comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça me permet de connaître votre avis, et ça m'aide à m'améliorer, oh et n'hésitez pas a me faire de la pub pour vos fics si vous en avez, j'aime découvrir de nouvelles fic, j'en lis tout le temps, comme dans, h24! De toute façon, sachez que je vais TOUJOURS répondre à vos reviexs, et visitez vos profils :) Je vous embrasse et vous dis à je l'espère très bientôt!

**Chansons utilisés dans ce chapitre :** Sunrise - Norah Jones, I was made for loving you - Tori Kelly et Ed Sheeran, Bound to you - Christina aiguilera (BO originale du film Burlesque), Take my hand - Claudia Lee

_Withoutmywings_


End file.
